TotalDramaIslandMyWay
by Liam72466681
Summary: Total drama island season 1 my way
1. NotSoHappyCampersPart1

Not So Happy Campers Part 1

**CHRIS: **Yo we're coming at you live from camp Wawanakwa somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. This season twenty-two campers will be competing against each other for the prize of $100,000.

Who will win this season take home the cash. Find out right here On TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

(Intro)

**Chris: **here on the dock of shame time to meet the contestants.

(Bridgette arrives of the boat)

**Bridgette: **What's up.

**Chris: **Bridgette our surfer chick welcome to total drama your the first here.

**Bridgette: **Thanks look forward to making some new friends.

**Chris: **Good to know.

(DJ arrives next)

**Chris: **DJ (high five's him)

**DJ: **Yo Chris Mclean how's it going. Hey you sure you got the right place here. Where's the hot tub at.

**Chris: **Yo dog it's is it. Camp Wawanakwa.

**DJ: **Hmm looked a lot different on the application form.

(Gwen arrives)

**Chris: **Hey Gwen

**Gwen: **You mean we're staying here?

**Chris: **No your staying here. My crib is an Airstream that way.

**Gwen: **I did not sign up for this.

**Chris: **Actually you did. (Shows her the contrast then she snatch's it from him ripping it up throws it in the water) The great thing about lawyers is. They make lots of copies.

**Gwen: **I am not staying here.

**Chris: **Cool I hope you can swim though cause your ride just left.

**Gwen: **Jerk

**Chris: **Everybody this is Lindsay.

(Lindsay arrives)

**Chris: **Not to shabby

**Lindsay: **Hi ok you look so familiar.

**Chris: **I'm Chris Mclean (Lindsay looks confused) The host of the show.

**Lindsay: **Oh that's where I know you from.

(Heather arrives)

**Chris: **Heather welcome to camp (Heather rolls her eyes Lindsay waves hi but she ignores her)

(Loud music is heard playing showing Duncan jumping of the boat)

**Chris: **Duncan dude

**Duncan: **I don't like surprises. (Raising his fist)

**Chris: **Yeah your parole officer warned me about that man. He also told me to give him haul or anytime have you return to juvie.

**Duncan: **Okay then. (Looks at Heather meet you by the camp fire gorgeous. (wicks at Heather)

**Heather: **Drop dead you goof. I'm calling my parents you can not make me stay here.

(Geoff arrives)

**Geoff: **Chris Mclean what's up man it's an honor to meet you man.

**Chris: **Geoff man welcome to the island man.

**Geoff: **Thanks man.

**Gwen: **They say man one more time I'm gonna puke.

(Boat arrives with Tyler water skiing behind it)

**Chris: **Ladies Gentlemen Tyler!

(Tyler loses control crashes it to the suit cases his fall in the water splash's Heather)

**Heather: **argh my shoes.

**Chris: **Wicked wipeout man. (Tyler gives a thumbs up as did Geoff DJ)

(Trent arrives)

**Chris: **Here is are number ninth contestant Trent.

**Trent: **Hey man it's great to be here. So those are the rest of the contestants. (looks at all other campers) Alright then. (Looks at Gwen who blush's)

(Eva arrives)

**Chris: **Eva nice glad you could make it. (Eva just ignores Chris drops her bag on Tyler's foot)

**Tyler: **Oww what's in here? Dumbbells?

**Eva: **Yes

**Duncan: **She's all yours man (He says to DJ)

(Harold arrives)

**Chris:** Welcome to camp Harold.

**Lindsay: **What's he looking at?

**Harold: **So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp. But not on some big stage or something?

**Chris: **You got it.

**Harold: **Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills.

(Leshawna arrives)

**Leshawna: **What's up y'all Leshawna's in the house.

(Harold gasps)

**Leshawna: **Yo baby how you going. (high fives Chris) Feel free to quit now save yourself the trouble cuts I came to win. (Sees DJ) Oh what's up my brother give me some sugar baby. (High fives Him)

**Harold: **I've never seen a girl like you in real life before.

**Leshawna: **Excuse me?

**Harold: **You're real big loud.

**Leshawna: **What did you say to me. Oh no you didn't I show you big baby.

(DJ Bridgette hold her back Harold does weird ninja moves)

**Leshawna: **Oh yeah you want so of this? Well come on then.

**Chris: **Alright campers settle down.

(Leshawna glares at Harold who smiles in fright)

(Cody arrives)

**Chris: **Cody the coaster the code meister (high fives Cody)

**Cody: **Dube some good to be here. See the ladies have already arrived alright (winks at all the girls)

(Noah arrives)

**Chris: **Our next contestant is Noah.

**Noah: **uh you got my memo about my life threatening allergies.

**Chris: **Sure someone did.

**Noah: **Good is this where we're staying?

**Duncan: **No it's your mothers house we're throwing a party.

**Noah:** Cute nice piercings original do them yourself?

(Duncan grabs Noah's lip)

**Duncan: **Yeah you want one?

**Noah: **No Thanks. Can I have my lip back please.

Duncan lets go of his lip) Thanks.

(Katie Sadie arrive)

**Chris: **Ladies Katie Sadie welcome to your new home.

**Katie: **Oh my gosh Sadie look it's a summer camp.

**Sadie: **Okay I always wanted to go to summer camp. Yay!

(Beth arrives)

**Chris: **Here's are next contestant Beth.

**Beth: **WOW your so much shorter in real life.

**Chris: **Thanks I guess.

(Ezekiel arrives)

**Chris: **Ezekiel what's up man?

**Ezekiel: **I think I see a bird.

**Duncan: (**Mutters) weirdo

**Chris: **Okay look dude I know you didn't get out much being homeschooled. Your whole life raised by freaky prairie people. Just don't say much try not to get kicked off to early okay.

**Ezekiel: **Yes sir.

**Gwen:** That's just wow.

(Owen arrives)

**Owen: **Wooohoo. Chris what's happening this is awesome. Wooohoo.

**Chris: **Owen! Welcome!

**Owen: **Awesome to be man. Yeah man this is just so.

**Gwen: **Awesome

**Owen:** Yes Awesome. Woah are you going to be on my team?

**Gwen: **Oh I sure hope so.

**Owen: **Wwwoohhooo

**Chris: **You about finished?

**Owen: **Sorry dude I'm just so psyched.

**Chris:** Cool here comes Courtney. (Helps her down)

**Courtney: **Thank you. Hi you must be the other contestants it's very nice to meet you all.

**Owen: **How's it going I'm Owen.

**Courtney: **Nice to meet you Oh wow.

(Justin arrives all girls blush)

**Chris: **This is Justin welcome to total drama island.

**Justin: **Thanks Chris this is great.

**Chris: **Just so you know we picked you based entirely on your looks.

**Justin: **I can deal with that.

**Owen: **I like your pants.

**Justin: **Thanks man

**Owen: **Cuz they look like they're all worn out did you buy them like that?

**Justin: **uh no just had them for a while.

**Owen: **Oh cool (slaps his own head) stupid

**Chris: **And last but not least Izzy.

**Izzy: **Hi Chris hi ahh (trip hits the dock falls in the water)

**Tyler: **Ooohh that was bad. (Snickers)

**Courtney: **Guys she could be seriously hurt.(helps Izzy out of the water)

**Izzy:** That fell so good except for hitting my chin. This is summer camp then it's so cool. Are we having lunch soon?

**Owen: **That is a good call.

**Chris: **Nope first we're going to the campfire pit to spilt you into two teams.

(At the campfire pit)

**Chris: **If I call your name out go stand over there.

**Chris: **Gwen,Trent,Heather,Owen,Cody,Lindsay,Beth,Izzy,

Leshawna,Justin Noah from this moment on you are officially known as the Screaming Gophers!

The rest of you over here Geoff,Tyler,Courtney,DJ,Katie,Sadie,

Bridgette,Ezekiel,Duncan,Eva Harold you guys will be officially known as the Killer Bass! Now time for your first challenge.

**Katie: **What do you think he'll make us do?

**DJ: **It's our first challenge how hard can it be?

(All the contestants standing on top a cliff)

**DJ: **Oh (beep)

(Be Continued)


	2. NotSoHappyCampersPart2

Not So Happy Campers Part 2

**Chris: Last time on total drama island 22 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Who's going home today find right here on Total Drama Island!**

**Chris: **Okay today's challenge is threefold your first task is to jump of this 1,000 foot high cliff into the lake.

**Bridgette: **Piece of cake.

**Chris: **If you look down you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with man eating sharks. Inside the area is the safe zone your target area which we're pretty sure is shark free. Those who don't jump will were chicken hats for day the team with the members to jump wins. Now Killer Bass your up first.

**Eva: **So who's up?

**Duncan: **Ladies first

**Bridgette: **Fine I'll go it's no big deal. Just a insane cliff diving into a circle of angry sharks. (Jumps of the cliff into the safe zone)

**Tyler: **She did she did I'm next (take a run up jumps only hit buoy) Arg oww

(Geoff Eva Duncan Ezekiel all jump)

**DJ: **I can't do it I'm to scared.

**Chris: **Fine chicken hat for you big guy.

**Harold: **Yes yeeeeahh (He lands painfully in the water doing the splits in process) Arrrggg.

**Chris: **Ooohh hate to see that happen.

**Courtney: **Excuse me Chris I have a medical condition.

**Chris: **What condition?

**Courtney: **A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs.

**Chris: **You can chicken out if want. But it might end up costing your team the win. And then they'll hate you.

**Courtney: **It's okay a calculated risk I've seen the other team I don't think any of them will jump.

**Chris: **Alright here's your new chicken hat.

**Katie: **Our turn now Sadie.

**Sadie: **Here we come killer bass.

(Both of them jump of the cliff together)

**Chris: **Okay that makes 9 jumpers 2 Chicken. Screaming Gophers if you can beat that you win the challenge.

**Trent: **Nice okay guys who wants to go first?

**Heather: **I'm sorry there's no way I'm doing this.

**Beth: **Why not?

**Heather: **Hello national tv I'll get my hair wet.

**Gwen: **Your kidding right?

**Lindsay: **If she's not doing it I'm not doing it.

**Leshawna: **Oh you're doing it.

**Heather: **Says who.

**Leshawna: **Stays me I'm not losing this challenge just you got your hair did. You spoil little daddy's girl.

**Heather: **Back off ghetto glamour too tight pants wearing rap star wannabe.

**Leshawna: **Mall shopping ponytail wearing teen girl rina bacon high school prom queen.

**Heather: **Well at least I'm popular.

(Screaming Gophers looking at them in shock)

**Leshawna: **You're jumping!

**Heather: **Make me!

(Leshawna picks up Heather throws her of the cliff into the safe zone)

**Heather: **Aaaaaahh. Leshawna you are so dead.

**Leshawna: **Hey I threw you into the safe zone didn't I. Now I just hope I can hit it to. (Jumps off the cliff into the safe zone)

**Lindsay: **I thought this was going to be a talent contest.

**Chris: **Hahaha no.

(Lindsay,Gwen,Cody,Izzy Justin Noah all jump)

**Beth: **I cant do it I'm terrified I'm sorry. (Cody Noah making chicken noises)

**Trent: **Let's do this (high fives Owen before jumping into the safe zone)

**Chris: **Okay screaming gophers there's only one person left. You guys need this jump for the win.

No Pressure dude. Okay there's pressure!

(Confessional) **Owen: **I was pretty dam nervous see the thing is I'm not that strong a swimmer.

(Confessional) **Geoff: **I'm looking at this guy thinking there's no way he's gonna make it.

(Confessional) **Gwen: **I actually thought if he jumps this he gonna die.

**Chris: **Take a good run at it buddy. You can do this.

**Leshawna: **Come on big guy.

**Owen: **Yeeeaahhh!! (He yells as he jumps of the cliff into the safe zone creating a huge splash)

**Owen: **Yes I jumped I jumped!

**Chris: **The Winners the Screaming Gophers!!!

**Screaming Gophers**: woo hoo yeah Owen!

**Chris: **Killer Bass you're sending someone home. See you at the bonfire tonight.

**Ezekiel: **Man why do lose there the ones who have 6 girls.

(All girls look offended)

**Courtney: **What's that suppose to mean?

**Eva: **Yeah homeschool enlighten us.

**Ezekiel: **Well guys are much stronger better at sports than girls are.

(All the girls get angry)

**Geoff: **Oh snap he did not just say that.

**Ezekiel: **My dad told me to look out for girls here okay. And help incase they can't keeping up.

(Eva grabs Ezekiel by the throat)

**Eva: **Still think we need your help keeping up?

**Ezekiel: **Not Really.

**Geoff: **Okay guys lets give him a break at least he doesn't think guys are smarter then girls.

**Ezekiel: **But they are.

(At the bonfire)

**Duncan: **Dude you got a lot to learn about the real world. (To Ezekiel)

**Chris: **Killer Bass at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp marshmallows represent life. You all casted your votes made your decision. The camper who does not get a marshmallow will take the dock of shame. When you here me call out your name come up claim your marshmallow.

Geoff

Tyler

Katie

Bridgette

DJ

Sadie

Harold

Eva

Duncan

**Chris: **The final marshmallow goes to...Courtney

(Ezekiel looks surprised)

**Chris:** Can't say I'm shocked I heard your sexists comments dude. Not cool. Dock of shame for you homeschool.

(Ezekiel walks down the dock of shame takes the boat of Losers)

**Chris: **Who's going home next? Find out next time on total drama island.


	3. TheBigSleep

**The Big Sleep **

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. 22 campers arrived learned that they'll be that they will be spending the next 8 weeks at crummy old summer camp. The campers first challenge was cliff diving in shark infested waters. While most of the campers jumped some were forced to wear chicken hats. At the campfire cemetery Ezekiel was first out thanks to his sexist comments about women****. Who will be voted off this week in the dramatic campfire ceremony yet. Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!**

**(Intro)**

**(Chris uses a blowhorn to wake up the campers)**

**Eva: **Hey use that blowhorn to wake me up again I'll kill you!

**Chris: **Good morning campers I hope you slept well. Because your next challenge is the awake-a-thon!

**Owen: **The what a thon?

**Chris: **Don't worry this is a easy one. The team with last person standing wins invincibility.

**Eva: **You woke us up for that?!

**Chris: **Yes yes I did.

**Eva: **That's real funny. You know what I think would be funny? (Charges at Chris but Geoff Duncan hold her back)

**Courtney: **Eva try to control your temper.

**Eva: **You're enjoying this aren't you?

**Chris: **Yes yes I am.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **Okay that girl Eva has got get a handle on her temper. She's only been here 1 day she's already thrown her suitcase out her window broken a lock on one of the bathroom doors.

**(At the campfire ceremony) **

**Owen: **The awake-a-thon I can do in my sleep whoa** (falls a sleep) **

**(Confessional) Gwen: **The awake-a-thon was definitely the most brutal thing I ever done in my life.

**Gwen: (Yawns) **This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life.

**Trent: **Oh could be way worst.

**Gwen: **Oh yeah how?

**Trent: **I could be stuck here without you to talk to.

(Gwen blush's)

**(Confessional) Heather: **So my strategy is to get 3 other campers to form an alliance with me take to the final 4. The only question is who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do what ever I say?

**Heather: **Oh Lindsay, Izzy, Beth can I talk to you for a sec?

**Lindsay:** Sure

**Heather: **So I have plan to get me 3 others in to the final 4 I chose you guys.

**Lindsay: **Really?

**Heather: **You should know this is a very big deal I'm putting my trust trust is a two-way street. (Lindsay Izzy Beth nod their heads) So you'll everything that I say than.

**Lindsay: **Sure eeekk we're going to the final 4 eeeeekk

**(Confessional) Beth: **Oh my gosh Heather is taking me in the final 4 gasp I'm going to the final 4 I'm going to the final 4 gasp I wonder what would happen then.

**Lindsay: **Speaking of alliances do know who I think is really cute? (Looks at Tyler who waves at her)

**Heather: **Oh no no no no you can't date him.

**Lindsay: **Why not?

**Heather: **Because hes on the other team.

**Lindsay: **uh-huh

**Heather: **You can't enter a team date it's like against the alliance rules.

**Lindsay: **There are rules?

**Heather: **Remember what I just said about trust Lindsay? Of course you can always leave the alliance if you do though I can't protect you from getting kicked off.

**Lindsay: **No I want to be in the alliance.

**Heather: **Good then it's settled.

(Tyler winks at Lindsay)

**(Confessional) Lindsay: **Heather said I couldn't date him. She never said I couldn't like him.

**Eva: **I'm going to the bathroom. (As she gets up walks to the bathroom she drops her MP3 player then Heather takes it)

**Lindsay: **Isn't that Eva's MP3 player?

**Heather: **Yep

**Lindsay: **Well won't she get like really mad when she finds out it's gone.

**Heather: **That's exactly what I'm counting on.

(Night had Katie,Sadie,Noah,Cody,Harold,Tyler Bridgette had fallen asleep)

**(Confessional) Courtney: **I figured if I kept moving. I could out last them all. I just need to keep my eye on the ball.

**Heather: **We should talk strategy. (She to her alliance members but see that Lindsay Izzy Beth had fallen asleep)

(10 minutes later Courtney DJ Geoff Leshawna had fallen asleep too)

**Gwen: **Look at him he's like a statue he hasn't moved in over 50 hours. Hello! Yo!

(Trent kept making weird noise see if Justin will move)

**Gwen: **Amazing look at the concentration. (Taps Justin's head only to wake him up find out his eyelids are painted Trent Gwen gasp in shock)

**Eva: **His eyelids are painted I saw it.

**Chris: **Get out. Oh I got to see this. (Looks at Justin) That is so crazy incredible but you're still out dude.

**(Morning)**

(Duncan puts Harold's hand in a mug full of cold water Harold wets himself)

**Duncan: **Hahaha gross it works dude wet his pants**. **

**Harold: **

Gasp (Then runs away)

**Gwen:** (Yawns) I kill for a coffee right now.

**Chris: **What is the matter with you people. (Drinks his coffee) Come on fall asleep ready.

**Gwen: **You gotta hook me up man. I even eat the grinds anything.

**Chris: **Alright you 5 stay with me. (Referring to Gwen,Trent,Heather,Duncan Eva) The rest of you go get a shower for heaven's sake you stick. I didn't want to come to this. I said that to Chef last night. I said Chef I didn't want to come to this. But darn it these campers are tough so I've come up with the most boring sleep inducing activity I can find.

(Confessional) **Gwen: **Oh come what now. Okay you know what bring it on.

**Chris: **The history of Canada. A pop up book charter 1 (Eva Heather fall asleep)

**Gwen: **Trent (Trent shuts his eyes falls asleep on the ground) Don't leave me.

**Chris: **Time for a bathroom break any takers?

**Duncan: **I've held it this long sweetheart. I can go all day.

**Gwen: **Yeah but can hold it another 10 charters?

**Chris: **You got 5 minutes long as you don't mind a little company.

**Duncan: **Fine but stay out of the stall.

(5 minutes later)

**Cameraman: **Duncan you in their man? (Opens the door to him it the bathroom)

**Chris: **And we have news. It looks like Duncan's fallen asleep in the bathroom which means the official winner of the awake-a-thon is Gwen! The screaming gophers win!

**Eva: **Rrrraaagg!!! (Throwing everyone's stuff out the window) Where is my MP3 player! One of you must have stolen it I need my music! No one is going anywhere until I get my MP3 player back! Keeps throwing things out the cabin)

**Courtney: **Okay whoever took it better give it up now before she destroys the whole camp.

**Heather: **Hey guy's wow this place is a real mess.

**Courtney: **Someone stole Eva's MP3 player.

**Heather: **You don't mean this do you. I was wondering who it belonged to. I found by the campfire pit you must have dropped it.

**Eva: **Oh thank you thank you thank you!

**Heather: **Sure thing.

(**Confessional**) **Heather: **Turn a team against their own members easiest trick in the book.

**Eva: **So sorry for that little misunderstanding guess no one stole it after all. (All her team mates looking at her angrily) Okay maybe I overreacted a little. (chuckle nervously)

**(At the campfire ceremony) **

**Chris: **You've all cast your votes made your decision. There are only nine marshmallows on this plate when I call your name come up claim your marshmallow. The camper that does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk down the dock of shame take the boat of losers leave you can't come back ever. First marshmallow goes to Duncan

Bridgette

Geoff

DJ

Courtney

Katie

Sadie

Tyler

**Chris: **The final marshmallow goes to...Harold

Eva the dock of shame awaits.

**Eva: **Nice really nice who needs this lame-o Tv show anyway! (Kicks Chris)

**Chris: **Ow have a good sleep tonight you're all safe.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **See I told you. You can't act like a total raging psychopath then expect people to forgive you. No matter how tough strong fast you are. She never gonna have a career if doesn't get her act together.

**(Confessional) Heather: **So Eva was one of their strongest players now she gone. I'm so running this game.

**Courtney: **Goodbye Eva (Eva throws a sick at her but she doges it) touché.

(Eva walks down the dock of shame takes the boat of losers)

**Eva: **I guess my temper got the better of me again. But whatever. They just lost their fiercest competitor I hope they release that.

(All members of the killer bass are around the campfire pit with their marshmallows)

**Courtney: **To the killer bass to not ending up here again.


	4. Dodgebrawl

**Dodgebrawl**

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. The contestants all took part in the awake-a-thon challenge. It then came down to Gwen Duncan but Gwen took victory for the screaming gophers when Duncan took a snooze in the bathroom. Heather also formed the first total drama alliance with Izzy Lindsay Beth. Then stole Eva's MP3 player let the killer bass get blamed for it causing Eva to get voted out duel to her temper. Who will be the third camper out? Find out right now on Total Drama Island!**

**(Intro)**

**(In the mess hall) **

(Everyone but Harold were in the mess hall eating Duncan Geoff were chuckling at something which irritated Courtney)

**Courtney: **What's so funny you two? (Annoyed)

**Duncan: **Let's just say Harold's snoring started annoying us so we decided to teach him a lesson.

**Courtney: **Oh no what did you do? (Demanding a answer but there's was no need for Duncan to answer her question. As Harold walked in with a mustache drawn on his face)

(Everyone started laughing at Harold)

**Harold: **Okay what?

**Geoff: **Duncan messed with your face dude. (Continued laughing)

(Harold picked up a spoon to look at his reference to see that Duncan had drawn a mustache on him) Hey! You draw a mustache on my face!

**Duncan: **It's you're own fault for snoring all night dude.

**Harold: **I don't snore.

**Geoff,DJ Tyler: **Yeah you do.

(Chris walks in)

**Chris: **Alright campers listen up it's time for your next challenge now everyone follow me.

(Everyone follows Chris Duncan Geoff continue laughing at Harold's mustache)

**Harold: **Jerks (He whispers to himself)

**(At the dodgeball court) **

**Chris: **Today's challenge is a classic game of dodgeball.

**Duncan, Tyler Geoff: **Yes!

**Noah, Harold Cody: **Oh No!

**Chris: **Now the rules are. (Gets interrupted by Noah)

**Noah: **Do not talk about dodgeball. (Making Owen Cody laugh)

**Chris: (Glares At Noah) **As I was saying if you get hit with the ball. (Throws it at Courtney)

**Courtney: **Oww

**Chris: **You're Out.

**Courtney: **You can't do that. (Throws it at Chris)

**Chris: **If you catch the ball the thrower gets send out catcher gets to bring another team member out on the court. If your holding a ball you can use it to deflect a ball but if it knocks the ball out of your hands your out. You have 1 minute till game time.

(With the screaming gophers)

**Heather: **So who's going on the court first?

**Noah: **Not me I'm sitting out of this challenge. (Sits on the bench with a book)

**Gwen: **You rather read a book then help your team win?

**Noah: **Yes

**Heather: **(rolls her eyes) anyway I say me Owen Leshawna Lindsay Cody Gwen will do the first round now let's beat theses fishies.

(With the killer bass)

**Courtney: **Alright team we lose 3 times in a row so who's going on the court first?

**Harold: **Me I have mad skills. (Does a karate chop)

**Duncan: **This dodgeball not ninja school dweeb.

**Harold: **Whatever I still have wicked skills.

(Duncan rolls his eyes)

**Tyler: **Well you guys definitely need me because I'm the number one jock in my school (Tries to make a muscle)

**Courtney: **(rolls her eyes) Okay so me Duncan Tyler Katie Harold Geoff will do the first round let's win this challenge people.

(On the court)

(First round is Heather, Owen, Gwen, Lindsay, Leshawna Cody vs Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Katie, Tyler Harold

**Chris: **Both Teams ready best of 5 games wins now let's dodge some balls

(Chef blows his whistle)

**Tyler: **take this (Tyler throws his dodgeball at Cody who dodges it then it bounces of the wall hits Tyler's face) Oww!

**Duncan: **(Laughs)Oh man you said you were the number one jock in school.

**Geoff: **(Laughs) Yeah that's really bad dude. (He was so distracted with Tyler's misfortune that he didn't see Owen threw his dodgeball at him which hit him in the face) Oww.

(Chef blows his whistle points at Tyler Geoff leting them know they're out)

**Courtney: **Guys focus. (Quickly dodges Cody's ball Duncan then throws his dodgeball at Cody hits him in the stomach getting him out)

**Harold: **Time to unleash my wicked skills.

**Heather: **Oh yeah then let's see what you got dweeb. (Harold then throws his ball on the ground then Heather picks up the ball smirks at Harold who then screams like a little girl gets hit by Heather's ball) And you said you had mad skills.

**Lindsay: **Can someone remind me what I'm suppose to do with this again? (But gets hit by Katie's ball. She then to her teams bench but Tyler waves at her she then waves back but Heather see them throws a ball at Tyler's face)

**Tyler: **Oww

**Courtney: **What the heck was that?! Ref he's not even on the court. (Chef looks at Heather)

**Heather:** Oops guess it slipped. (Courtney growls at Heather then throws her ball at her but Owen catches it. Getting Courtney out of the game Owen then choose to bring Justin in to the game but as soon as Justin steps on the court Duncan hits him in the face with his ball)

**Justin: **Oww my beautiful face!

**Duncan: **Shut up you big baby. (He then throws another ball at Heather hits her He Katie then worked together to get out Owen it was now down Gwen Leshawna vs Duncan Katie Leshawna threw her ball at Katie got her out. Duncan then throws his ball at Leshawna hits her stomach but soon as Duncan used his ball he then got hit in the face by Gwen's ball)

(Chef blows his whistle gives this round to the Screaming Gophers)

(With the killer bass)

**Courtney: **Look people we can't afford to lose another challenge we step up are game.

**Duncan: **Well I say we make Tyler sit out this round he's weaker than Harold.

**Tyler Harold: **Hey!!!

**Courtney: **Duncan's right Tyler you're performance in the last round was terrible.

**Tyler: **It was a warm up throw I can dominate this game I'll prove it in the next round.

**Courtney: **Fine so Tyler, Duncan Bridgette, DJ, Geoff Sadie will do this round.

(With the screaming gophers)

**Heather: **Alright Noah you're up.

**Noah: **No thank you I don't do dodgeball.

**Heather: **Fine so for this round will have Owen, Izzy, Beth, Lindsay, Trent Gwen will do this round. Now let's go guys.

(Second round is Owen, Gwen, Trent, Lindsay, Izzy Beth vs Duncan, Geoff, Tyler, Bridgette, DJ Sadie)

(Chef blows his whistle)

(Tyler throws his dodgeball at Izzy who dodges the ball hits Lindsay)

**Tyler: **Nooooo!!!

**Courtney: **Finally!

(As Tyler run towards Lindsay Trent throws his ball at him hits him in the face both Lindsay Tyler are now out)

(Duncan throws his ball at Trent knocking him out of game. Sadie throws hers hits Gwen DJ throws his hits Izzy Bridgette throws hers hits Beth leaving only Owen left for the screaming gophers)

**Owen: **Great Gatsby that is it. GAME ON!!!!! (Grabs 2 dodgeballs throws at Sadie DJ hitting them both then throws another one hits Bridgette then another at Geoff hitting him in the face) Yeeaaahh!!! (He yells as throws his last dodgeball at Duncan hitting him in the kiwis)

**Duncan: **Owwww!!!!

**Leshawna: **Ooohh he dropped it like it was hot.

(Chef blows his whistle gives this round to the screaming gophers)

(The Screaming Gophers cheer for Owen)

**Owen: **Hahaha I don't know what got it to me.

**Heather: **I'm glad someone is trying today. (Glares At Noah)

**Noah: **Oh sorry whoo hoo! way to throw those murder balls go team go (He says sarcastically)

**Heather: **Nice team sprit (Looks at the killer bass) Hey its 2-0 how does it feel to suck so much?

**Harold: **Not very good.

**Courtney: **It's not over yet. (Sees Heather's evil grin) It's So over.

**Duncan: **No it's not princess because we're gonna use a straight that pick up in juvie it's called Rush The New Guy. Now in this round it will me Courtney, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette Katie.

(Third round Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette Katie vs Owen, Justin, Beth, Leshawna Trent)

(Chef blows his whistle)

(Justin Leshawna throw their dodgeballs at Duncan Courtney who dodge them then They along with Geoff DJ throw all their dodgeballs at Owen knocking him out of game. They then do the same to Leshawna,Beth,Izzy,Trent finally Justin)

(Chef blows his whistle gives this round to the killer bass)

(Killer Bass cheer)

**Courtney: **I think we should do the same thing all over again agreed.

**The rest of the Killer Bass: **Agreed!

**Heather: **Okay not that Noah here cares but we are not losing another game to these guys got it? Now for this round will have Owen,Beth,Gwen,Trent,Cody Justin now beat those fishies.

**Noah: **Sports not my forte remember.

**Heather: **You know you could actually give it a shot pretend to care.

(Fourth round is Duncan, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Katie Sadie vs Owen, Beth, Gwen,Trent, Cody Justin)

(Justin, Cody Beth throw their dodgeballs at Duncan Courtney DJ who just dodge them then just did the same thing they did in the last round won the round easily)

(Chef blows his whistle gives the round to the killer bass)

(Killer Bass cheer)

**Heather: **This is so unacceptable!

**Chris: **Okay this is it the final tie breaking game.

(With the killer bass)

**Duncan: **Okay who's going in?

**Harold: **I think it's my turn.

**Courtney: **No way we actually have a chance to win this.

**Chris: **Gophers Bass whoever loses this round will be sending someone home. Now let's see what your made of.

(Chef blows his whistle for the final round Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, DJ, Katie Sadie vs Owen, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Leshawna Justin)

(Heather throws her dodgeball at Duncan who dodges Bridgette then throws her ball at Cody getting him out but then gets hit by Leshawna's ball. Heather then throws her DJ but he catches it eliminating her from the game he pick's Harold to join the game)

**Duncan: **Back of the court dweeb.

(Harold goes to the back of the court Gwen throws her dodgeball hits Courtney. Owen then throws two dodgeballs hit both Katie Sadie Duncan throws his dodgeball hits Justin but Gwen, Leshawna Owen all throw their dodgeballs at him knocking him out of the game. DJ grabs two dodgeballs throws one at Leshawna gets her out. He then throws the other one Gwen she throws hers at DJ but they both get hit eliminated from the game leaving Owen Harold the last ones standing.

**Screaming Gophers: **Owen! Owen! Owen!

**Killer Bass: **Harold? Harold? Harold?

**Owen: **Cowabunga! (Throws his dodgeball at Harold but to everyone's shock Harold catch's the ball)

(Chef blows his whistle)

**Chris: **The Killer Bass win!

Killer Bass: Yeah Harold!

(Killer Bass carry Harold back to the cabin)

**Chris: **Well Screaming Gophers I'll see at your first elimination ceremony.

**(The campfire ceremony)**

**Chris: **Campers you've all cast your votes made your decision. One is going home taking the dock of shame. When you here me call out name come up clam your marshmallow.

Owen

Gwen

Cody

Trent

Justin

Leshawna

Heather

Izzy

The final marshmallow goes to...Lindsay

**Noah: **What are you kidding me. Fine see if I care good luck because you just voted out the only one with any brains on this team. (Everyone throws their marshmallows at him) Oww.

**Leshawna: **You need to learn a little thing called respect turkey. (Everyone but Noah Laughs)

**Noah: **Whatever I'm out of here.

(Noah walks down the dock takes the boat of Losers)


	5. NotQuiteFamous

Not Quite Famous

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. The screaming gophers and killer bass went head to head in a dodgeball game Tyler proved he wasn't the best jock he makes out to be and Harold proved he was more than just a dweeb after winning the dodgeball challenge for the killer bass. But in the end it was Noah the know-it-all who did nothing to help his team became the third camper voted off. What will happen this time. Find out right now on Total Drama Island **

**(Intro) **

**(At the cabins) **

(Duncan Geoff were outside talking when Harold came with a angry look on his face)

**Harold: **Okay which one of you made s'mores out of my underwear!

(Duncan Geoff Laughs Harold throws his underwear on the ground not knowing he threw them in front of Courtney)

**Courtney: **(Screams) Harold you are so totally gross. (Walks away)

**Harold: **No wait it wasn't me (Looks at Duncan Geoff) Idiots! (Walks back in cabin slams the door)

**Geoff: **Man he just makes it to easy.

**Duncan: **(Snickers) I hear you man.

**Chris: **(loudspeaker) Alright campers it's time for your next challenge.

**(The next scene goes to a stage) **

**Chris: **This challenge is a summer camp talent contest.

**Lindsay, Beth, Katie Sadie: **Yes!

**Chris: **Each team has 8 hours to pick three most talented campers. These three will represent them in the show tonight. You'll be judged by Chef myself the team that loses will be sending someone home good luck.

(With the killer bass)

**Courtney: **Okay people let's everybody's talent I'll go first (Starts playing soft music with her violin the rest of the killer bass were impressed)

**Bridgette: **Wow very impressive Courtney.

**Katie: **Lovely music wouldn't you agree Sadie.

**Sadie: **Oh yeah definitely talented.

**Duncan: **You definitely look hot playing that violin. (Winks At Courtney who blush's)

**Tyler: **Okay my turn. Ready to see some impressive yo-yo tricks?

**Duncan: **If you're any good them.

**Tyler: **(Glares At Duncan) Just watch (Try's to do a yo-yoing trick but gets tangled the string)

**Duncan: **Man that's just incredibly weak.

**Harold: **Ready for some of my mad nunchucks skills.

**Duncan: **Don't you mean your mad dweeb skills.

**Harold: **Very funny now get ready for some action. (Starts spinning round his nunchucks but ends up hitting himself on the head) Oww!

**Duncan: **(Laughs) Oh man you're just as weak as Tyler.

**Tyler And Harold: **Hey!!

**Harold: **Don't you have any talent you wanna share with us Duncan?

**Duncan: **None that's legal dweeb.

(Confessional) **Harold: **Duncan is really starting to tick me off. I mean I won us the dodgeball challenge and he still pranks me just for the fun of it.

**DJ: **Well I got Something I think everyone might like.

**Bridgette: **Please shows us DJ.

**DJ: **Okay (Performs a ribbon dance which surprises the whole team even Duncan was impressed as he finishes the whole team claps)

**Courtney: **Okay so we got me DJ we just need one more person. Who's next?

**Bridgette: **Me! I can stand on my hands for 20 minutes watch. (Stands on her hands)

**Courtney: **Okay that'd be cute if you were a monkey. I just don't think it's quite what we're looking for next?

**Geoff: **Get ready for some awesome skateboarding skills. (Does some skateboarding tricks which impresses his whole team)

**Bridgette: **Well I guess it's Geoff's skateboarding DJ's ribbon dancing and Courtney's solo.

**Geoff: **Alright! I'm going to be on tv man!

**Bridgette: **You're already are on tv Geoff.

**Geoff: **Oh yeah. Hello out there dudes!

(With the screaming gophers)

**Heather: **Okay People as team captain (Gets interrupted by Gwen)

**Gwen: **Wait who made you team captain?

**Heather: **I did now who's up first?

**Beth: **Me! Here's my talent. (Starts twirling her fire batons then tosses both of her batons catches them which surprises her whole team)

**Heather: **That is actually very impressive Beth dangers but impressive you in.

**Beth: **Yay!

**Heather: **Okay who's next?

**Owen: **Me! (He drinks a big litre of soda burps) A.B.C.D.E.F.G.H.I.J.K.L.M.N.O.P.Q.R.S.T.U.W.X.Y.Z

**Justin,Trent And Cody: **Whoo Yeah!

**Owen: **Yes!

**Trent: **(high fives Owen) That was awesome man.

**Heather: **You are not doing that in this contest! That's disgusting!

**Trent: **Do you know how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in one go?

**Heather: **No! And I don't want to know! Next?

**Trent: **OkayI'll go next. (Plays his guitar sings) They say we got summer I say that's a bummer.

**All the girls: **WOW

**Gwen: **What a great voice.

**Trent: **Thanks (winks at Gwen who blush's)

**Heather: **Okay we need one more person to be in the contest.

**Leshawna: **How about me I got good dance moves.

**Heather: **(Snickers) With that big butt I'm surprised you can dance at all.

**Leshawna: **Don't you dare go there with me queen bee. Unless you want me to throw you off the cliff again?

**Heather: **Whatever who else do we have?

(Justin comes out shirtless making all the girls staring at him)

**Heather: **Okay so I think it should be Beth, Trent and Justin any objections? (All the girls shake their head)

**Trent: **Is showing of your muscles even a talent?

**All the Girls: **Who cares (still staring at Justin)

**Trent: **(Still Confused) Okay.

**(At the stage) **

(Duncan goes back stage to see Courtney)

**Duncan: **Hey princess feeling nervous?

**Courtney: **Yeah I am a little bit. I don't know how I'm going to feel confident once I get up there.

**Duncan: **Well you could let me kiss you that will gave confidence.

**Courtney: **(chuckles) Sorry but you're not my type.

**Duncan: **Fine good luck on stage then.

**Courtney: **Thanks hope you enjoy the performance.

**Duncan: **I will.

(Courtney grabs Duncan's face kisses him. He kisses her back DJ Geoff walk in as they break the kiss Courtney gets ready to go on stage)

**Geoff: (**Puts his arm round Duncan DJ gives him a thumbs up) Yes dude!

**Duncan: **Man she's hot.

**Harold: **(Gasp then makes angry look)

**Chris: **Welcome to the very first camp wawanakwa talent contest where six campers will show their mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves first up for the killer bass is Courtney

(Courtney plays her violin music after she finishes Chris Chef judge her)

**Chef: **(tearfully) Beautiful very beautiful. 9 out of 10

**Chris: **Impressive but I've heard better. 7 out of 10

which gives 16 out of 20 good job Courtney. First up for the screaming gophers is Justin.

(Justin does his flash dance it ends with water splashing onto him)

**Chef: **Love it very good looking 10 out of 10

**Chris: **Okay I don't know what that was but dang you've got some moves dude 8 out of 10 which gives you 18 out of 20. Next up for the killer bass is DJ

(DJ does his ribbon dance but his legs somehow got tangled in ribbon falls on the floor)

**Chef: **That was terrible 0 out of 10.

**Chris: **Dainty yet masculine 2 out of 10 which leaves you with only two tough luck big guy.

Next up for the screaming gophers is Beth

(Beth starts twirling her fire batons then throws them both up in the air but fails to catch one of them and the stage curtain catches fire)

All contestants gasp in fear)

**Chris: **Chef the fire extinguisher quick! (Chef grabs the fire extinguisher puts out the fire) phew okay after just happened the screaming gophers get 0 out of 10 in this round!

(Screaming Gophers groan Beth runs away humiliated)

**Chris: **Okay last up for the killer bass is Geoff.

(Geoff comes out on his skateboard but as soon as he try's to do a trick he ends up crashing breaking his skateboard)

**Chef: **Well that was terrible 0 out of 10.

**Chris: **I agree but what an epic crash 2 out of 10 which means you only two. The killer bass have 20 out of 30 so let's see if the screaming gophers can more with their final act Trent take it away my man.

**Trent: **This one goes out to someone special here at camp (Starts singing) They say we only got summer and I say that's really a bummer but we'll swim in the sun have lots of fun it will just be the two of us nothing to do just hey so say only this stick around for just one kiss.

(The screaming gophers cheer for Trent Gwen blush's)

**Chef: **Amazing 10 out of 10.

**Chris: **Nice work I'm liking your style dude 10 out of 10 which gives you 20 out of 20. So 38 points the screaming gophers win!

(Screaming Gophers cheering)

**Chris: **Killer Bass I'll see you at the campfire ceremony again.

**Killer Bass: **groan

(**At the campfire ceremony)**

**Chris: **Killer Bass you'll cast your votes made your decision. The camper who does not get a marshmallow must immediately take the dock of shame catch the boat of losers leave. When you here me call out your come up and claim your marshmallow.

Bridgette

DJ

Duncan

Tyler

Katie

Sadie and Geoff

The final marshmallow goes to...Harold

**Harold: **Yes

**Courtney: **What you guys kept Harold over me?

(All the killer bass members look shocked)

**Chris: **Yes Yes It's always a shock.

**Courtney: **This is impossible I demand I recount!

**Duncan: **Yeah seriously dude I know for a fact there were three of us that didn't vote her off.

(Chef grabs Courtney and carry's her the boat of losers)

**Courtney: **Put me down! Put me down!

**Duncan: **Aw man this stinks.

**Courtney: **I was your only hope I was a counselor in training. Put me down!

(Chef throws her on the boat)

**Courtney: **You are going to hear from my attorney!

(The boat leaves with Courtney on it)

(Harold still at the campfire)

(**Flashbacks)**

**Harold: **Witch one of you made s'mores out of my underwear! (Duncan Geoff laugh)

**Harold: **Ready for some mad nunchucks skills?

**Duncan: **Don't you mean your mad dweeb skills?

**Harold: **You a mustache on my face!

**Duncan: **It's you're own fault for snoring all night dude.

**(In the Confessional shows Harold using a screwdriver to open the voting box) **

**Harold: **You Mr delinquent think you're so funny let's see how you like when someone messes with your love life. (He says as he replaces the votes so Courtney will get eliminated)

**(Back to reality)**

**Harold: **YES! (With a deviously smile)


	6. TheSuckyOutdoors

The Sucky Outdoors

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. A talent contest brought out the worst in are campers. And Tyler and Harold ended up humiliating themselves over and over. Not to mention Duncan grew feelings for Courtney and the two ended up K.I.S.S.I.N.G. In end Trent's love song for Gwen won it for the screaming gophers and in shocking twist it was Courtney who was voted off. But the Confession camera revealed that it was Harold who tampered with the votes to get back at Duncan for pranking him. Will the killer bass break their losing streak and will Duncan find out what Harold did? Find out right now on Total Drama Island**

**(Intro)**

**(At the cabins)**

(In the boys side of the killer bass cabin Duncan was talking to Geoff and DJ)

**Duncan: **Man I miss Courtney she was one hot babe.

**DJ: **Sorry she got voted off dude. But don't forget we needed to focus on the game.

**Geoff: **DJ's right man the screaming gophers are kicking are butts. Plus we need someone to take charge and you're pretty much are best option.

**Duncan: **Yeah you both gotta point we need to stop losing and start winning more challenges.

**(Confessional) Duncan: **I still miss Courtney but I'm not letting that get in the way of a $100,000 dollars It's time for me to step up my game.

(In the girls side of the screaming gophers cabin Heather was talking to her alliance)

**Heather: **Okay girls if we lose the next challenge I want us to vote off Justin.

**Beth: **Aww Do we have to vote Justin he's hot.

**Heather:** If you want to make the final four then you will vote who I tell to vote understand.

**Beth: **(Sighs) Yes Heather

**(Confessional) Beth: **Heather's really starting to bug me I'm not so sure if she's even my friend.

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) Okay campers meet me at the campfire pit in 5 minutes for your next challenge.

**(5 minutes later at the campfire pit)**

**Chris: **Campers today's challenge your outdoor survival skills. I'm not gonna lie some of you may not come back alive. (The campers gasp) Just joking haha. All of you have to do is spend one night in the woods everything you need is at your team campsite in the forest you just have to find it. (Throws a map and compass to Heather and Duncan) Oh And watch out for bears and the first one back before breakfast wins.

**Leshawna: **Did he say there were bears living here?

**Cody: **I hope not I'm not a big fan of bears.

(The screaming gophers were walking in the forest and Trent was trying to catch up with Gwen who was walking ahead)

**Trent: **Hey Gwen wait up. Can I walk with you?

**Gwen: **Sure. (The two walk together which annoys Heather)

(**Confessional**) **Heather: **If those two keep getting closer and closer. I will make sure they get eliminated.

(Elsewhere Duncan was leading the killer bass to their site)

**Harold: **Exactly why is Duncan in charge again?

**DJ: **Because we lost three team members and the screaming gophers only lost one. Someone needs to be in charge of this team. With Courtney gone Duncan's are best option as leader.

(The screaming gophers arrive at their campsite)

**Owen: **There's no food here.

**Trent: **This is a survival task look at the instructions.

**Owen: **I wonder if there's any bears around today. Wouldn't it be funny if we made so bear sounds and they came.

**Izzy: **(Laugh) That would be so funny.

**Owen: **(Roars) I'm a bear!

**Heather: **Will please shut up I'm trying to read here. It's says we're supposed to find our own food.

**Justin: **I don't see it.

**Trent: **I think they mean in the woods.

**Justin: **Seriously well I'm going to take a bathroom break. (Goes of in to the woods by himself)

**Owen: **And go and fine some food.

**Heather: **Well at least this will be a good week for my diet.

(Somewhere in forest Justin had finished his bathroom break and realized he was lost)

**Justin: **Oh man l much have gone to far away from our campsite. (Then sees a cave) Well looks like I'm spending the night in a cave.

(At the gophers campsite)

**Heather: **I am so hungry.

**Izzy: **I think my stomach ate my stomach.

(Owen arrives with a load of fish)

**Owen: **I am man! I bring fish!

**Heather: **Are you kidding me?

**Trent: **Oh man you're awesome.

**Izzy: **Oh I love fish I love fish. (Bits in to the fish) I guess we should cook it first.

**Heather: **How do you know how to fish?

**Owen: **My grandpa taught me. I caught a shark once it bit me on the butt. Wanna see?

**Heather: **No!

(It was now night time and at the killer bass campsite DJ Katie and Sadie was out looking for food Harold and Tyler were trying to make a fire and Duncan Geoff and Bridgette were setting up the tent)

**Geoff: **Wow you pitch a tent like a guy. (He says to Bridgette who gives him a odd look)

**(Confessional) Geoff: **Wow you pitch a tent like a guy. (Slaps himself)

**Geoff: **I mean you're not all girly about getting dirty and stuff.

**Bridgette: **Gee thanks.

**Duncan: **Okay now that tents up. How the fire going?

**Tyler: **Fires going great.

**DJ: **Sorry guys all we could find were grubs berries. (He along with Katie and Sadie gave everyone some berries)

**Geoff: **Well it's better than nothing.

(Owl hooting)

**Bridgette**: (Gasp)

**DJ: **Don't worry Bridgette it's just an owl.

**Bridgette: **Sorry I just get really freaked out in the forest.

**Duncan: **This reminds of a scary story I heard once.

**Geoff: **Awesome tell it man.

**Duncan: **Are you sure because the story I'm thinking of is pretty hardcore.

**Harold: **(sarcastically) Ooh we're so scared.

**Duncan: **Alright but don't say I didn't warned you. One night a lot like this one.

(At the screaming gophers campsite Heather notice that Justin was missing)

**Heather: **Hey has anyone seen Justin?

**Lindsay: **I think he went to pee.

**Trent: **But that was ages ago Justin! Justin!

**Owen: **Justin! dude! Where are you? (Hears a sound in the bushes) Oh good we thought we lost you there for a minute. (A bear appears) Great Pyramid Of Geyser!!!

(The bear roars making Cody wet his pants the rest of the gophers scream)

**Heather: **Quick the trees! Climb into the trees!

(At the killer bass campsite halfway of Duncan's story)

**Duncan: **So suddenly they heard this tap tap tapping on the side of the car the girl started to freak out and by this time even the guy was getting a bit scared so he turned the car on and he stepped on it. When they got back to the girl's house she opened the door and screamed because there hanging from the door handle. Was the bloody hook. They say that this killer is still alive wandering these very woods. He could be just about anywhere really maybe even right HERE! (Pulls out a hook)

**The rest of the Killer Bass: **(Scream in horror)

**Duncan: **(Laughs Hysterically)

**Bridgette: **Duncan! That was not funny!

**Duncan: **Oh yes it was. I just wish it was all on camera. Oh wait it is.

**Bridgette: **You vile pig! What does Courtney see in you?

**Duncan: **I don't know jumpy McChicken I haven't asked her lately.

(An owl then spooks Bridgette making Duncan chuckle at her which causes Bridgette to glare at him)

(All the screaming gophers are up in the tree trying to keep themselves safe from the bear)

**Trent: **So what do we do now?

**Heather: **Stay up here until be bear goes officially.

**Gwen: **Well I don't think the bears going anytime soon. It seems to want our fish.

(The bear goes for the fish)

**Heather: **Hey lay off our fish.

**Lindsay: **It's probably already eaten Justin.

**Heather: **Then it shouldn't be hungry anymore. (Everyone glares at her) What this is survival of the fittest. He should have just peed in his pants like Cody. (Cody looks down in shame)

(At the killer bass campsite)

**Duncan: **Okay I don't know about you lot but I'm going to get some sleep.

**DJ: **We should all get some sleep. We need to win this challenge before the screaming gophers do.

**Tyler: **Okay I just need go for a pee first.

**Duncan: **Fine but don't do it so close to the tent.

**Tyler: **I won't.

(Everyone goes in the tent leaving Tyler alone outside. As he goes to find a private place however he finds a load of bats flying towards him. One of them flies right into his face causing him to trip over the campfire and accidentally kicking the ember into the tent and burning it to the ground leaving the bass with no shelter)

(The killer bass except Duncan who was asleep glares at Tyler)

**Harold: **Thanks a lot Tyler! Now we have nowhere to sleep!

**Tyler: **I didn't do it on purpose Harold! A bat flew in my face and I couldn't see!

(Duncan gets woken up by the argument)

**Duncan: **What's with all the noise? (Notices the tent was gone) And what the heck happened to the tent?!

**Harold: **Tyler burned it down.

**Duncan: **(Sighs) Great looks like we're sleeping under the stars tonight.

**DJ: **Looks like we're have to. Night everyone.

**The rest of the killer bass: **Night

(The next morning at the gophers campsite)

(Trent jumps down from the tree and looks around to see if the bear's gone)

**Trent: **The bear's gone its safe to come down now.

(All the gophers jump down from the tree)

**Izzy: **OkayI don't know how raccoons sleep in trees but I'm so stiff.

**Owen: **They much be really limber.

**Beth: **Okay now that the bear's gone we should go and look for Justin.

**Heather: **Forget him! We need to get back to camp before killer bass does now let's go.

(In a different part of the forest Justin wake's up and was about to leave the cave)

**Justin: **(Yawns) Man that was the worst night of my entire life I'm never sleeping outdoors again. (Notices a bear in front of the cave. The bear then notices him to and roars at him. Justin then screams and runs away)

(At the killer bass campsite)

(Everyone but Geoff and Bridgette woke up)

**DJ: **Guy's we better hurry it we want beat the screaming gophers back to camp.

**Tyler: **Okay but who's gonna wake up Geoff and Bridgette? (He points to Geoff and Bridgette who were cuddling)

**Duncan: **I'll do it. Hey Romeo and Juliet wake up!

(The sound of Duncan's voice woke them both up. The two then noticed that they were cuddling each other and blushed)

**Duncan: **If you two lovebirds want win this challenge before the screaming gophers do then we have to go.

**Geoff: **Okay coming.

**Bridgette: **Yeah we're right behind you.

**(At the campfire pit) **

(Chris was preparing the campfire for the night's bonfire ceremony when the screaming gophers arrived)

**Heather: **Yes we're the first ones back.

(The killer bass arrive)

**Harold: **No they beat us here. Some team leader you are Duncan.

**Duncan: **Shut up dweeb! (Pushes Harold to the ground)

**Chris: **Hold your horses there fishies. It seems the screaming gophers are missing someone.

**Heather: **Oh you mean Justin I'm pretty sure he was eaten by a bear.

**Justin: **(Shouted) No but I nearly was. (Arrives back at camp)

**Owen: **Dude where were you?

**Justin: **I got lost on the way back from a bathroom break and spent the night in a cave.

**Chris: **Alright the winners of this challenge are the killer bass so screaming gophers you're sending someone home tonight.

**Killer Bass: **Woo hoo

**Heather: **Thanks a lot Justin because of you we lost the challenge.

**Justin: **(Annoyed) Oh good to know I've been missed.

**(At the bonfire ceremony)**

**Chris: **You've all cast your vote's the camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately hit the dock of shame grab the boat of losers and get the heck out of here. Now I can see you're all tired so tonight I'll just throw them to you.

Trent

Gwen

Cody

Beth

Leshawna

Lindsay

Owen

Izzy

The final marshmallow goes to... Heather

**Chris: **Justin time for you to catch the boat of losers brah

**Heather: **Later brah (Eats her marshmallow)

(Justin walks down the dock of shame and takes the boat of losers)

(Bridgette was standing outside the cabin by herself but was soon joined by Geoff and Duncan)

**Geoff: **Bridgette Duncan's got something his wants to say to you.

**Bridgette: **Fine what do you want?

**Duncan: **(Looks at Geoff) Do I really have to do this?

**Geoff: **Just say it dude.

**Duncan: **Fine. (Turns to Bridgette) I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I scared you.

**Bridgette: **Well you should be I'm surprised everyone on are team was able to sleep after hearing that story and there is no such thing as a hook man.

**Duncan: **Yeah you're probably right. OR ARE YOU!! (Pulls out a hook making Bridgette and Geoff scream)

**Bridgette: **Ugh! I hate you. (Goes back inside the cabin)

**Geoff: **Man dude you just couldn't help yourself could you?

**Duncan: **What can I say I'm the king of all bad boys. (Sits on the stairs of cabin and puts his hands behind his back to relax but accidentally stabs himself with the hook) Oww!


	7. UpTheCreek

Up The Creek

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. The campers had survival skills put to the test when they spent the entire night camping in the woods. DJ and Geoff knew their team needed a new leader and they decided that Duncan was their best choice. Meanwhile Justin got himself totally lost and had to spent the night in a cave alone. Duncan's mad story skills freaked out the killer bass and the screaming gophers spent the night in a tree when a bear showed up at their campsite which really suck for them. Cody peed in his pants and Tyler accidentally burned the tent. Ultimately the screaming gophers where the ones on the chopping block leaving Justin to walk the dock of shame. Will Cody wet his pants again? Can Duncan lead his team to victory? Find out right here on Total Drama Island**

**(Intro)**

(At the screaming gophers cabin with Heather, Lindsay, Izzy and Beth)

**Heather: **Rightgirls next time we lose we be voting either Trent or Gwen

**Beth: **Why Trent or Gwen?

**Heather: **Because I said so! I don't like how close their getting and you will vote who I tell you to vote understand?

**Beth: **Yes

**Heather: **Good now Izzy go warm up the shower for me. Lindsay clip my toe nails and Beth get me a magazine to read.

**(Confessional)** **Beth: **Heather is really getting on my last nerves. I'm starting think she only reason she wanted to form alliance with us was so she could make us her slaves.

(In the boys side of the screaming gophers cabin Cody was talking to Owen)

**Cody: **Hey Owen I bet you if I can get one of Gwen's bras you will do my dishes for the rest of the competition.

**Owen: **You're on dude. That is if you can get her bra.

**Cody: **Oh don't you worry I will.

**(Confessional) Cody: **See the thing is I've had a huge crush on Gwen since I saw her on the first day of the competition. Hopefully I can win her over.

**Chris: **(Megaphone) Alright campers get out of your cabins and prepare yourselves it's time for your next challenge.

(All the contestants besides Katie and Sadie exist their cabins)

**Chris: **Bass, Gophers Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience a canoe trip you'll be paddling your across the lake to Boney Island. When you get there you must carry your canoe to the other side of the island which is a two hour hike though treacherous dense jungle. When you arrive at the other end of the island you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me the first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner and before you go there's something I should mention legend has it if you take anything of the island you'll be cursed forever. Now get your canoes and have some fun.

(Everyone heads over to the beach to get their canoes soon after Katie and Sadie arrive)

**Sadie: **Sorry we're late.

**Katie: **What did we miss?

**Chris: **Canoes

(Katie and Sadie leave to catch up with their team)

**(Confessional) Cody: **Chris told us to pick a paddle partner it was time for me to make my move. If I can just get Gwen alone for 5 minutes I knew I could win her over with my manly charms.

(As the campers pick their partners to ride in a canoe with Gwen and Trent look at each other with interest of going across the lake together. But are interrupted by Cody)

**Cody: **(Puts his arm a round Gwen) Come on Gwen you and me open-water what do you say. (But Gwen respondeds by angrily injuring him then see Beth and Lindsay dragging Trent away)

**Lindsay: **Trent you have to come with us. (As she and Beth take him to their canoe)

(Gwen releases Cody)

**Gwen: **Fine but I'm in charge.

**Cody: **That's the way I like it.

**(Confessional) Cody: **Yes Yes Yes it is so on.

**(Confessional) Gwen: **Cody? He's like an annoying brother a very annoying little brother.

**(Confessional) Cody: **(Making weird guitar noises)

**(Confessional) Gwen: **So much for hooking up with Trent.

(Izzy jumps in her canoe while Leshawna moves it)

**Izzy: **Just follow my technique I'm 1/87th Cherokee you know which means that the tribe could totally like claim me at anytime. (Leshawna moves their canoe into the water)

**Leshawna: **Let's hope it's today.

**Katie: **Hey Sadie we're so being paddle partners right?

**Sadie: **Oh We're definitely being paddle partners.

(Two run to their canoe excited)

**DJ: **Yo Duncan wanna be partners?

**Duncan: **Sure man.

**Harold: **Hey Tyler need a partner?

**Tyler: **Excellent

(Geoff and Bridgette look at each other)

**Geoff: **Hey so wanna be partners?

**Bridgette:** (Blush's) sure I guess

**Geoff: **Cool

(Heather has no choice but to pair up with Owen then the two head to their canoe)

(DJ and Duncan at their canoe)

**DJ: **Yo man do canoes flip over?

**Duncan: **No you're thinking kayaks. Unless we hit some rough water. (Hands DJ his life jacket)

**DJ: **Water can get rough?

**Duncan: **Yep

**(Confessional) DJ: **When I eight my brothers dared me to jump of the high dive platform at the pool. I was scared but I jumped what's gonna let them call me chicken. I landed on my butt sounds better then a belly flop right? Wrong my trunks went so far up my butt I had to go to the hospital to get them removed. They invented a new word for what I did the wedgie flop. I became so scared water ever since that I forgot how to swim.

(Cody try's to pull the canoe into the water while Gwen was sat in it)

**Cody: **It's okay I've got it. (Try's to Pull the canoe)

**Gwen: **Do you want my help?

**Cody: **No no (Try's to pull it again but falls into the water)

(Gwen rolls her eyes)

(Duncan pulls his canoe into the water with DJ sat in it who was feeling nervous)

**Duncan: **Dude relax you'll be fine. (Hands DJ his oar)

**Owen: **If this canoes a rocking don't come a knocking. (As he and Heather pass by them Heather then hits him with her oar) Oww!

(All the canoes were in the water as Chris gets ready to fire his gun)

**Chris: **On your marks , Get set. Paddle! (Fires the gun and everyone starts paddling their canoes)

(Half way crosses the lake)

**Cody: **So do you want to go out sometime?

**Gwen: **No

**Cody: **How about Friday night?

**Gwen: **uh no

**Cody: **Saturday's good for me how about Saturday?

**Gwen: **I'm not going with you ever!

**Cody: **Okay fine sheesh. So is Sunday out of the question?

(Gwen then hits him in the kiwis with her oar)

**Cody: **Oww got it.

**(Confessional) Cody: **Okay maybe she wasn't quite ready for the codemester.

(As Beth, Lindsay and Trent were rowing their canoe Trent notice Beth was abit unhappy)

**Trent: **What's wrong Beth?

**Beth: **Nothing don't worry about it.

**Trent: **Come on if something on your mind you can tell me.

**Beth: **Well it's Heather.

**Trent: **What's did she do?

**Beth: **She keeps threatening to eliminate me if I don't vote out anyone she wants gone and she keeps treating me Izzy and Lindsay like her slaves.

**Trent: **Beth you shouldn't let Heather treat you like that. People like Heather don't care about anyone but themselves they just want their own way.

**Beth: **You're right I need to start sticking up for myself thanks Trent.

**Trent: **No problem.

(With Cody and Gwen)

**Cody: **I think I know why you keep shooting me down. It's because of Trent isn't it?

(Gwen turns her head to face him)

**Cody: **Look I'm pretty tight with Trent and I was definitely sensing an I'm into Gwen vibe from him.

(Gwen looks at him in disbelief)

**Cody: **I'll put in a good word for you if you want?

**Gwen: **Wow that's really cool of you.

**Cody: **Yeah well.

**Gwen: **If you can get us in the same canoe on the way home I'll so owe you one.

**Cody: **Interesting that you would say that see I'm in a bit of trouble myself.

**Gwen: **What do you mean.

**Cody: **Well I kind made a bet Owen that if I got your bra he'd do all my dishes for the rest of the competition. (Gwen hits him in the kiwis with an oar) Right asking to much got it. (Notices the fog) Hey was that there earlier?

**Gwen: **I don't think so.

(All the campers arrive at boney island)

**Izzy: **Okay did you see that big skull how cool is that? It's like this place is haunted or something.

**Gwen: **Let's just get this over with.

(The two teams holding their canoes over their heads and race threw the forest to the other side of the island but the screaming gophers trouble when a large tree falls in front of them and Cody notices something in the bushes)

**Cody: **I think I saw something.

(Woolly Beavers show up)

**Cody:** Monster Beavers!!!

(All the screaming gophers scream and run away)

**(Confessional) Chris: **A remnant of Pleistocene era the woolly beaver is a day active rodent indigenous to boney island. Oh yeah and they're meat eaters.

(The screaming gophers kept screaming and running from the woolly beavers till they reach a swamp- like area)

**Owen: **Dead end.

(The Screaming Gophers stop and the woolly beavers leave)

**Trent: **Hey they're leaving.

**Owen: **Did anybody pack a change of underwear?

(All the screaming gophers laugh)

**Owen: **No seriously haha (Farts)

**All the gophers: **Ew Owen

(A lot of giant birds get woken up by Owen's fart)

**Owen: **Oh man I'm definitely gonna need new underwear.

(All the screaming gophers get chased by the birds)

**Gwen: **Someone do something.

**Cody: **Oh wait look. (Pulls out a loaf of bread from his pants)

**Gwen: **Where did that come from?

**Cody: **I stole it from Chef so could make us a romantic picnic.

**Gwen: **With bread from your pants?

**Trent: **Just throw it all ready.

(Cody throws the loaf of bread to the birds who stop to eat it and the killer bass race ahead of them)

**Izzy: **Come on the race isn't over yet we still have to burn stuff.

(The killer bass continued running until they see two paths)

**DJ: **Which way are gonna go?

**Harold: **Left definitely left.

**Geoff: **I don't know I think we should take the one on the right.

**Duncan: **I agree with Geoff we'll go right.

**Harold: **Hey! You're only agreeing with Geoff because you don't want to listen to me.

**Duncan: **And this surprises you because?

**Harold: **(Growls at Duncan)

**Bridgette: **The right trail is wider to be fair Harold.

**Duncan: **(Smirks)

**Bridgette: **What are you smirking at?

(Duncan just continues smirking as he and DJ take the path on the right Bridgette just sighs as she and the rest of the bass follow them. Not far behind were the screaming gophers)

**Trent: **I can see the other team.

**Gwen: **Their taking on the right.

**Beth: **Then let's go left.

**Heather: **No we should go right and make sure they don't get to the other side before we do.

**Beth: **No Heather we can beat them if we go left.

**Heather: **No we're taking the path on the right.

**Beth: **All in favor of going left say I.

**All the screaming gophers expected Heather: I **

**Beth: **Left it is.

**Heather: **(Glares at Beth)

(The screaming gophers continue walking until Lindsay tripe's and hurt her leg)

**Lindsay: **Oww

**Beth: **Lindsay are you okay?

**Lindsay: **No I tripped over that branch and hurt my leg.

**Trent: **Let's put her on top of our canoe she'll need to rest her leg.

(Trent and Beth then put Lindsay on top of their canoe carried her the rest of the way. As they got to the beach they found the killer bass were already there gathering wood to make their fire)

**Heather: **I told we should have gone right.

**Trent: **Okay Lindsay you stay here and rest your leg everyone else get all the wood you can find.

**Owen: **Well we better get moving the other team already made their fire. (Notice a small fire)

**Heather: **How did they do that so quickly?

(Duncan shows them his lighter and Chris was watching everyone from his helicopter)

**Chris: **No rule against carrying lighters. Edge killer bass.

**Cody: **How's your leg doing Lindsay?

**Lindsay: **It still hurts.

**Beth: **I've got first aid training. Why don't let me take a look?

**Heather: **Oh no winning this challenge is more important than her stupid leg. Now go in back the forest look for more wood.

**Beth: **No!

**Heather: **What did you say?

**Cody: **I'm just gonna yeah (Runs alway scared)

**Heather: **Take it back

**Beth: **No!

**Heather: **Take it back!

**Beth: **No I'm tired of your bossy attitude and you treating me like your slave. Now if you'll excuse me I have a friends injury's to take care of.

**Heather: **You are so going to regret this.

(With the killer bass Katie and Sadie were collecting more wood when Katie finds a tiki idol)

**Katie: **Oh my gosh Sadie look how cute this tiki doll thingy is.

**Sadie: **Oh my gosh it's so cute.

**Katie: **What do say we keep it as a good luck charm?

**Sadie: **Great idea it will be a perfect souvenir.

**Cody: **Say Trent can talk for a minute?

**Trent: **Sure man what do you want to talk about?

**Cody: **Gwen see I hit on her but I struck out a few times. The point is she's not into me. She's into you.

**Trent: **If you're lying I can easily rearrange your face you know that right?

**Cody: **Dude buddy what do I have to gain from lying to you?

**Trent: **Okay so what do you think I should do about it.

**Cody: **Well I'll tell you Trent here's how I'd play it.

**Heather: **Ladies are you finish with your tea party we're in the middle of a challenge here.

(At the killer bass fire)

**Duncan: **I don't think this is going to be big enough.

**DJ: **You heard our leader we need more wood guys. Come on let's go.

(Tyler grabs all the oars)

**Harold: **Tyler what do you think you're doing?!

(Tyler throws all the oars in the fire which horrifies and angers his team)

**Duncan: **You idiot! Now how are we suppose get home?!

**Tyler: **(gulps)

(With the screaming gophers)

**Izzy: **This ought to do the trick it's a handmade fire starter I made from some tree sap and saint. Stand back guys this is gonna be big.

(Everyone stands back as Izzy throws her ball of tree sap into the fire pit which triggers off a massive explosion.

**Chris: **We have are fire building winner point for the gophers.

**Heather: **Where did you learn to do that?

**Izzy: **Oh you know I spent a summer training camp with the reserves. Yeah I got into some trouble and blew up the kitchen by accident which is why the RCMP is like still all over my butt. I am so totally AWOL.

(With Cody, Gwen and Trent)

**Cody: **Hey guys why don't you two paddle back together while I help Beth take Lindsay back to the canoe.

**Trent: **Sounds cool.

(Cody and Gwen look at each other and Cody gives Gwen a thumbs up)

**Bridgette: **What are we going to do with out paddles?

**Izzy: **You guy's could get someone to swim behind the canoes and push them. I did that once with a huge like 60-foot yacht the whole at flutter kick for like eight days to get to shore and aahh (Before she could finish she was interrupted by an angry Leshawna)

**Duncan: **That's actually a good idea and to think it came from Izzy. DJ you're the only one who's strong enough to push all canoes back.

**DJ: **Dude you can't ask me to do that you know I can't swim.

**Duncan: **DJ the rest of the us aren't strong enough. You're the only chance we've got.

**DJ: **You'reright I have to do this.

**(Confessional) DJ: **It was all up to me needed to swim like a killer bass should and no wedgie flop was gonna stand in my way.

**Geoff: **That is one brave man.

**Killer Bass: **DJ! DJ! DJ! DJ! DJ! DJ!

(DJ with all his strength push all the canoes past every gopher and back to the beach)

**Chris: **The Bass are the winners!

**Killer Bass: **Woo hoo Yeah DJ

**Leshawna: **You'll cost us the game you are dead.

**Izzy: **Right okay you are so lucky that my license to kill is currently expired.

(This makes Leshawna even more angry she then grabs a paddle and starts chasing Izzy)

**(Confessional) Heather: **Beth is needs to pay for disobeying me. I've already got Izzy and Lindsay voting with me Cody is to scared to vote against me and Owen piece of cake.

**(Confessional) Owen: **Mmmh piece of cake. (He saids while literally eating a piece of cake)

**(At the campfire ceremony) **

**Chris: **And when I call out your name come and get a marshmallow.

Cody

Lindsay

Owen

Leshawna

Gwen

Trent

Heather

**Chris: **The final marshmallow goes to... Izzy

**Heather: **You heard him boat of losers that way maybe now you'll think twice before leaving my alliance.

**Beth: **Goodbye everyone good luck to all of you except Heather.

(Beth walks down the dock of shame and takes the boat of losers)

(At the boys side of the screaming gophers cabin Cody notices something under his pillow and finds out it's a bra)

**Cody: **Nice

**Owen: **Is that a bra? (He saids while chuckling)

**Cody: **Yep and you know what that mean's enjoy dish duty my friend.

**Owen: **You mean it belongs to?

**Cody: **A gentlemen never kisses and tells.

(Trent and Gwen were sitting on dock enjoying looking at the stars together. But on the girls side of the killer bass cabin was the tiki doll under Katie's pillow then ominous lightning strikes as the camera pans to the cursed idol)


	8. If You Can’t Take The Heat

If You Can't Take The Heat

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. Both teams set out on a canoe trip to boney island. Cody hit on Gwen about a hundred times but he made up for it by setting her up with the guy she actually likes Trent. Beth got really tired of being boss around by Heather and acting like her slave but after a heart to heart talk with her real friend Trent she gained the courage to stand up to Heather who unfortunately wasn't having it. And because of that Beth was betrayed by her own alliance and sent packing. However two members of the killer bass have security taken a creepy stick statue voodoo thingy from the deadliest island in muskoka. Will Katie and Sadie live to regret their souvenir? Find out right now on Total Drama Island**

**(Intro) **

(In the boys side of the killer bass cabin with DJ Duncan and Geoff)

**Geoff: **Man it feels good winning two challenges in a row wouldn't you agree dudes.

**Duncan: **Don't get your hopes up dude. We got lucky in the last challenge. Plus if we got four members of this team who aren't much help to us.

**DJ: **Come on Duncan I know Katie and Sadie can be annoying and Tyler's not as strong as he thinks and Harold talks to much. But don't you think you're being a little bit harsh?

**Duncan: **I'm a bad boy. I'm suppose to be harsh.

**Harold: **(From outside) Duncan!!!!!

**Duncan: **Well looks like we might as well go and what the dork wants.

(Leaves the cabin with Geoff and DJ)

**Duncan: **What you want dweeb?

**Harold: **You strung all my underwear up the flag pole!

**Duncan: **(laughs) oh yeah I forget I did that. (Continues laughing)

(DJ and Geoff look up and see a line of Harold's underwear up the flag pole and started laughing with Duncan)

**Geoff: **Dude that is awesome (fists bumps Duncan)

**Harold: **(Growls at Duncan)

**(Confessional) Harold: **I have had it with Duncan. I hoped rigging Courtney out would throw him off his game but it clearly hasn't. Well now it's my turn to make him suffer. (Laughs evilly)

(At the beach)

**Chris: **Today's challenge will test your minds your teamwork and your skills in the kitchen. You'll be cooking a three course meal and serving it to me for tasing the team that cooks the best dishes wins. The losers will send somebody home. Each team will appoint a head chef to create the theme of the meal and to oversee the cooking. To cook you'll need ingredients. Every morning a truck brings us food today's task starts there.

(DJ Geoff and Duncan open the back doors of the truck)

**Geoff: **Hey how about we do a killer Italian theme.

**Duncan: **Hello head chef.

**Geoff: **Seriously?

(Duncan and DJ nod in agreement)

**Geoff: **Well then let's get grabbing.

(With the Screaming Gophers)

**Heather: **Head chef called it! (Turns to Lindsay) Try not to get injured in this challenge understand?

(Lindsay nods in fear and as Heather leaves Leshawna walks to her)

**Leshawna: **Just ignore her girl. (Puts her hand on Lindsay's shoulder)

**(Confessional) Heather: **I had to take the leadership role there's only me who knows how to lead. And frankly everyone else on the team is pretty unless.

(With the killer bass in the kitchen)

**Geoff: **Okay we got like three courses and seven people so everybody partner up.

**DJ: **I know how to make pasta sauce.

**Bridgette: **I know how to boil pasta. (High fives DJ)

**Harold: **Me Katie and Sadie can rock the antipasto I'm like a black belt when it comes to cutting cheese.

(All the killer bass laughs)

**Harold: **What? What?

**Duncan: **I guess that leaves Tyler and me on dessert detail.

**Tyler: **How about we make some cannolis?

**Duncan: **Yeah sure they shouldn't be a problem to make.

(With the screaming gophers)

**Heather: **Gwen and Izzy you're on the citrus macadamia upside down cake flambe. Trent and Owen you're on ribs. Leshawna and Lindsay you're on pineapple skewers and mango dip.

**Leshawna: **

Girl let me handle the appetizers. I know how to make a pineapple chutney that would melt the socks of the devil.

**Heather: **Oh really well thats so great. But since I'm head chef we're gonna stick to my plan and my plan is pineapples with sticks through them got it.

(With the killer bass)

(Bridgette and DJ were chopping tomatoes when Geoff walks past them and DJ notices Bridgette staring at Geoff)

**DJ: **I think he digs you.

**Bridgette: **Maybe? He is kind of cute.

(DJ then grabs Geoff and then try's to make him start a conversation with Bridgette)

**Geoff: **You know you look good when you're cooking dinner. Kind like my friend Evan's really hot mom.

**Bridgette: **Excuse me?

**DJ: **Geoff why don't you go and get us some more tomatoes dude?

**Geoff: **Sure thing bud. Later bridge.

(Bridgette shake's her head disapproved by what Geoff said)

(Duncan and Tyler were working on their dish when Harold came by carrying a bucket of hot water. He then pretends to trip by accident and spills the water on Duncan's hands)

**Duncan: **(Screaming in pain)

**Tyler: **You okay man? Harold you need to be more careful.

**Harold: **I'm sorry it was accident.

**Geoff: **What heck happened here?

**Duncan: **That dork spilled hot water on me! Man my hands are burning!

**Geoff: **Dude relax I'll take you to the infirmary and Harold be more carful in further.

**Duncan: **You'll pay for this dweeb.

(Geoff takes Duncan to the infirmary and Harold smirks as they left)

**(Confessional) Harold: **(chuckles) I totally did that on purpose and it fell so right.

(With the screaming gophers Lindsay was slicing the pineapples and Heather wasn't pleased)

**Heather: **These slices are totally uneven switch places with Leshawna.

**Leshawna: **What are talking about? They look fine to me.

**Heather: **Umm I didn't get to be head chef because of poor presentation.

**Leshawna: **

No! You got to be head chef because you called it. And who do you think you're fooling with this crispy white apron power tip you are!

**Heather: **Are you going to be a team player or not?!

**Leshawna: **Ooohh I'm a team player! But I'm also alert to pineapples!

**Heather: **Just get slicing now!

(Lindsay and Leshawna switch places)

**Heather: **Thanks guys.

**Leshawna: **Ooh two face bossy little (notices the rashes on her arms) Oh ugh yo what do you recommend about this?

**Heather: **Yo I recommend you scratch after we win. Get back to work.

(Leshawna charges start Heather but Gwen Lindsay and Izzy hold her back)

(With the killer bass Geoff returns)

**Geoff: **Okay guys Duncan's fine his hands are still burn but once they cool down he'll come back and help us with the challenge.

**DJ: **That's good. Me and Bridgette are almost done with the pasta.

**Harold: **The antipasto is looking great as I preferred.

**Geoff: **Good how are cannolis going Tyler?

**Tyler: **They would be done a lot quicker if Duncan was helping me out.

(Duncan enters the kitchen)

**Duncan: **Well he's here now so stop whining

**DJ: **

Dude shouldn't you be waiting till you're hands have cooled down.

**Duncan: **My hands are as cool as they need to be. Now if you're done whining Tyler shall we get this desert finished.

**Tyler: **Fine with me.

(With the screaming gophers Heather saw Izzy staring at the cake)

**Heather: **What's wrong?

**Izzy: **Well we used all the flambé start but it won't flambé.

**Heather: **Nothing happen when you lit it.

**Izzy: **Oh

**(Confessional) Heather: **It's like talking to a Lindsay 2.0

**Heather: **Pay attention girls this is how you flambé step 1 poor the flambé liquid witch you did manage step 2 of 2 light it.

(As Heather lights the cake it burns due to Izzy and Gwen putting to much gasoline on the desert. Gwen then chuckles when sees Heather's face. Heather then grabs a frying pan and look in it to see her eyebrows are gone)

**Heather: **(Screams) My eyebrows! Owen!

**Owen: **Is it finally lunch time?

**Heather: **No! Go get my makeup bag from the cabin now!

(Owen rush's to get Heathers makeup bag)

**Leshawna: **Excuse me I need a bathroom break.

**Heather: **Well evidently I need new eyebrows. But we don't always get what we want do we? Ugh it's like I'm on a team of losers.

**(Confessional) Leshawna: **Oh that is it someone's got to teach this girl a little respect.

(With the killer bass)

**Harold: **Hey guy's after I finished the antipasto I made some sandwich's you can chow down while you work.

**Duncan: **Ha thanks dweeb. (bits into the sandwich) Why does this tastes like sweat and lotion? (Then noticed his underwear in his sandwich) Gross!

**Harold: **(Laughs hysterically) Consider that payback for putting all my underwear up the flagpole.

**Duncan: **(Growls at Harold)

(Owen was outside the cabin trying to get Heather's makeup bag for her but notices the bee hive as he try's to avoid it he steps on a rake. He then screams in pain and falls on the ground attracting the bees as he gets stung by them. He then returns to the kitchen with Heathers makeup bag swollen and bloated from the stings)

**Heather: **Don't just stand there give it.

(Owen then tosses the bag to Heather before falling to ground)

**Heather: **Hey! (She saids as Leshawna pushes her and catches the makeup bag and Heather try's to get it from her)

**Leshawna: **Gwen (Throws the bag to Gwen)

**Heather: **Give me (But Gwen throws it to Izzy)

**Leshawna: **In the fridge. (Opens the fridge)

(Heather glares at Izzy demanding that she give her the bag.)

**Izzy: **Oops (Throws the makeup bag in the fridge)

**Heather: **(Screams and runs into the fridge but Leshawna locks the fridge with Heather inside) Hey you can't do this I'm head chef.

**Lindsay: **You think Heather's really mad at you?

**Heather: **(From inside the fridge) I will destroy you!

**Leshawna: **She'll get over it girl needs to learn how to chill.

(With the killer bass)

(Bridgette goes to see how Duncan and Tyler are doing with the desert)

**Bridgette: **Geoff ask me to see how you guys are doing with the desert?

**Tyler: **It's going well.

(Bridgette then notices Duncan was not putting the same amount of custard in the cannolis)

**Bridgette: **Duncan they all have to have the same amount of custard.

**Duncan: **Relax there fine. You know during challenges you should stop worrying so much it's really annoying.

**Bridgette: **I don't worry during challenges all the time for your information.

**Duncan: **(chuckles) Oh yeah you're totally relaxed. (Squirts custard at Bridgette face)

**Bridgette: **(Gasps Wipes her face then throws a bowl of custard at Duncan and it lands on his head making her giggle. She then wipes a bit of custard of him with her finger and tastes it)

**(Confessional) Duncan: **Man that girl really bugs me. She even reminds me of my annoying little sister.

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **Duncan he's like a brother. A very reckless and jerky big brother.

(At the table with Chris Geoff and Izzy)

**Izzy: **Your meal is coming right up sir.

**Geoff: **Back In sec with your meal dude I mean sir.

(With the killer bass)

**Geoff: **Okay the screaming gophers are first guys so Katie and Sadie guard the food everyone else let's do this.

(Heather was still in the fridge trying to draw herself an new eyebrow and was freezing cold)

(Back to Katie and Sadie)

**Sadie: **(Hears her stomach growling) Oh Katie looking at all this food is making me so hungry.

**Katie: **(Hears her stomach growling) Oh me too. Maybe a tiny bit of pasta will fill us up.

**Sadie: **Yeah they won't mind if we have a tiny bit will they?

**Katie: **I don't think they'll notice if only have a tiny bit.

**Sadie: **I can't take it anymore let's eat.

**Katie: **Agreed

(With Chris at the table)

**Chris: **Well done with your pineapples. Now let's taste the ribs. (Eat the ribs) Excellent 7 for the pineapples and 9 for the ribs. The screaming gophers have 16 so let's see if the bass can get more than that. (Harold gives him the antipasto and Chris then eats it) Your antipasto pass the test 8 points. Now let's bring on the pasta please.

(The killer bass wait for Katie and Sadie to bring out the pasta)

**Geoff: **Whats taking them so long?

**Duncan: **I'll go and check. (As goes into the kitchen he finds out that Katie and Sadie have eaten the pasta) Tell me you two did not just eat that in entire plate of pasta! (Pushes Katie and Sadie out of the kitchen and they serve the whats left of the pasta to Chris)

**Chris: **Yeah this looks like it's been eaten.

**Sadie: **Not all of it we did just leave a bit of it on that area of the plate.

(Chris eats the small bit of pasta)

**Chris: **Okay since the pasta was already eaten zero points. (The killer bass glare at Katie and Sadie) Time for desert. (Eats the cannolis made by Duncan and Tyler) Umm 6 (Duncan and Tyler look down) the bass have 14 so let's see how the screaming gophers desert tastes. (Izzy puts the cake on the table) I have to say this desert looks like a winner. (Takes a bite of the cake but starts chocks)

**Owen: **Hang on there. (Saves Chris from chocking as the piece of cake cafe out of him) Yes got it hahaha.

**Izzy: **Ewww

**Chris: **What the heck is this?

**Lindsay: **It's Heather's recipe (gasp) Oh my gosh she still in the fridge.

(Chris looks at the Screaming Gophers)

**Leshawna: **What the girl was making everyone trip.

**Chris: **Oh I hear that. (Get horrified when he sees Heather as does Owen)

**Owen: **(Gasp) Oh the horror.

**Heather: **(Shivering) You guy's are so Dead. Is it over?

**Chris: **It is the screaming gophers win with 16 to 14 due their pasta already being eaten.

**Heather: **Good to know you guys are so lucky we're not voting someone off tonight. (Glares at her team)

**(At the campfire ceremony)**

**Chris: **You'll cast your votes and made your decision. There are only eight marshmallows on this plate the camper who does not get a marshmallow will walk down the dock of shame and take the boat of losers. When you hear call your name come and get your marshmallow.

Bridgette

Duncan

DJ

Tyler

Geoff

Harold

**Chris: **The final marshmallow goes to...Katie

**Katie: **No not Sadie.

**Sadie: **Listen Katie don't worry you can do this. (Whispers) And don't you still have are good look charm.

**Katie: **Okay hopefully it will keep me safe the next elimination I'll miss you Sadie.

**Sadie: **I'll miss you too (hugs her)

(Sadie walks down the dock of shame and takes the boat of losers)

(At night while Harold was asleep Duncan DJ and Geoff drag his bed out to the dock)

(The next morning the sound of the girls laughing woke Harold up)

**All the girls: **Good morning Harold

**Harold: **(Shrieks and covers himself with a pillow and sees Duncan Geoff and DJ on a canoe)

**Duncan: **Hey dweeb consider this payback for the underwear sandwich and dumping hot water on my hands. (Laughs along with Geoff and DJ)

(Harold then growled at Duncan then runs back into the cabin)


	9. Basic Straining

Basic Straining

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. Things got cooking between the campers. Heather pushed Leshawna to far in the cook off challenge and ended up locked in the fridge. Harold desided it was his turn to torture Duncan but it soon backfired. The killer bass lost due to Katie and Sadie eating their main course witch resulted in Sadie getting voted off. Will Katie survive without Sadie? Find out right here on Total Drama Island **

**(Intro)**

(At the killer bass cabin Katie was still crying about Sadie so Bridgette desided to comfort her)

**Bridgette: **Don't worry Katie. I'm sure Sadie would want you to keep going.

**Katie: **(wipes her tears) Yeah you're right thanks Bridgette.

**(Confessional) Katie: **I'll win for you Sadie I just hope our good luck charm will help me.

(In the girls side of the screaming gophers cabin)

**Heather: **(sneezing)

**Gwen: **Need a little echinacea? (Making Leshawna chuckle)

**Heather: **Oh you're so funny you think that you could just lock me up in a freezer and get away with it. I am gonna make you sorry that you ever met me.

**Leshawna: **Way to late for gurl.

**Heather: **Ugh you are such a (sneeze)

**Chef: **(Loudspeaker) Listen up you little cockroach's. I want all campers to meet me at the dock of shame at all nine hundred hours. That means now soldiers now!

(All the campers run to the dock)

**Chef: **(Megaphone) Line up and stand a tension.

**Gwen: **This is going to be a fun day. (She whispers to Trent)

**Chef: **What did you say to me?!

**Gwen: **Nothing

**Chef: **(Megaphone) And you'll continue to say nothing until I tell you that can say something?! Today's challenge will not be an easy one in fact I not expect everyone to come out alive. My orders are to make sure that all the babies in front of me drop out of my boot camp expect one the last standing wins for their team.

**Heather: **

What happened to Chris?

**Chef: **(Megaphone) Rule number one you will address me as master chef. Have got that?!

**All The Campers: **Yes master chef!

**Chef: **(Megaphone) You will sleep when I tell you to sleep! You will eat when I tell you to eat! Is that clear?! (To Geoff)

**Geoff: **Yes master chef!

**Chef: **(Megaphone) Rule number 2 When your ready to give up you will walk to end of the dock and ring the bell. Which brings me to rule number three I like to get one round done before the day and that day will not end until someone drops out. Now get your butts down to the beach soldiers now!

(All the campers run to the beach)

**(Confessional) Gwen: **Okay whosoever's sick twisted idea this was to put him in charge of this challenge. I have to say I'm a little bit impressed.

**Chef: **Listen up each team much hold a canoe over there heads. I catch you taking your hands of the canoe and will be eliminated. And no one eats lunch until someone drops out. Canoes up!

(Both teams lift their canoes)

**Owen: **This isn't that hard.

**Geoff:** Piece of cake**. **

(Time goes by and both teams are struggling)

**Chef: **Come on you sissies it's only been three hours.

**Chris: **Looks like they missed lunch today.

**Chef: **Mmhmm guess they weren't just hungry. Unless someone wants to quit now?

(Owen stomach growls)

**Gwen: **Don't even think about it Owen.

(Geoff then uses a fishing line on Harold's underwear)

**Duncan: **(whispers to Geoff) Time to land that fish.

(Geoff then uses the fishing line to rip Harold's underwear)

**Harold: **Oww! idiots.

**Chef: **Is there a problem down here?

**Harold: **No

(Now nightfall)

**Chef: **Twenty-five of us when into the jungle that night only five came back out.

**Gwen: **What war were you in anyway?

**Duncan: **The one in his big head officially.

**Chef: **Did I ask you two to speak? Cause I don't remember asking you two to speak.

**Gwen: **Whatever he so wasn't in a war.

**Lindsay: **Guys I can't do this anymore I have no feeling in my arms.

**Tyler: **I'm with you babe this is torture. I'm quitting.

**Chef: **Looks like got two quitters.

**Duncan: **Tyler I know you're weak but don't dare quit and get here right now!

**Owen: **Don't do it Lindsay.

(Both Tyler and Lindsay hit their heads on the bell causing both teams to drop their canoes in annoyance)

**Chef: **Listen here you two have nothing to be ashamed of. (Megaphone) Expect being two big babies that let their teams down as for the rest of you head to the mess hall for dinner.

**Tyler: **(whispers to Lindsay) You want to spend the rest of the night making out?

**Lindsay: **(whispers) Yes!

(The two run of somewhere and everyone else heads to the main lodge)

**Chef: **Alright maggots open your ears. You got 10 minutes to eat before night training begins. So get to it!

**Owen and Harold: **Night training? No way!

**Gwen: **Excuse me master chef where's the food?

**Chef: **You're looking at it. (Chuckles)

(Owen opens the garbage can)

**Owen: **This is the leftover garbage from this morning's breakfast.

**Chef: **Darn right when you're at war you take what you can get.

(Everyone but Heather get something from the garbage cans and Duncan brings Harold a glass)

**Duncan: **Hey Harold we fell really bad about the whole fishing underwear thing so here we found you some apple juice.

**Harold: **Thanks (drinks it then spits it out) That's not juice.

**Duncan: **(Laughs)Oh my mistake dude we must have confused it we the kitchen grease.

**Katie: **That is so immature Duncan. You need to grow up.

**Bridgette: **If he even knows how to.

**Duncan: **(chuckles) Yeah if you're so mature Malibu then why don't you stop drooling over Geoff and tell him how you feel already.

**Bridgette: **(Blush's) Don't you dare go there with me greenie.

**Duncan: **(Laughs) Greenie? Is that best you can come up with.

**Bridgette: **And to think Courtney told you were actually nice.

**Duncan: **(Laughs) Me? Nice Yeah right.

**Harold: **Why she think that?

**Bridgette: **Nevermind I guess she was wrong he's just as gross and annoying as he us to believe. Enjoy your garbage. (Walks away and Duncan starts looking nervous)

(All the campers expect Tyler and Lindsay were copying the dance moves from Chef until Duncan turns of the music)

**Bridgette: **Duncan what are doing?

**Duncan: **One of us drops out we're done for the day.

**Chef: **We're done when I say we're! Now drop and give me 20! (Duncan gets on the ground and does 20 push ups)

(In the main lodge)

**Chef: **For your next challenge you will complete a three hundred word essay about how much you love me. Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge will be eliminated.

(Two hours later)

(Everyone starts getting tired and Chef then grabs everyone's essay then he starts reading Duncan's)

**Chef: **I love master chef hatchet because he is very very very very very very very very very very very this is just one sentence with five pages of verys between.

**Duncan: **It's three hundred words exactly. You can count them if you want.

(Chef then slips on Owen's drool)

**Chef: **Wipe up that drool you little baby! (Looks at Trent Izzy Cody and DJ) You four slackers are out. The rest of you get to bed and report to the playing field at all five hundred hours!

**Duncan: **uh-huh missed a spot there greneral.

**Chef: **What! Do want to run 50 laps around this camp right now.

**Bridgette: **No thanks. He's going straight to bed aren't you. (Whispers to Duncan) Stop ticking him off go to bed and do what you're told for once. Got it?

**Duncan: **Whatever you say Malibu and by the way just admit you like Geoff already I know you want him.

**Bridgette: **Ugh! Get to bed you pig!

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **Unbelievable. I feel like I'm dealing with a five year old. Actually make that a five year old pig.

(It was now 5am at the playing field)

**Chef: **You will all run this obstacle course until you all can complete it in under one minute. Am I making myself clear?

**Duncan: **Crystal

**Bridgette: **If you lose this for us I'm gonna make you so miserable.

**Chef: **Go maggots go!

(All the remaining campers run the obstacle course. Harold try's to climb the wall but falls over it and swallows to much mud)

**Duncan: **Umm general crazy we've got a situation here.

**Harold: **Too much mud.

**Chef: **Ring the bell and report the infirmary your tour of duty is finished.

**Duncan: **Wow poor guy. (He saids to Geoff)

**Chef: **Back on the course soldiers now. One false move and I be on you like stink on a poop wagon.

**Duncan: **I look forward to it sir!

(The campers continue running the course with Bridgette and Leshawna being forced to drop out after getting stuck in the mud)

**Duncan: **Fallen soldiers I salute you both. (Notices to feet in front of him and looks up to see it's Chef)

**Chef: **You just brought yourself twenty more push-ups!

**Duncan: **Thank you (kisses his nose)

**Chef: **(Growls in anger and his face turns red in rage)

**Geoff: **I think you may have pushed him over the edge bro.

**Duncan: **I think you're right.

**Chef: **One night solitary confinement. In the boat house.

(All the campers expected Duncan gasps)

**Duncan: **Big deal. How scary can it be? (In the boat house) Should of kept my big mouth shut.

(In the main lodge with the killer bass Harold got back from the infirmary and Bridgette was worried about Duncan)

**Bridgette: **I better go check on him.

**Harold: **What for? It's not like he's any help in this challenge anyway. And I thought you hated him?

**Bridgette: **I don't completely hate him. I just can't stand his behavior. He's rude he's rebellious and he's totally annoying. I'm gonna go check on him.

**(Confessional) Harold: **I'll never understand why people would even care about that punk.

(Bridgette arrives at the boat house and opens the door)

**Bridgette: **Hello Duncan.

**Duncan: **(Whistling) Malibu

**Bridgette: **I wish you'd stop calling me that.

**Duncan: **So come to keep me company?

**Bridgette: **Even pigs deserve a meal. (Shows him the food)

**Duncan: **Oh no thanks I'll stick with the bait.

**Bridgette: **Yeah well that's all Chef service us after our patient performance on the obstacle course. Why do egg Chef on like that? You know you're only going to get in trouble.

**Duncan: **Why do you worrie so much over everything.

**Bridgette: **I do not worrie all time.

**Duncan: **You always worrie about getting in trouble.

**Bridgette: **Well you always have to break the rules.

**Duncan: **Only the ones I want to. (Winks At her)

**Bridgette: **Okay so maybe I do worry about getting in trouble I guess that makes me a big loser in your books right?

**Duncan: **Maybe

**Bridgette: **Ugh!

**Duncan: **So why do you worry about getting in trouble?

**Bridgette: **Because getting in to trouble gets you thrown into a fish cabin.

**Duncan: **But I'm in the fish cabin with you aren't I? But then again you'd wish you were in here with Geoff wouldn't you? (Making Bridgette blush's) Come on malibu I've seen the way you look at him. I mean look how obvious Courtney was into me.

**Bridgette: **(Chuckles) Yeah true. (Signs) Okay yes I have feelings for Geoff but if you say anything I will kill you. Plus I don't think he likes me that way.

**Duncan: **Chill malibu you're secret is safe with me. And if you want I can help get you guys together as long as you vote with me until the teams merge.

**Bridgette: **Alright deal. (Shakes his hand)

**Chef: **(Loudspeaker) Listens up remaining boot campers the final part of your challenge begins tomorrow morning at all seven hundred hours.

(It was now morning and Katie, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Owen and Heather were hanging upside down a tree)

**Chef: **What you are experiencing is a ancient form of torture by now the blood has begun rushing to your head. The next stage is nausea follow by dizziness and a flush appertain as the blood gives the pool in your eyes you may experience (Before he could finish Duncan falls from the tree feeling dizzy)

**Geoff and Katie: **Duncan

**Bridgette: **(Checks on Duncan) It's okay he's alright.

(Geoff and Katie put their hands on the branch as does Gwen but Owen couldn't reach)

**Owen: **(Struggling) I can't reach. (Farts) Hahaha

**Heather: **Okay that's it I'm done. (Jumps from the tree but then Owen falls of the tree and lands on top of her) Get of me you big ox.

(Geoff suddenly starts feeling dizzy)

**Geoff: **Oh man Katie why do you have two heads?

**Katie: **I don't Geoff are you okay?

**Geoff: **I don't think I am. (Falls of the tree)

**Bridgette: **Geoff! Are you okay?

**Geoff: **I am now thanks bridge.

**Bridgette: **(Blush's) sure (helps Geoff)

**Chris: **So hows everything going?

**Bridgette: **Okay Katie it's all up to you.

**Owen: **You got this Gwen?

**Gwen: **Oh yeah I can hang here all day.

**Katie: **Not as long as I can. (The tiki doll falls out her pocket) Oh no my good luck charm! (Jumps down from the tree to get it)

**Bridgette: **Katie what are doing? We just lose the challenge. And what is that tiki doll thingy?

**Katie: **Sadie and I borrowed it back as a souvenir. You know from the other island.

**Bridgette: **You did what?!

**Chris: **You mean boney island. The deadliest island in Muskoka. The one I specially said not take anything from or you'll be cursed.

**Katie: **Yeah I didn't know I'll put it back. (Runs off)

**Chef: **Looks like the screaming gophers win! Congratulations Gwen I'd go to war with you anytime.

**Gwen: **I'll keep that in mind when choosing my career.

**Chef: **You do that soldier you do that.

**(At the campfire ceremony)**

**Chris: **I only have six marshmallows on this plate and these marshmallows represent the campers that will continue to be campers here. You've all casted your votes and made your decision. If I do not call out your name you must immediately go down to the dock of shame catch the boat of losers and go home and you can't come back ever.

Duncan

DJ

Geoff

Bridgette

Harold

**Chris: **The final marshmallow goes to... Tyler

**Katie: **What?

**Duncan: **Don't look so surprised it's you're own fault for taking that doll from that island.

**Bridgette: **I'm sorry Katie but you did costed us the challenge.

(Katie walks down the dock of shame and takes the boat of losers with Sadie who waited for her on the boat)


	10. Phobia Factor

Phobia Factor

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. Our campers were put through master chefs hatchet's brutal boot camp. Duncan was the first to be sent to the brig by major harshness for disorderly conduct. And Bridgette then smuggled food for the delinquent who then decided to try and get her and Geoff together. Gwen won for the Screaming Gophers and thanks to Katie for losing the challenge and putting a curse on her own team she was sent packing. How wil Bridgette feel about being the only girl left on her team? Will Duncan keep his word and get her with Geoff? Find out next on Total Drama Island**

**(Intro) **

(The killer bass were around the campfire and Geoff notices Bridgette feeling abit down)

**Geoff: **You okay bridge?

**Bridgette: **I'm okay just I'm just finding it a bit awkward being the only girl left on are team.

**Geoff: **Hey don't worry just because you're the only girl left on our team doesn't mean you haven't got friends we all like being around you.

**Bridgette: **Thanks Geoff.

(Duncan then notices the screaming gophers coming towards them)

**Duncan: **What do you lot want?

**Gwen: **Owen sank up our cabin and we need some time to air out.

(Owen farts)

**Trent: **Eww Dude.

**Cody: **And we do not want to go in the woods with all them bears in there they freak me out.

**Tyler: **I feel you chickens give me the creeps dude.

**Gwen: **You're afraid of chickens?

**Duncan: **(Laughs) Wow that's just pathetic man.

**(Confessional) Gwen: **So suddenly everyone's having a big share fest by the fire. Like how DJ's scared of heights. Harold's afraid of snakes. Even Heather admitted she was afraid of rats.

(Back at the campfire)

**Gwen: **Whats my worst fear? I guess being buried alive.

**Leshawna: **Spiders their so small and gross.

**Owen: **Flying man that's so crazy stuff.

**Izzy: **I hate clowns their faces are just creepy.

**Geoff: **I'm scared of hail it's small but deadly dude.

**Bridgette: **Being left alone in the woods.

**Lindsay: **Bad haircuts.

**Duncan: **Man your all patience.

**Bridgette: **Oh really well what's exactly your fear mr. King of all bad boys?

(Everyone glares at Duncan waiting for him to reveal his fear)

**Duncan: **(Sighs) Giant Condors

**Cody: **Ex-squeeze-me I didn't quite get that.

**Trent: **Dude did you say giant condors?

**Lindsay: **Whats a condor?

**Trent: **It's one of the largest birds alive.

**Duncan: **Don't say it dude.

**Tyler: **And you call the rest of the us patience.

**Harold: **So if there was a large condor right now.

**Duncan: **(coving his ears) Shut up! shut up!! shut up!!!

**Trent: **It's alright dude everyone's scared of something. (Patted Duncan's back) I hate mimes like a lot.

(At the mess hall next morning)

**Chris: **Yo campers your next challenge is a little game I like to call phobia factor. Prepare to face your worst fears. Now for our first victims Heather meet us all in Chef's kitchen it's cause's we're dealing with a rat infection.

**Heather: **(Spilts out her drink when she here's the word rat) Did you just say rats?

**Chris: **Yes. Yes I did. Yo Gwen you me the beach. A few tons of sand.

**Gwen: **(Gasps)

**Lindsay: **Wait how did they know those were your worst fears?

**Gwen: **Because we told them.

(Lindsay still confused)

**Trent: **At the campfire last night.

**Lindsay: **Wait they were listening to us.

**Gwen: **It's a reality show enstein they're always listening to us.

**Lindsay: **That's like eavesdropping.

**Chris: **Chef Hatchet didn't you have a special order for Tyler here today?

(Chef nods and gives Tyler a some chicken shaped like a chicken Tyler then bites the chicken's head off only to have the head of a real live chicken pop out)

**Tyler: **(Screams like a little girl)

(The first to face their fear was Lindsay. Chris brought a wig for her to wear the whole day. He then put's it on her head and Chef dresses up as a clown to scare Izzy. Izzy was so scared she ran away screaming)

**Chris: **Now Leshawna your next.

**Leshawna: **Fine bring it on. (Chef comes from behind her and puts a spider on her shoulder but Leshawna sees the spider and runs away screaming in fright)

**Chris: **Heather your turn. (Releases a rat who runs towards Heather)

**Heather: **Get away from me! (Kicks the rat away earning the screaming gophers their first point)

**Chris: **Well some Heather. Harold your turn. (Releases a snake and it hiss at Harold)

**Harold: **Hiya (Does a karate chop hitting the snake on its head making it run away)

**Chris: **Well dome Harold you just earned a point for your team. Owen ready for some flying?

**Owen: **(Gulps) Yep

(Owen then gets in the yellow airplane that looks like it's falling apart that's piloted by Chef and starts screaming as the plane flies haphazardly)

(At the beach Gwen was in a plexiglass box being buried in the by Chris)

**Trent: **There's enough air for an hour you only need to do five minutes.

**Chris: **As long as we don't forget to dig you out.

**Gwen: **Not funny Chris.

**Trent: **I'll be listening the whole time just yell for me if you panic and I'll dig you right up.

**Gwen: **Goodbye cruel world.

(A few minutes later)

**Chris: **Okay now that Gwen's buried in the sand. DJ your turn.

(At the top of the cliff)

**Chris: **Since you didn't jump in the first episode. Let's see if you'll do it now.

**Duncan: **(Clapping) Hey you can do this buddy.

(DJ then a run up jumps of the cliff screaming and lands in the water earning a point for his team)

**Killer Bass: **Woo hooYeah DJ.

(At the beach)

**Trent: **You still alive in there only three minutes to go.

**Gwen: **And then you'll dig me up right?

**Trent: **Don't worry I'm not going anywhere I promises.

**Gwen: **I need a some kind of distraction. Tell me a story. Why do hate mimes so much.

**Trent: **(Signs) My mom took me to this carnival once when I was 4 so I could see the elephants I was stocked.

**Gwen: **Yeah

**Trent: **I was so busy watching them that I lost her for a minute I called out but when I turned around all I could see was this horrible white face with black lips pretending to be me. I screamed and tried to run but every time I turned around he was there doing this fake run and scream routine. (Someone taps him on the shoulder he turns around and see a mime in front of him. He screams starts running away but the mime chases after him)

**Gwen: **Trent?

(Trent and mime run pass Chris and the rest of the campers)

**Chris: **(Megaphone) Just talk to him bro and ask him to go away. Okay we got two minutes before Gwen's done Duncan you're up. Interns release the condor! (The interns opened a cage and a huge condor came out of it)

**Duncan: **Oh no

**Geoff: **Don't worry dude condors are just bigger versions of vultures.

**Chris: **Just stroke the condor on the head and you're done.

**Duncan: **Are you insane do have any idea how dangers these birds are?!

**Chris: **Yes that's why I'm telling you to stroke it.

(Duncan looks more nervous than ever)

**Bridgette: **Hey it's okay if you can't do it.

(Duncan looks at the condor and sighs Bridgette holds his hand while DJ puts his hand on his shoulder and Geoff gives him a pat him on the back)

**Duncan: **Alright I'll try.

**DJ: **You can do this bro.

**Duncan:**

Okay,Okay. (Walk towards the condor and strokes it on the head. The condor wasn't to pleased and grabs Duncan caring him in the air and flings him to the ground) Oww

(The killer bass were shocked but still cheered for Duncan)

**Bridgette: **Duncan you're awesome. (Hug's him)

**DJ: **That was really brave dude. (Hugs him along with Bridgette)

**Geoff: **Yeah none of us could have gotten that close to an animal that dangerous. Join's in the group hug's)

**Duncan: **(Struggling to breathe) Guy's I'm glad I faced my fear but I can't breathe with all of you squeezing me to death.

**Bridgette,DJ and Geoff: **Sorry.

**Chris: **Well done Duncan now it's you're turn Bridgette.

**Bridgette: **(Gulps)

**Duncan: **Like you said Bridgette it's okay if you can't do it.

**Bridgette: **Don't worry if you can pet a giant condor I spend time alone in the woods.

**Chris: **Stay confidence while you can Bridgette because you're staying in the woods for six hours.

**Bridgette: **Bring it on. (Goes into the woods)

**DJ, Duncan and Geoff: **Good luck bridge!

(At the beach Trent was still running away from the mime he then notices the dock and jumps in the water)

**Trent: **Ha what's the matter mime can't swim? (The mime was about to jump in the water) Stop! Umm your makeup will run. (The mime puts his head down in deafet and walks away) Take that you makeup wearing freak.

**Chris: **Nicely played Trent. (reveals a remote) Unfortunately I don't think things are going quite so well for our buddy Geoff.

(Geoff is lying on a chair for a nap but a small dark cloud floats above him and hail starts falling from on to Geoff who screams in fear and runs away still screaming with the cloud following him)

**Trent: **Can you make the cloud go lower and pelt him harder?

**Chris,**You are one sick dude. But yeah. (Lowers the cloud on Geoff who was still running away screaming)

**Trent: **Haha that's awesome. Hey do ever feel like you forgotten something?

**Chris: **Sometimes I usually ignore it and the feeling goes away. (Chuckles) Watch this I'm gonna bury him in hail.

**Trent: **Bury! Oh no Gwen!

**Chris: **Okay before I go help Trent dig Gwen out Cody it's time for fear. You must go into the woods and hug a bear.

(Chef lands the plane and Owen jump out immediately)

**Owen: **Yay I did it. (Kisses the ground)

**Chris: **Congratulations Owen you earned a point for your team. Chef go with Cody to make sure he actually hugs a bear.

**Cody: **Oh man

(Cody and Chef go into the woods and find a bear cave Cody then goes into the cave and try's hug the bear)

(In the woods with Bridgette)

**Bridgette: **Okay Okay Okay bridge you can do this only four hours and fifthteen minutes to go. (Hears a bears roar)

(Chris and Trent were digging Gwen out)

**Trent: **What was that?

**Chris: **If I had to guess I say Cody just failed to face his fear.

(Cody and Chef run out of the cave and the bear chases after them)

**Trent: **(Finally digs Gwen out) Gwen you did it (She throws a her walkie-talkie at him)

**Chris: **She's alright she's alright.

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **Actually I like to thank the producers for making me face my fear. I'm proud of myself there's really nothing to be afraid of.

(The bear chases Cody and Chef towards Bridgette. She the bear behind them and runs away screaming making her fail her challenge)

**Lindsay: **I did it I threw the hole day yes (takes the wig off)

**Chris: **All right gang only one person left. Tyler for your challenge you need to get in this pen for three minutes with these chickens.

**Bridgette: **You can do it Tyler.

**Duncan: **Yeah unless of course you're chicken.

**Chris: **I'm not sure we're getting anywhere on this one.

(A chicken then touch's Tyler's leg making him scream like a little girl and faint)

**Chris: **And with that the screaming gophers win 5-3

**(At the campfire ceremony)**

**Chris: **Okay Killer Bass since DJ Duncan and Harold all completed their challenges they get invincibility from tonight's elimination.

**Harold: **Yes

**DJ: **Yeah

**Duncan: **Alright

**Chris: **There are only two marshmallows left on this plate. The three of you did not complete your challenges today. One of you is going home tonight and can not return ever. The next name I'm gonna call...is Bridgette

**Bridgette: **Phew

**Chris: **The final marshmallow goes to...Geoff

**Geoff: **Phew

(Tyler looks down in shame and Duncan puts his hand on his shoulder)

**Duncan: **You'll get that chicken next time dude.

(Tyler walks down the dock of shame and takes the boat of losers as the boat leaves Tyler finds himself surrounded by several chickens making him scream)

**(Confessional) Lindsay: **Awww I'll never forget our time Taylor ah Tyler (blows him a kiss) Bye.


	11. Paintball and a Bear

Paintball and a Bear

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. The campers were forced to conquer their deepest darkest fears. Not all of them succeed but others surprised the group and faced their fears head on. In a shocking twist Tyler let the bass down when he was to chicken to face the chickens witch got him voted off. Once again the bass fall behind can they pull this one out of the water? Find out now on Total Drama Island **

**(Intro)**

(In the boys side of the killer bass cabin with DJ Duncan and Geoff)

**Geoff: **Hey dudes can I ask you both something?

**DJ: **Sure man

**Duncan: **Fire away

**Geoff: **I really like Bridgette she's just so amazing I've never felt this way with other girls before.

**DJ: **Wow dude sounds like you're all over her.

**Geoff: **I think I am. I just worried she won't like me back. Please don't tell anyone.

**DJ: **You're secret is safe with us dude.

**Duncan: **And don't worry because me and DJ are going to make sure you get with her.

**Geoff: **Seriously?

**DJ: **Yeah man just leave it to us.

**(Confessional) Duncan: **Bridgette likes Geoff. Geoff likes Bridgette. This might easier than I thought.

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) All campers come the campfire pit in three minutes for your next challenge.

(At the campfire pit)

**Chris: **Morning campers today's challenge will be a paintball challenge in the woods.

**Duncan and Geoff: **Nice

**Chris: **The killer bass will use blue paint and the screaming gophers will use orange paint. The team to knock out all of the other team wins.

(With the killer bass)

**Duncan: **Okay DJ and the dork are with me. Bridgette and Geoff you two will go that way.

**Geoff: **Got it dude.

**Duncan: **(Whispers to Bridgette) You can thank me later.

**Bridgette: **(Whispers to Duncan) Don't flatter yourself you're still a pig.

**Duncan: **(Whispers) You mean your favorite pig. (Winks at her)

**Bridgette: **(Whispers) Ugh.

**Duncan: **Okay now let's win this challenge. (Run's off with DJ and Harold)

**Geoff: **What were you and Duncan whispering about?

**Bridgette: **uh nothing. Nothing important. Let's go.

**Geoff: **Okay. (Run in the other direction with Bridgette)

(With the screaming gophers)

**Heather: **Okay Izzy and Lindsay you're with me. Trent you're with Owen and Leshawna. And Gwen that leaves you with Cody.

**Cody: **Awesome (Gwen rolls her eyes)

**Heather: **Now let's finish these fishes.

(Heather, Izzy and Lindsay run off in one direction. Trent, Owen and Leshawna run off in the orther direction. And Gwen and Cody run threw the woods)

(As Trent, Owen and Leshawna keep running they end up getting shot by Duncan, DJ and Harold)

**Owen: **Oh come on.

**Trent: **We're out already?

**Leshawna: **Heather's never let us hear the end of this.

**Duncan: **(Laughs) Three down five to go.

(In a different part of the woods with Cody and Gwen)

**Cody: **See any members of the other team yet babe?

**Gwen: **No and don't call me babe.

(Geoff and Bridgette come out of the bushes and shoot Gwen and Cody)

**Gwen: **Great now we're out.

**Geoff: **Nice shooting.

**Bridgette: **Thanks

(Then a bear shows up)

**Bridgette: **(Gasps) Gwen behind you!

(Gwen turns around and notices the bear)

**Gwen: **(Screams)

**Cody: **Gwen!

(As the bear went for Gwen Cody push's her out of the way and gets mauled by the bear. While Gwen Bridgette and Geoff stood there in shock Izzy comes out of nowhere and shoots Geoff and Bridgette)

**Izzy: **Hahaha got you. (Notices the bear mauling Cody) I'll save you Cody! (Fires her paintball gun at the bear making it run away) Okay now to go find and shoot the other fishes. (Runs of to find DJ Duncan and Harold)

**Gwen: **Oh my gosh Cody are you okay?

**Cody: **(Struggling to move) Not really.

**Gwen: **Can you guys help me get him to the infirmary?

**Bridgette: **Of course

**Geoff: **Here I'll carry him back. (Picks up Cody and he Bridgette and Gwen run to the infirmary)

(Elsewhere in the woods with Heather and Lindsay)

**Heather: **Where's Izzy?

**Izzy: **Here I am. (Comes out of nowhere)

**Heather: **Where have you been?

**Izzy: **Shooting fishes. Geoff and Bridgette are out.

**Heather: **Good only three left and we win.

**Duncan: **Think again queen bee. (Jumps from a tree and shoots Lindsay. He continues to shooting making Heather and Izzy find cover but DJ turned up and shot Izzy. Being the only member of her left Heather then shot DJ five times. Then notices Duncan had run out of paintballs)

**Heather: **Aww run out all ready have we. (The shoots Duncan three times and stands over him) All that's left is your weakest player. This should be a piece of cake.

**Duncan: **Like I said. Think again.

**Heather: **What? (Out of nowhere Heather gets shot four times and Harold comes out from behind a tree)

**Harold: **No one calls me weak!

**Heather: **Noooooo!!!!!

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) Game over! The killer bass win screaming gophers I'll see at campfire pit.

**Heather: **You planed this along didn't you?

**Duncan: **Bingo! (Starts laughing and gets shot in the face by Heather) Owww!

**(At the campfire ceremony) **

**Chris: **Listen up screaming gophers no vote is required. Cody is to injured to continue. Which he must be automatically eliminated from the game. The dock of shame awaits for dude. (Remembers he's in a wheelchair) I guess we can help you get there.

**Gwen: **I'll do it. (Push's Cody down the dock of shame) Thanks for saving me from that bear Cody get better soon okay. (Kisses him on the cheek then push's him on the boat and waves goodbye as Cody leaves on the boat of losers)


	12. Who Can You Trust

Who Can You Trust

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. The campers did a game of paintball in the woods. Geoff admitted to DJ and Duncan that he has feelings for Bridgette. Heather though she could win easily knowing she and Harold were only ones left but it soon backfired when Harold won for the killer bass. And Cody saved Gwen from a bear witch got him injured and had to be eliminated from the game. Who will be eliminated next find out right now on Total Drama Island **

**(Intro) **

(With DJ and Geoff)

**DJ: **So dude did tell Bridgette how you feel?

**Geoff: **I was about to during the last challenge but then we spotted Gwen and Cody and we witnessed Cody getting mauled by a bear.

**DJ: **Ouch that must have been awful to witnessing something like that.

**Geoff: **Yeah it totally was. And Bridgette was whispering with Duncan before we spilt up.

**DJ: **And this bothers you?

**Geoff: **Kind of. You don't think he told Bridgette how I feel did he?

**DJ: **I know Duncan can be mean but he's not heartless plus we're the only friends he's got on this team.

**Geoff: **Yeah I suppose you're right.

(With Duncan and Bridgette)

**Bridgette: **You didn't tell Geoff how I feel about him did you?

**Duncan: **No course I didn't. That's what you should be doing. Speaking of witch how come you didn't tell him in the last challenge?

**Bridgette: **I was going to. But then we found Gwen and Cody. And Cody was getting mauled by a bear.

**Duncan: **Ouch. Okay I'll see if I can find a way to get you two some alone time but this time will do it after the challenge agreed.

**Bridgette: **Agreed.

**(Confessional) Duncan: **I can't tell Bridgette how Geoff feels and I can't tell Geoff how Bridgette feels.

So I'll just get DJ to give me a hand since he's the only person I can trust with a secret.

**Duncan: **Yo DJ I need to talk to you for a minute.

**DJ: **Sure dude what is it?

**Duncan: **Okay about three episodes ago Bridgette admitted to me how she feels about Geoff.

**DJ: **Dude really why didn't you say anything?

**Duncan: **She asks me not to. And since you and me are the only ones that who know how Geoff and Bridgette actually feel about each other I'm gonna need your help getting the two together.

**DJ: **Sure dude count me in.

**Duncan: **Great now I will work on Bridgette and you will work on Geoff agreed.

**DJ: **Agreed. Operation Gidgette is a go.

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) Listen up campers meet me at dock in 5 it's time for your next challenge.

(At the dock)

**Chris: **Okay the last few challenges exposed a few gopher issues and I'm sensing a little something funky with bass too. So this week's challenge is going to be centered around building trust.

**Gwen: **

You got to be kidding me?

**Heather: **This is gonna be the worst challenge ever.

**Chris: **Normally we let you choose your partners but not this time more fun for me.

(The first part of the challenge)

**Chris: **Okay so for the first challenge you'll be doing an extreme freehand rock-climbing adventure. DJ and Duncan will play for the bass Heather and Gwen for the gophers. Here's your climbing gear.

(Hands the climbing gear to Duncan and Gwen but Heather snatch's it from Gwen)

**Gwen: **What's your damage?

**Heather: **If you think I'm letting you hold me up you're nuts.

**Chris: **You won't be holding her up exactly. One camper pulls the slack through the belay as their partner climbs if the climber falls the belay will stop them from crashing. The catch both the side and base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions like rusty nails slippery oil slicks mild explosions and a few other surprises. The person on belay must also harness their partner up it's all about trust people and remember never let go of the rope your partners life depends on it.

**Gwen: **Excuse me can we switch partners? I don't feel like being dropped on my head today.

**Heather: **Please as much as I love your company I'm not going to throw a challenge just to kill you yet. Now spread them.

**DJ: **Never tried this before have you?

**Duncan: **Oh yeah they teach you how to climb wall in prison all the time.

**Heather: **There you're all hooked up.

**Gwen: **What's the second rope for?

**Heather: **Nothing

(DJ and Gwen started climbing the cliff as they were climbing a sound of a explosion causes Gwen to falls but Heather manages to keep her from hitting the ground)

**Heather: **It's okay I've got you.

**Chris: **

I promise surprises habanero pepper sauce anyone? (Spray's Heather with hot sauce causing her to rub out her eyes and let go of the rope making Gwen fall on the ground. He then spray's Duncan as well but Duncan merely opens his mouth and eats the sauce)

**Duncan: **Is that the best you can do?

**Chris: **(To the his crew) Is that the best we can do?

(As DJ and Gwen continue climbing Gwen passes DJ then Heather starts shouting to her)

**Heather: **Come on Gwen you don't wanna fall behind. (Pulls the second rope and pulls her skirt off and the skirt lands on DJ face)

**Gwen: **(Screams)

**Duncan: **Well you don't see that every day.

**Chris: **No you don't my man. No you don't.

(When DJ removes the skirt from his face he sees Gwen's underwear witch makes him slip of the cliff as DJ falls the other end of the gets caught round Duncan's ankle and pulls him up making him and DJ hang up in the air as a result)

**Duncan: **Man this bites.

**DJ: **Big time.

**Gwen: **Ah skip it. (Continues to climb the cliff and gets to the top)

**Chris: **Looks like the gophers win the first challenge.

**Gwen: **Yeah (Realizes everyone can still see her underwear and covers herself with her torn skirt) Man.

(In the dining hall with Chris, Trent, Lindsay, Bridgette and Geoff)

**Chris: **And now for round two. Each team much choose you cooks and who eats.

**Geoff: **I was head chef last time you better cook. (He saids to Bridgette)

**Lindsay: **Oh Todd I'll be the cook. (She saids to Trent)

**(Confessional) Trent: **Okay she's no Stephan Hawking but hey it's cooking how bad could she screw it up.

**Chris: **Today you'll be preparing fugu sashimi. The traditional japanese poisonous blowfish.

**Chef: **Fishes meet your maker's (Throws the fish's to Bridgette and Lindsay)

**Chris: **Keep in mind that the fugu blowfish contains enough toxin to kill 30 people.

**Trent: **You have taken biology right? (Lindsay nods her)

**Chris: **Begin

(5 mins later)

**Bridgette: **Finished

**Lindsay: **Also finished.

**Geoff: **(Takes a bite of Bridgette's dish and he was completely fine) Excellent.

**Trent: **(Takes a bite out of Lindsay's dish but after eating it he started punching himself and screams then his face turns blue) I thought you pass biology?

**Lindsay: **I said I took biology. (See Trent vomits) Eww.

**Chris: **Don't worry give him twenty four hours and he'll be walking and breathing good as new.

**Geoff: **Umm is anybody gonna help this guy?

(Chef comes dressed as a nurse and gives Trent CPR as precaution)

(5 minutes later in the woods)

**Chris: **Good news the third round involves three more challenges. It's the three blind challenges. It begins with the blind William Tell followed by the blind trapeze and culminating in the treacherous blind toboggan. (Puts an arrow on DJ's head) Like legendary marksman William Tell you'll be knocking arrows off your partners head with crabapples.

**Harold: **Chris it was the other way round.

**Chris: **Yes but we're doing this way so we don't lawsuits if someone gets shot. Also the shooter will be blindfolded. (Everyone backs away from DJ) The person who knocks of the arrow while causing the least amount of facial damage wins. (Uses the slingshot while blindfolded and fires an apple at DJ getting him in the kiwis making DJ groan in pain. He then takes of his blindfold and sees he failed) Ah nuts. Leshawna and Owen you'll be one team. Duncan and Harold you'll be the other.

**Harold: **I'll shoot I'm a good shot.

**Duncan: **Why do I get the feeling I don't believe that?

**Harold: **I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. I'm still a good shot.

**Duncan: **You better be dweeb.

**Chris: **Okay lets rock and roll.

**(Confessional) Harold: **To tell the true I don't really care if I shoot the apple as long as I shoot Duncan.

(Duncan and Owen put arrows on their heads and Leshawna and Harold start shooting apples at them blindfolded Owen didn't feel a thing when the apples hit him. Duncan however was not happy because Harold kept shooting at his face. Little did Chris and the others know Harold could still see he had moved the blindfold around so he could see and was purposely shooting Duncan in the face then Leshawna fired her last apple and knocked the arrow of Owen's head)

**Leshawna: **Ooohh did I get a bullseye?

**Harold: **Okay I got him this time.

**Chris: **Leshawna won already.

**Duncan: **Hey dweeb it's over oww. (Harold kept firing the apples at him after he got hit with five apples Chris then made Harold stop)

**Chris: **Harold! It's over dude! Let it go!

**Harold: **(Smirking) Oops my bad.

**Duncan: **You're gonna pay for that dweeb! (Chase's after Harold who runs away)

**Chris: **And now the blind trapeze to avoid serious injury the trapeze has been set up over this pond which is full of jellyfish Bridgette and Heather will stand blindfolded on the platform until DJ and Izzy tell you when to jump.

**Heather: **And then?

**Chris: **Then hopefully they'll catch you or that's gonna be one heck of a painful swim. (Chuckles)

(With DJ and Bridgette)

**DJ: **Okay Bridgette jump now! (But Bridgette was to scared to jump) If we're going to win you've got to trust me.

**Bridgette: **Okay sorry next time.

**DJ: **Okay one two three. Jump! (Bridgette jumps and DJ catches her)

**Geoff: **Alright you did it!

**Duncan and Harold: **Woohoo!

**Chris: **Okay gophers your turn.

**Izzy: **Okay one two three. Jump! No! No wait!

(But it was too late Heather jumps and ends up the pond with the jellyfish)

**Heather: **(Screaming in pain)

**Chris: **Ooohh that's a point for the killer bass.

**(Confessional) Gwen: **Sometimes the universe just gives you a freebie. (Gives the universe two thumbs up)

(Heather was on her way to the infirmary with jellyfish on her head)

**Heather: **I can't believe I trusted that little (Gets zapped by the jellyfish) Oww (Arrives At the infirmary) Hey got anything for removing jellyfish? (Chef nods his head)

**Chris: **And now the final challenge the blind toboggan race. Each team will have a driver and a navigator the driver steers while the navigator shouts directions. Oh and the driver will be blindfolded. Okay Gwen and Izzy for the gophers and Duncan and Geoff for the bass.

(At the top of the hill)

**Duncan: **Okay dude lets win this. (Sees Geoff giving him an odd look) Why are you looking at me like that?

**Geoff: **Dude your my friend. But what have you been saying to Bridgette?

**Duncan: **What are you talking about?

**Geoff: **In the paintball challenge you two were whispering about something. What was it?

**Duncan: **Dude relax we were just talking about something private.

**Geoff: **Why was it so private?

**Duncan: **I can't tell you because I promised her I wouldn't say anything. But if you really want to know then it's probably best if you talk to her after the challenge.

**Geoff: **Very well I'll talk to her after the challenge. And I'll trust you so we can win.

**Duncan: **Good to hear.

**Chris: **On your marks. Get set. Go! (As he and Chef push both teams down the hill)

**Gwen: **Right! Right! (Telling Izzy to go right)

**Duncan: **Left! Left! (Tell Geoff to go right)

(Izzy and Gwen then fly in the air and land in the water)

**Izzy: **Woohoo we're flying now Gwen!

**Gwen: **Nooo I'm not ready to die yet! (As they fall down a waterfall and bounce off a tree branch at the bottom of the falls)

**Duncan: **Left! Right! Left! Right! Go Geoff Go!

(They're soon joined by Izzy and Gwen)

**Gwen: **Right! Left!

**Duncan: **Right! Left! (Hears explosives)

**Geoff: **What the heck was that?!

**Chris: **We had a few explosives left and I just hate to waste. (Continues to trigger the explosives)

**Gwen: **Left!

**Duncan: **Right! Left!!

(As Izzy and Gwen were leading an explosion sets Duncan and Geoff flying in the air just as the gophers were about to win Duncan and Geoff land right on the the finish line and won for their team)

(Killer Bass cheer)

**Chris: **And the killer bass are today's winners. Gophers I'll see at bonfire tonight.

**(At the campfire ceremony)**

**Chris: **Screaming Gophers you all know how this works if you do not get a marshmallow you have to walk the dock of shame and take the boat of losers and you can't come back ever. The following campers are safe.

Owen

Gwen

Leshawna

Trent

Lindsay

**Chris: **The final marshmallow goes to...Heather

(Izzy looks shocked)

**(Confessional) Heather: **She can consider this payback for letting me jump into a pond of jellyfish. Plus she's a danger to our team.

**Chris: **Izzy time for to catch the boat of losers.

(Izzy walks down the dock of shame and takes the boat of losers)

(Outside the cabins Geoff was walking when he saw Bridgette)

**Geoff: **Hey Bridgette have seen DJ? He asked me to meet him outside the cabin.

**Bridgette: **No I haven't. Which is strange because Duncan asked me to meet him in the exact same place. (See Duncan behind the cabin winking at her. She knew what that meant)

**Geoff: **That is strange. (Sees DJ behind the other side of the cabin winking at him. He knew what this meant) Say Bridgette do you want go for a walk on the beach? Just the two of us?

**Bridgette: **(Blush's) Sure. I love to.

(As the two went down to the beach together DJ and Duncan both came out of there hiding places and high-fived each other)

**Duncan: **That worked better than I thought it would.

**DJ: **Yeah operation Gidgette is in progress.


	13. X-TremeTorture

X-Treme Torture

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. The teams were given three challenge that tested their trust in their teammates. The rock climbing challenge revealed more than just Heather's grudge against Gwen and Trent got the bad end of a blowfish courtesy of Lindsay. Duncan revealed to DJ about Bridgette's crush on Geoff making the two of them team up to get her and Geoff together. And Heather backstabbed Izzy sending her to the boat of losers. Will DJ and Duncan's plan to get Bridgette and Geoff together work? And will Heather backstab Lindsay like she with Beth and Izzy? Find out right now on Total Drama Island**

**(Intro) **

(In the the main lodge everyone was eating breakfast. Owen who had already finished his gave his plate to Chef and burps out a note)

**Owen: **Man I don't remember that being in my breakfast. Oh well (walks off)

**Chef: **(Reads the note) For the girl with smoldering eyes. (Throws the note on the table)

(Gwen and Bridgette saw the note and Bridgette picks it up)

**Gwen: **Check it out it's a corny haiku poem.

**Bridgette: **Whoa some dudes crushing big time. It's probably for you.

**Gwen: **Really? I was going to say it was for you.

**Bridgette: **But Trent is totally crushing on you. I've seen the way he's aways scams an extra muffin for you.

**Gwen: **Yeah but Geoff is totally into you. Remember at the yesterday how he tried to get your attention.

(Flashback of Geoff winking at Bridgette but Trent accidentally crashes his jet ski into Geoff while reversing)

(Bridgette and Gwen laughing)

**Gwen: **Then again Geoff probably couldn't pronounce haiku let alone write one.

**Bridgette: **Whats that suppose to mean?

**Gwen: **Nothing he's just not exactly the schoolarly type.

**Bridgette: **Oh and I suppose Trent is busy boning up on his nietzsche his spare time?

**Gwen: **I think Trent is more nietzsche then Geoff is haiku II

**Bridgette: **Haiku II? Well at least Geoff isn't a poseur. Trent probably doesn't even write his own songs.

**Gwen: **Tell you what Betty. I'll bet you two nights desserts that the poem was for me.

**Bridgette: **You're on. (Hears an airplane noise) Do you hear an airplane?

**Gwen: **Yeah

(Everyone heads outside and sees Chris flying an plane heading straight towards them)

**Chris: **In coming!

**Geoff: **Hit the deck! (Everyone run from the plane)

**Chris: **Yes I can't wait to get my pilot's licenses. (Lands the plane) Just flexing your muscles for today's (Megaphone) X-Treme sports challenge! This week you'll participate in three challenges first up (Megaphone) X-Treme Sofa Bed Skydiving! Contestants will sky dive to a waiting sofa bed target below. Of cause you'll be skydiving from 5000 feet and using these (Shows them the parachutes) Our luckey contestants are Trent and DJ.

**Trent: **Sure. Why not. You know what they say on blackcomb mountain bro. Best glimpse of heavens on the way to hell. Let's do this. (Puts his arm round DJ)

**DJ: **Yeah sure bring it on.

**Chris: **Not so fast the second challenge of the day is. (Megaphone) X-Treme Rodeo Moose Riding! Contestants will rodeo ride the Great Canadian bucking moose for ten seconds or get hoop into a giant pile of socks from the lost and found. And those riding the moose are Leshawna for the gophers and Geoff for the bass. And the final challenge is (Megaphone) X-Treme Seadoo Water Skiing! Contestants will water ski a race course grabbing as many flags as they can before crossing the finishline while a member from the other team drives.

**Heather: **How can we water ski without water?

**Chris: **It's really hard. Harold you'll ski for the killer bass.

**Harold: **Sweet

**Chris: **And Lindsay for the screaming gophers.

**Lindsay: **Yay I can model my new bikini.

**Chris: **The team that scores the most challenges saves their butts from elimination and wins a mobile shower.

(All the campers look at the shower)

**Heather: **Can it be?

**Chris: **Oh it be.

**Owen: **(Eating marshmallows) A shower? How about something good?

**Heather: **Listen to me you marshmallow eating goof. We are going to win that shower if it's the last thing we do. Got it?

**Owen: **(Scared) Got it.

**Chris: **Now remember ground team can move the sofa beds wherever they want in order to help their comrade with the landing.

**Heather: **Sayonara Trent I hope your attempts to impress weird goth girl are worth the chalk outline.

**Gwen: **Did you ever think that maybe Trent's doing this as a form of self-expression like haiku? (Trent gives her a blank look) or not.

(Bridgette smirking)

**(Confessional) Gwen: **Okay so it wasn't my most subtle sleuthing moment.

(In the plane with Chris, DJ and Trent)

**Chris: **Here comes the drop boys!

**Trent: **I don't see the drop zone.

(In the the ground with the gophers)

**Leshawna: **Why is this thing so heavy?

**Gwen: **That's why (Everyone sees Owen sleeping on the sofa and they start trying to push him of)

**Heather: **Come on you big tub of lard move!

**Gwen: **Any other bright ideas? (Heather paints a red x on Owen's butt) At least it'll be a soft landing.

(In the plane)

**Trent:** Uh I don't think I can do this man.

**DJ: **Don't worry dude I'm sure you'll hit the mattress. (Pats him on the back and accidentally push's him out the plane) Oh snap.

(Trent was screaming as he was falling and landed face first in in the ground)

**Gwen: **Trent? (Trent mutters something in pain)

(Back on the plane with DJ)

**DJ: **Okay pull through blue cord first then the red. (Jumps our the plane) Blue! (Accidentally pulls the red first) Red?! (Then pulls the blue cord and starts screaming)

(In land with the bass)

**Bridgette: **You know what's really romantic?

**Geoff: **Writing someone name in the snow with your pee?

**Bridgette: **Uh actually I was thinking more of the written word.

**Geoff: **Oh you mean like a tattoo haha yeah I've got one on my butt wanna see? (Bridgette covers her eyes in horror but then they notice DJ floating to the ground and started racing to him with the sofa bed and DJ then lands on the sofa bed)

**DJ: **Everything still here? Nothing's broken? Yes! (But then the bed closes into a sofa trapping DJ inside the rest of his team just walks of whistling)

**Chris: **(Megaphone) Gophers lose Bass win 1-0!

(Chef was wheeling Trent on a who was in a full body cast)

**Heather: **Nice going Trent.

**Gwen: **Trent is there anything you want to ask me before they take you to get rebound.

**Trent: **Yeah is my hair messed up. (Chef takes him to the infirmary leaving Gwen stunned in disbelief much to Bridgette's satisfaction)

**Chris: **(Megaphone) Okay cowpoke's let's start the rodeo moose challenge.

**Geoff: **Rodeo riding kind of like surfing once you catch the lip you just flow with the mojo.

**Bridgette: **Yeah flow. Kind of like the ancient art of Japanese haiku.

**Geoff: **What's a haiku? (Gets on the moose) Hey bridge want to see that tat (pulls his pants down and show Bridgette and Gwen the tattoo)

**Gwen: **Woah (looks shocked)

**Bridgette: **Definitely not haiku II.

(The moose gets angry and throws Geoff of it's back and into the pile of socks)

**Chris: **Ooohh that stinks big time for the bass. Leshawna you're up.

**Leshawna: **(Gets on the moose) I hope you got a moose burger recipe handy. Easy boy (pats the moose's head) you don't want to make me mad now. (The moose starts running with Leshawna hanging on tight. Ten seconds later she falls of)

**Chris: **(Megaphone)And gophers win the second challenge now tied one all.

**Bridgette: **So your guy's a metro with a broken back.

**Gwen: **So your guy's a grammatically challenged skater fling. (The two look at each other then stopped being cross) Okay so it wasn't Trent or Geoff.

**Bridgette: **Yeah plus we kind of just assumed it was for us. (The two huge each other) well whoever it is we're gonna to find out.

**Gwen: **Agreed.

**Chris: **(Megaphone) So we have a tie whoever wins the the water ski challenge wins the shower.

**Lindsay: **I'm ready! (Everyone looks at her with her new bikini)

**Heather: **We are so dead unless I get to drive the waves jumper.

**Leshawna: **Just win the dang shower so I can get my hair did.

**(Confessional) Harold: **This is it we're tied for the win bad to the bone Duncan is driving Lindsay I'm skiing for the bass winning is inevitable goodbye wedgies wet willies and toilet face plunges hello dirty Harold.

**Gwen: **Okay so haikus candidate's are Duncan Harold DJ or Owen.

**Bridgette: **Well we know Duncan was crushing on Courtney so he's out and Harold is.

**Harold: **Ladies (Comes our of the confessional can and trips)

**Gwen: **Yeah I'll take Owen. You take DJ.

(With Harold and Heather)

**Heather: **You are so out of your league alpha geek.

**Chris: **Here's the road rules. Oh wait there are no rules which means this is gonna be awesome.

**Bridgette: **So read any good poems lately?

**DJ: **So asked any arbitrary where to left field questions lately?

**Chris: **And go!

(Heather starts the race with a jolt that yanked Harold off skis and dragged him through the mud despite the pain and the dirt Harold was able to get all five flags)

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) Harold has sourced all five flags Heather has to cross the finish line or be disqualified.

**Heather: **No!

**(Confessional) Heather: **I couldn't let that little dork win so I decided to cut him loose.

**Heather: **(Pulls our a knife) Game over guppy.

**Harold: **Victory is huh? (Notices Heather was about to cut the rope when a tree branch hooks on and tears of her shirt showing her boobis to Harold) Aaaahhhh!!!!!

**Harold: **(Gasps and stares at Heather's boobs with a huge smile then crashes into some rocks and Heather flows of the wave jumper after it crashes and lands on a bear that all also stares at her boobs)

**Chris: **I don't know what Heather did to make Harold lose his concentration but it's a total wipeout for the bass team.

**Harold: **Boobis!

**Gwen: **So if we win is there a someone special you'll be showering for?

**Owen: **Why would I need to shower? We're in the wild. (Burps)

**Gwen: **Oh nevermind oh.

(With Duncan and Lindsay)

**Chris: **Ready Set ride it like it's sweeps week Go!

(Duncan starts the the wave jumper and Lindsay has no trouble skiing in the mud Duncan try's to speed up to make her loose her balance but fails making him angry and speeding up)

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) Lindsay has grabbed all five flags and is racing home for the win. Duncan has no choice but to cross the finish line.

**Duncan: **Says you! (Screaming as he crashes the wave jumper into the rocks and flys into a tree as Lindsay cross the finish line)

**Lindsay: **Woo hoo

**Chris: **She won? Gophers win!

**Lindsay: **Sorry about that Doug I just really wanted that shower!

**Duncan: **Whatever

**Leshawna: **Girlfriend give me some sugar. (Hughes Lindsay)

**Geoff: **Really could of used that shower.

**DJ: **Oh right you are my skunks friend.

**Gwen: **So we ruled out Owen and DJ.

**Bridgette: **I know so who could it be?

**Leshawna: **Who could what be? (Bridgette gives her the note)

**Chris: **Another note from your secret admirer Leshawna?

**Gwen and Bridgette: **Leshawna's the crush girl?

**Leshawna: **You know someone else here with a kick-butt attitude like mine?

**Gwen: **But who wrote it?

**(At the campfire ceremony)**

**Chris: **As you know if you do not receive a marshmallow you will be forced to walk to dock of shame you can never ever return to camp. (Grabs two marshmallows) Bridgette and DJ you're safe.

(Megaphone) Geoff you're safe too. (Throws a marshmallow to Geoff who was sitting in a tree with skunks)

**Geoff: **Muchos Muchos Compadre!

**Chris: **Okay that leaves Harold who bailed big for reasons unknown.

**(Confessional) Harold: **Boobis!

**Chris: **And Duncan who failed even bigger because Lindsay left him circling in the drain in a shameless.

**Duncan: **(Grabs him by the shirt) The chick was determined.

**Chris: **(Scared) Witch is why you're safe. (Gives Duncan the last marshmallow) Harold sorry dude you're done like dinner.

**Harold: **Well it's been fun guys. (High fives Duncan, Bridgette and DJ and walks down the dock of shame) Farewell Total Drama Island I loved I lost and I saw boobis what more could a man asked for?

**Gwen: **You loved?

**Leshawna: **You're a man?

**Bridgette: **You saw boobis?

**Harold: **Leshawna I meant every word of that poem.

**Leshawna: **Poem? That was you?

**Bridgette: **No way?

(Leshawna and Harold run up to each other and huge)

**Leshawna: **Baby you some kind of freaky.

**Harold: **Give daddy some sugar.

(All the girls gasp happily as they watch Harold and Leshawna kiss then Chef pulled Harold away and throws him on the boat of losers)

**(Confessional) Chef: **Leshawna and Harold? I was as shocked as you. But you didn't read the letters. Oh spicy.

**Geoff: **Wait a sec. so Harold saw your boobis?

**Owen: **Can we see?

**Leshawna: **Heck no! Wait minute who's boobis did you see? (See Heather coming out of the shower) Oh no Oh Oh Oh see now you messed with the wrong sister!

**Heather: **Oh please it was a total fluke. You think I actually showed that dweeb my boobs on purpose? (Leshawna growls at her making her run away

**Leshawna: **Get back here! (Runs after her and Heather screams)

**Gwen: **Well thats settled night.

**Bridgette: **Night.


	14. Brunch Of Disgustingness

Brunch of Disgustingness

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. A note from a secret admirer got Gwen Bridgette up in each other's business. DJ accidentally knocked his buddy Trent off the airplane sending him deep into the earth's crust. And Harold got see a sight of Heather's unmentionables causing him to crash his way right of the island. But not without a little canoodling time with the fair Leshawna. And now let's see what's in store for our campers on this episode of Total Drama Island!**

(Intro)

(In the main lodge)

**Chris**: Congratulations to the remaining ten campers for reaching the half way mark in the competition you'll all be on the jury for the final episode. The two teams will become one next episode but first all girls will be moved to the gophers cabin and all the guys will be moved to the bass cabin. This is as old as history itself a battle of the sexes after everyone is settled in I'll announce the challenge and then you'll have a bite to eat. (He along with Chef chuckle) Ready for a little good news? No will be kicked off in this episode. (All the campers cheer) It's all for a reaward and it's a good one. Okay time to relocate let's move.

(In the bass cabin Bridgette was getting her things packed up once she was finished she was about to leave but runs into Geoff)

**Geoff**: Uh it was like real cool working with you. You know together as a team.

**Bridgette**: Yeah I'm glad we got to know each other on a deep level and all.

**Geoff**: Me too.

**Both**: Because I.

**Geoff**: Oh sorry

**Bridgette**: I didn't mean to cut you off.

(They were about to kiss but they got interrupted by Chris)

**Chris: **Big day a head of us. (Pulls Bridgette out the cabin)

Geoff: I'll miss you. (Accidentally gets hit in the head by Trent's guitar)

Trent: Hey dude where should I put this.

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **I was abit worried about being the only new girl on the team. Then I figured it can't be that bad I don't by that hype about how well guys get along and how catty girls can be.

**Leshawna: **Nobody's leaving until I find out who ate my pudding pockets!

**Heather**: I ate them. So what?

**Leshawna: **Whoa pump the brakes a minute you're so whating me?! That's my food! No one touches my food!

**Heather: **Whatever deal with it. It serves you right for leaving your junk everywhere especially that. (Points at the bra) That thing is bugging me.

**Leshawna: **Yeah it bug me too and I didn't have anything in the front or the back to shake.

**Heather: **Yeah well you got so much junk in your trunk your jeans should come with the trash compactor!

**Leshawna: **Ooh!! You want a piece of this?!

**Bridgette: **Uh-oh

(Heather,Leshawna,Gwen Lindsay notice Bridgette at the front door)

**Heather: **Bridgette. It's so good to see you. Come in come in welcome to our cabin we're like a big family in here.

**Gwen: **Big dysfunctional.

**Heather: **Anything you need just yell.

**Bridgette: **Thanks for the awesome welcome Heather.

**Lindsay: **Welcome to the club it'll be so much fun. As long as you do everything Heather says. (Heather kicks her) Ow!

**Heather: **Haha yeah we love joking around here in the girls cabin. I made sure your bunk was next to mine.

**Lindsay: **Hay that's my bed. (Heather kicks her again) Ow!

**Heather: **So we can talk and share and really get to know each other.

**Bridgette: **Okay yeah. Hey thanks everybody I can't wait to get to know all of (gets interrupted by Heather)

**Heather: **Okay plenty of time to chat later let's unpack.

**Lindsay: **This is great I bet we're getting along way better than the guys.

(In the bass cabin the guys were having fun with soda and music all around)

**Owen:** (Burps)

**Geoff:** (Launches an earth-shaking burp)

**Trent: **Nice one that guy deserves to be captain.

**All the guys except Geoff: **Speech Speech Speech.

**Geoff: **I own it all to my big bro back home for showing me how to pull back and let a rip. (Burps) Those chicks are going down! (All the guys cheer)

(Back in the girls cabin)

**Heather: **What's mine is yours. Nail polish scrunches earrings just help yourself.

**Lindsay: **Wow (Close her make up bag)

**Bridgette: **Thanks Heather but um I like to keep it natural.

**Heather: **Like my mom always says a lady can always use a little boost in the looks department.

**Leshawna: **And my mama told me ain't nothing freein this world. You better watch what you take from this girl Bridgette.

**Heather: **Mind your own business. We're a team and we got live in the same cabin so this is all of our business.

**Bridgette: **Yeah we're a team we should be using this as an opportunity to get to know each other better.

**Heather: **You want to play it that way fine. Be on their side. (Puts a line of tap in the middle of the cabin) This is my side and that's your side.

**(Confessional) Heather: **Okay I probably could of played that better. But Leshawna seriously creases me.

**Leshawna: **Yeah that's right you keep putting down that tap and if you cross it I'll smack you down.

**Heather: **You can choose the weird girls if you want Bridgette but just so you know once you do you're not allowed on are side. Right Lindsay?

**Lindsay: **Hmm (Stands next to Heather)

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **I thought we were supposed be a team you know united together and solidarity or something.

**Bridgette: **Let's build bridges not walls.

**Heather: **Take your pick.

(Bridgette looks at Gwen and Leshawna then at Heather and Lindsay then she steps on Gwen and Leshawna's side making the two girls)

**Heather: **You just dug your own grave.

**Bridgette: **Let's try to get along otherwise the guys are going to cream us don't you get it. (Heather throws Bridgette's bag to her) Tough room.

(In the main lodge)

**Chris:** It's time for today's challenge and today's challenge is the brunch of disgustingness. You'll be getting a five course meal each team must finish each dish. You will not know if the next dish is grosser than the last not as gross or just as gross just that it will likely be gross.

**Chef: **Tell what they'll get if they win Chris.

**Chris: **The winning team spends tow days at a local five star resort where they'll be pampered eat gourmet nosh and be given antibiotics against anything they may caught while participating in this challenge. The losing team will go hungry tonight and spend and spend the next two days here with Chef.

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **I just hope we win to ease some tension I mean I'll try anything once except meat. I can't eat meat.

**Chris: **Let's begin the challenge. The first dish is beef meatballs bourguignon.

(All the guys look at them in horror)

**(Confessional) Heather: **Judging from the way the guys were reacting to the dish. I knew we could win this round.

(Heather takes a bite into the meatball the horrific the guys then Leshawna and Lindsay also eat one)

**Lindsay: **Okay gross me right out the door. But I can totally use a pedicure at that resort my corns are growing corns.

**Heather: **What's the matter? (eats the rest of the meatball) You big boys can't eat a little meatball?

**Geoff: **Come on we can't let the girls win our manhood is at steak.

**Heather: **What are you doing? Why aren't you eating?

**Bridgette: **I'm a vegetarian it's against my principles.

**Heather: **Are you sabotaging the team just to spite me? (Geoff saw the whole thing and didn't like how Heather was speaking to Bridgette)

**(Confessional) Geoff: **I felt so bad I had to help her.

**Geoff: **It's not that big a deal sometimes they castrale bulls for medical reasons. (Duncan notices this and is annoyed. Bridgette then eats the meatball)

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **I was so sweet of him to help.

**Chris: **And the first challenge goes to the girls.

**The girls:** Yay Woohoo

**Bridgette: **Thanks for the talk Geoff.

**Duncan: **Thanks for helping them dork you just costed us this round!

**Geoff: **Hey it's my business who I talk to give me a break man!

**Trent: **You can't let them win. You blew it. (Bridgette was watching the whole thing)

**Geoff: **Come on! DJ chickened out!

**Duncan: **Are you kidding me?!

(Chris blows his whistle)

**Chris: **Are we here to argue? Or are we here to eat a series of revolting meals?

**Duncan: **Okay

**Geoff: **Fine

**Duncan: **Sorry man

**Geoff: **Sorry about that dude. (The two shake hands)

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **I couldn't believe how quickly the guys made up. Even I like to hold a grudge for good six minutes.

**Chris: **Now time for the next dish. You guys like pizza?

**Owen: **I could eat pizza anytime with anything on it.

**Chris: **Anything? How about grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies?

**Lindsay: **Eww I hate anchovies.

**Leshawna: **That is straight up nasty I ain't eating that!

**Heather: **Oh yes you are! I am not losing this challenge just because can't keep down a few. (Notices a grasshopper on her finger and screams) Grasshoppers okay I can't do this.

**Gwen: **I'm digesting a bulls precious cojones you're gonna eat.

**Heather: **Fine. (Eats the pizza) Hmm delicious you're up next.

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **Okay sure I've eaten tuna salad fish sandwiches but I never worked on my position on eating live fish but I had to get in good with the group.

**Leshawna: **Go Bridgette go Bridgette. (Bridgette eats the pizza) Right on girl.

**Owen: **(Eats a slice of pizza in one go and goes for another)

**Geoff: **Whoa big guy no taking seconds until everyone's had a slice. (DJ Duncan Geoff all take a slice each and eat it)

**Lindsay: **There's no way I'm eating that. It's not even food.

**Bridgette: **Lindsay! Lindsay let's try a little yoga meditation okay. (Lindsay nods) First get in to lotus position.

(Lindsay then makes well yoga notices and Bridgette feeds her the pizza)

**Leshawna: **Now that's what I'm talking about teamwork fly me some fingers.

**Trent: **I've got a weak stomach I'll be right back. (Run outside and throw up then goes back inside I can do this. DJ I need you to hold me down while Geoff you stuff this slice in my mouth and no matter how much I scream or beg You have got to feed me that slice.

**Geoff: **Sure I'm in.

(DJ holds down Trent) **Trent: **No stop wait it was a joke I was kidding Hahaha I'm warning you my dad's a lawyer. (Geoff stuff the the slice in his mouth) Mama?

**(Confessional) Trent: **It wasn't that bad I was playing it up for the cameras you know to boost ratings I don't really mind beef meatballs or live grasshopper pizza with jellyfish (Throws up in the confession can)

(Gwen eats her slice but Leshawna chickens out)

**Leshawna: **I can't do this I don't do grasshoppers.

**Chris: **The winners of this round are the guys.

**All the guys: **Woohoo

(All the girls look at Leshawna in disappointment)

**Leshawna: **What?

**(Confessional) Chef: **I was excited about the next dish I made from scratch.

**Chris: **All right who's ready for the third course? Spaghetti! Well it's actually earthworms coved in snail slime sauce and hairballs.

**Geoff: **No! I can't take anymore! (Runs away screaming)

**DJ: **I'll take care of this. (Runs after Geoff and tackles him to the ground)

**Geoff: **Okay Okay I'm good I'm good. (Back inside all the guy covered their eyes with blindfolds and put pegs on their nose's) I love spaghetti. Spaghetti is good okay.

(Lindsay who was still doing yoga so she can eat the worms but it was to much for her and gags and forgots where she is)

**Lindsay: **Where am I?

**Geoff: **Done! (All the guys show their empty plates)

**Chris: **And once again the winners are the guys.

**All the guys: **Woohoo

**Bridgette: **Come on you guys let's show them some girl power.

**Gwen: **Bridgette's right let's kick some boy butt.

**Heather: **Yeah just like I've been saying along we've got to act like a team.

**Leshawna: **Whatever.

**Chris: **Alright everybody time for course number four. No five course meal would be complete with out soap. Today's special is French Bunyan soap with hangnail crackers.

**(Confessional) Geoff: **I think they just used stuff from Chefs bathroom floor.

(The guys can't seem to get the soap in their stomach's while Bridgette gets a good idea of funneling the soap down the throat she try's on Lindsay and it worked then the rest of the girls did the same)

**Lindsay: **I didn't even taste it.

**Chris: **The girls win again. The sorce is tied up 2-2

**All the girls: **Woohoo

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **I think the girls really made a breakthrough as a team.

**Chris: **Only one more course left. Get ready it's delicious dolphin wieners. Hot dogs made of dolphins.

**Bridgette: **(Gasp in horror) But dolphins are our friends!

**Heather: **What are you waiting for? It's already dead if don't eat it we don't win.

**Bridgette: **I can't I'm a surfer I swim with dolphins.

**Heather: **Eat it!

**Bridgette: **No! I'm not doing it! You can't pressure me!

**DJ: **I'm with you sister. I'm not eating no dolphin.

**(Confessional) Chef: **I slave over a hot stove cooking dolphin. No apperception.

(Both Bridgette and DJ just sit there with their arms crossed)

**Chris: **Okay enough. We'll solve this by having an ear off. Chose who you want in the face off.

**The Guys: **Owen!

**The Girls: **Leshawna!

**Chris: **Okay whoever can drink the most shot glasses of fresh delicious blended cockroaches will be the winner. On your marks. Get set Go! (Owen and Leshawna start drinking the blended cockroaches one by one. They have six each then Owen quickly drinks the last three shots beating Leshawna 9-6) Owen wins!

**All the guys: **Woohoo Owen yeah!!!!!

**Heather: **Leshawna you are completely unless!

**Leshawna: **Oh no somethings coming up. (Vomits all over the table causing the rest of the girls to vomit which makes the boys vomit too)

**Chris: **The guys are big winners today. (All the guys get the cruise that will take them to the resort) And the girls go their separate ways. (Leshawna and Gwen lock Heather and Lindsay our of the cabin. While Leshawna and Gwen go to bed Bridgette looks out the window thinking about Geoff and Geoff was looking out the cruise window thinking about Bridgette) What shocking surprises are in stored for are campers this week as they head for the big merge. Tune in on Total Drama Island.


	15. No Pain No Game

No Pain No Game

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. The bass and gopher teams were disbanded into a battle of the sexes challenge that put their taste buds to the puke test. Not only was the single biggest disgusting challenge this host has ever seen but Owen's obscene consumption habits finally paid off and scored a big win for his boys while the guys set sail on a weekend retreat aboard an awesome cruise to a five star resort. The girls set down territorial tape forcing new comer Bridgette to chose sides. Now Heather has drawn the line will the Leshawna cross the line?**

**Bridgette mend the line before Gwen shreds the line? And can Lindsay recognize any line that isn't a tan line? For the answers to all these cliff hangers and more stay tuned to the most exciting episode yet on Total Drama Island!**

**(Intro) **

(At the beach all the girls were glaring at each other with distrust due to losing the challenge to the boys then a fly lands on Heather's nose but before she can swat it away Lindsay smacks her in the face with a magazine trying to get rid of the fly)

**Lindsay: **Oops

**Heather: **Lindsay you are a total (Gets interrupted by a ships horn)

(The yacht returns with all the boys dancing happily as they from having a great weekend at the five star resort. Then all the boys slide down to the dock)

**Duncan: **What a weekend.

**Owen: **Oh sweet mother of mirth you can't buy that kind of fun.

**Duncan: **I think Owen and DJ took a real shine to those lovely ladies who served us hand and foot.

**DJ: **Hello the spa treatments my alligator elbows totally gone.

**Owen:** Oooh (Feels DJ's elbows) Like velvet.

(All girls then got more angry and jealous than ever)

**(Confessional) Leshawna: **Those should have been my alligator elbows getting a hand and foot treatment.

**Owen: **Anyone care for a chocolate cherry blossom? (Leshawna takes of her sandal and angrily throws it the plate knocking it out of Owen's hands and into the lake) Noooo!

**Geoff: **It's okay dude the ladies are just a little jealous.

**Duncan: **Yeah who can blame them. They can barely stand each other and meanwhile us guys are tighter than family.

**All the Guys: **Guys rule!

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) Listen up campers as of right now all teams are officially dissolved from here on in it's every camper for themselves.

**Duncan: **Well um it's about time we flew solo.

**Leshawna: **Oh I am feeling that bring it on Chris.

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) Then get ready for this.

(Everyone hears a ships horn and they all gasp in shock)

**Leshawna: **In front of me.

**Heather: **What? But that's impossible.

**Trent: **Aw man what is she doing here.

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) Back by popular audience demand it's Eva! (Eva on the boat with dramatic music and a giant wall of fire blazing behind her)

**Eva: **(Gets of the boat) That's right. I'm back. And just so we're clear not only am I going to kick butt but I'm going to give special attention to backstabbing bass team who voted me off.

**Gwen: **Wait a sec. You said no one is allowed back.

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) I did?

**Gwen: **And once you leave.

**(Flashback) **

**Chris: **And once you leave on the dock of shame on the boat of losers you can never never ever ever come back.

**(Flashback Ends) **

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) Oh yeah that. Yeah I lied.

**Gwen: **You can't do that it's not fair.

**Leshawna: **Whoa girl you're reasoning with a loudspeaker that just does not look good.

(Bridgette could feel Eva's berate on her and turns round to see her growling at her)

**Bridgette: **So Eva what you've been doing since you left the island?

**Eva: **Taking anger management classes. I seem to remember you thinking I needed them!

**Heather: **She was an audience's favorite?

**Chris: **Not really. But we liked her also returing to camp it's Courtney!

**All the Girls: **Oh no.

**Duncan: **Oh yes!

(Courtney steps of the boat)

**Courtney: **Hey Duncan.

**Duncan: **Welcome back babe. (Kisses her)

**Courtney: **(Kisses him back) I really missed that.

**Duncan: **It's great that McLean let you back.

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) Only because she filed a law suit on the show after Harold tampered the votes to eliminate her. Also campers report to the amphitheater where you learn all about this week's challenge McLean out.

**Owen: **Woohoo another challenge give ten.

**Duncan: **Uh dude you heard the loudspeaker it's every camper for themselves.

(At the girls cabin Eva enters still looking angry)

**Eva: **What's with the tape?! Somebody better answer me!

**Leshawna: **Me and Heather here got a little territorial but we're all cool now right Heather?

**Heather: **(Quickly rolls up the tape) Absolutely want my bunk Eva?

**Eva: **(Goes to Bridgette's bunk) I want this one unless this backstabbing traitor who voted me off has a problem with that!

**Leshawna: **Okay you know what! You can get all up in her face but don't forget we are all here to win!

**Eva: **You got that right sister thunder thighs!

**Leshawna: **You want a fight?! You got one!!

**Gwen: **(Jumps down from her bunk) Whoa timeout! No fighting!

**Eva: **Whatever I'm still gonna win! (Walks out the cabin)

**Bridgette: **Hey thanks for stepping in.

**Leshawna: **Oh my pleasure nobody disses Shaunie thighs.

**(Confessional) Leshawna: **That girl is getting on my last nerve.

(At the amphitheater)

**Chris: **Welcome to your next challenge the time-honored game of torture say uncle. You are all about to be put through test of endurance so insane that some of them sent our interns to the emergency room if you back down from the challenge or do not last the required ten seconds you will be eliminated. The winner will not only be safe from elimination but will win this luxurious trailer yours to take home at the end of the summer.

**Leshawna: **What kinds of torture?

**Chris: **Why don't you ask my lovely assistant. (Everyone sees Chef wearing a hockey mask) Alright let's do this. Duncan your first up. Let's spin the wheel of misfortune to select your torture. (Spins the wheel and it lands on a turtle) Turtle Puck Shots! Our interns spent weeks collecting the grumpiest angriest crusty hungriest old snapping turtles on the island. While you stand in the goalie net completely unprotected Chef will fire off turtle slap shots. (Pushes Duncan to the net) If I were you dude I protect my coconuts this could get ugly. If you can stay in the net for ten seconds you'll go on to the next round.

(Chef then shoots grumpy snapping turtles at Duncan then one turtle bites him on the kiwis making him fall on the ground)

**Chris: **And Duncan moves on to the next round. Isn't this fun?

**Duncan: **(Sarcastically) Yeah it's a riot.

**Trent: **Whoa that was harsh.

**Gwen: **Don't talk to me.

**Trent: **Are you still mad about the whole burying you alive thing?

**Gwen: **Ah yeah.

**Trent: **I'll never forgive myself for that one. You know you're totally the last person here I'd leave buried in the sand if I had a choice.

**Gwen: **Really? That's so sweet.

**Chris: **Next up Lindsay. (Spins the wheel) Your torture is Marshmallow Waxing! We're gonna wax every part of your body if you can take the pain for a full ten seconds you can go to the next level.

**Lindsay: **Oh I so need this I've been dealing with nasty razor stubble for weeks. (Chef puts the marshmallow wax on her face the scorching pain was making Lindsay scream inside and the rest of the contestants were horrified by what they were seeing then Chef pulls the marshmallow wax of Lindsay) Oww!

**Trent: **Ouch that had to hurt. I don't think I would have made it through that one.

**Gwen: **That's because guys are total wimps when it comes to two things beauty and pain.

**Trent: **You got that right.

**Lindsay: **Oh my gosh I can't believe how smooth this is. Thanks chip.

**Chris: **It's Chris but well done Lindsay since you didn't even complain once you get to choose who goes next.

**Lindsay: **No thanks. (Eva grabs Lindsay by the hair and threatens her) Oh wait I change my mind I choose (Eva whispers) Bridgette with lake leeches because she's a backstabbing lowlife traitor.

(Chef puts down a barrel of leeches)

**Eva: **It's payback time traitor!

**Chris: **Alright Bridgette times are a-wastin get your butt in the barrel of leeches.

**(Confessional) Leshawna: **Even thought we all wanted Eva off the island but some reason that girl was gunning for Bridgette I felt bad but better her than me.

(As Bridgette was about to get in the barrel but Geoff stops her)

**Geoff: **No wait! I'll take her place.

**Lindsay: **Aww that is so romantic.

**Chris: **Oh and your victim can last ten seconds without saying uncle you get eliminated instead which means you lose your chance to win this luxurious trailer.

(Geoff gets in the leech barrel but jumps out nine seconds later)

**Chris: **Ooh sorry Geoff you're out. You can return to your new seat. (Geoff gets in the stocks) Courtney your next.

**Courtney: **Wooden shorts big deal. (Chef brings in a woodpecker) Uncle! (Gets the stocks)

(The rest of the challenge shows Gwen getting a nose hair plucked which got her out then DJ being enveloped and squeezed by a boa constrictor which got him out and Bridgette wearing a shirt composed of live bees.

**Chris: **(Spins the wheel which lands on a foot) Our next challenge will be spending ten seconds in a wooden create with Sasquatch. Bridgette you haven't complained in a while so you can chose the next victim.

**The rest of the contestants: **(Chanting) Eva Eva Eva Eva.

**(Confessional) Leshawna: **Eva's hardcore I was thinking she could actually pull this off.

**(Confessional) Gwen: **If she picked Eva and she made it out alive Eva was gonna be so ticked off.

**The rest of the contestants: **Eva Eva Eva Eva (Then Bridgette nods her head in agreement)

**Eva: **Here's a toe tag surfer girl you'll be needing it for later.

(Eva enters the create and beats up Sasquatch then comes out wearing boots and a hat made from its fur)

**Chris: **Eva stuck it out so Bridgette is out of the game. Reckless choice by Bridgette still let's give props for sticking it to a teammate. Now let's see who showed less courage than Eva and cried uncle.

(Trent was hopping on rock avoid the skunks but gets sprand by one and fails to complete it then Duncan fails to handle the New Age music then Lindsay unwilling to have her hair cut off by Chef using a chainsaw for the Wawanakwa hair salon and Owen fails to eat all the ice cream without getting brain freeze)

(Chef then gets two electric eels shocks Heather)

**Heather: **Uncle!

**Chris: **Wow Heather I didn't expect this from you but you're out. Okay only Eva and Leshawna left Leshawna your challenge is the grizzly bear log roll.

**Leshawna: **The grizzly bear what?

**Chris: **Molotov the bear performs with the Russian national circus and has been the European log rolling champion for the past twelve years to win you must last ten seconds on the log while avoiding certain death in the piranha-infested water.

**Leshawna: **Bring it on!

**Chris: **Ready set go! (Molotov runs on the log very fast making Leshawna almost lose her balance but she soon took control and start running on the faster than Molotov causing him to lose balance and fall into the piranha-infested water and emerge moments later almost completely stripped of his fur due to the piranhas attack)

**Leshawna: **Ha and that's how I roll!

**Chris: **Leshawna wins so Eva is out!

**Eva: **What?! No way!

**Chris: **Way she wins the challenge invincibility and the grand prize.

**Leshawna: **Woooo! Yes baby Woohoo. (To Eva) You lose I win you lose I win. That's right baby yeah.

**Chris: **While Leshawna checks out her trailer full of food. We check out her blood pressure the rest of the you can go to the confessional booth and vote off a camper other than Leshawna.

**(At the campfire ceremony) **

**Chris: **Okay so first up we ran out of marshmallows.

**Owen: **Noooooo!!!

**Chris: **I've reviewed the confessionals and I have to say there's lots of hate on in this group which is awesome while I normally protect your privacy in the spirit of your dirty laundry I'm gonna go live with your confessionals.

**(Confessionals) **

**Heather: **Since Leshawna's immune there's no other choice but rageaholic Eva.

**Duncan: **I vote for Eva because I was glad when she was gone before and I'm not putting up with her for another episode.

**Courtney: **I'm voting Eva for the same reason as last time.

**Owen: **I vote Eva she's incredibly scary.

**Gwen: **Eva's a weirdo so see ya.

**Bridgette: **Please please Eva I'm so glad you never air these.

**DJ: **Eva's nuts sorry girl.

**Geoff: **I'm voting of Eva causes there's no way I'm letting her attack Bridgette and getting away with it.

**Leshawna: **I'm voting Eva for dissing my thighs.

**Trent: **I vote Eva that girl has serious anger issues.

**Lindsay: **I just can't get over how smooth this is anyway I vote off Ava because she's scarier than Heather Duncan Laquisha and Gwen combined.

**Eva: **Unless they want to leave in body bags they better not say my name. I vote for Heather.

**(Confessionals end) **

**Chris: **Lots of dirt revealed there huh but it was still eleven votes against Eva so adios.

**Eva: **What?! This isn't the end of me you better watch your backs! I'm not done I'll get my revenge!

(Chef then puts Eva in a straitjacket and carry's her down the dock of shame and throws her on the boat of losers)

**Leshawna: **Now she's gone. It's time for a party night in my new trailer!

**All the remaining campers: **Woohoo!!!


	16. Search And Do Not Destroy

Search and Do Not Destroy

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. The teams were dissolved leaving each camper to look out for number one and just to add a little more to the mix Eva and Courtney return for more fun the campers were made to suffer all manner of abuse in no pain no game challenge. In an act of chivalry Geoff stepped up to save his girl from the perils of the leech barrel and in a death display of log rolling the grizzly got a piranha haircut leaving Leshawna invincibility and Eva who had just returned was eliminated once again. Now that the campers are forced to fend for themselves. Who will be selfless? Who will be selfish? And who will eat shellfish? Stay tuned for the most thrilling episode yet on Total Drama Island!**

**(Intro)**

(Leshawna exists her trailer after having a good night sleep in it and sits in a chair. Meanwhile Trent and Gwen were hanging out by the dock together. Trent climb out of the water on to the dock after having a swim then looks over to Gwen and see her sketching)

**Trent: **Hey beautiful what you sketching?

**Gwen: **Nothing (Then a hidden camera reveals that she was sketching Trent shirtless she saw the camera and puts her hand over it)

**(Confessional) Gwen: **I absolutely positively dont have a crush on Trent. I'm so over it. I mean come on sure for a week or two I was into him but (Realizes what she said and stops talking)

(Chris in a pirate costume fires a cannon then the cannonball hits Leshawna's trailer and destroys it)

**Chris: **(Pirate voice)Arr Mateys meet me at the opera theatre five minutes and I'll tell you about today challenge. (Everyone arrives at the opera theatre) Well my little scallywags have we got an adventure in store for ye.

**Geoff: **What's under the sheet?

**Chris:** (Pirate voice)All in good time laddie. Who's here has a hankerin for a good old-fashioned treasure hunt? (Gwen rolls her eyes) Now this treasure hunts gotta twist mateys what you're looking for isn't hidden and it isn't treasure.

**Duncan: **If there's no treasure then what's with the eye patch and the plastic parrot?

**Chris: **(Pirate voice) Arr shiver me timbers good question my boy you're looking for keys to a treasure chest. (Chef pulls the sheet off) Inside each of these chests is a treasure that will pamper you landlubbers and one these chest will even give you invincibility. haha now come round and pull a clue out of this bucket or you'll have to walk the plank. (Everyone grabs a clue) These clues will tell you where your key be stowed. Now you scallywags go find your keys and bring them back by six pm eastern standard time to open the chest and get your loot. Fairly well young scallywags now get to it.

**(Confessional) Heather: **I don't know who came up with these lame-o challenges and memo to Chris those pirate tights do not exactly flatter your legs savvy.

**(Confessional) Owen: **Woohoo I am all about the treasure hunt yes. The bears are a little concerning but there's treasure.

(Trent has get his key from the man-eating shark infested lake. He throws two fish far off in the lake and the sharks go after them. Then he dives into the lake to get his key. Gwen who was watching really nervously until Trent emerges from the lake)

**Trent: **That was way too easy. (Gwen blush's)

(Lindsay is seen helping Heather complete her challenge by lowering her by rope into Chef's kitchen while Chef is sleeping. Heather manages to slip down without being noticed and grabs her key. She is then being pulled back up on the rope when Lindsay sees a bug and lets the rope slip. Heather screams in shock and ends up dropping her key which she barely manages to grab again before she and Lindsay regain control over the rope. Surprisingly, Chef is not awakened by this outburst, and Heather is able to exit the kitchen and keep the key in her possession)

(Gwen has to get her key from a skunk hole but covers her nose not wanting to go near the skunks)

**Trent: **Hey are you okay?

**Gwen: **My keys in that skunk hole skunks totally freak me out.

**Trent: **Listen I've already got my key let me help you out.

**Gwen: **But it's practically impossible.

**Trent: **You could just pour water down the hole and flush them out.

**Gwen: **Can skunks swim?

**Trent: **Totally.

**Gwen: **Cool.

(The two then get a bucket of water and pour it in the skunk hole and flushed the skunks out allowing Gwen to remove her key from the hole)

**(Confessional) Gwen: **That was moderately cool of Trent to help me avoid the skunks he's okay. Okay he's more than okay he's so incredible. Don't tell anyone I said that.

**(Confessional) Trent: **The fact that Gwen is so smart and independent coupled with the fact she's incredible to look at is just making me nuts she rocks my world so yeah I'll take a skunk shot for her any day.

(Then all of a sudden Gwen kisses Trent who kisses her back once they break the kiss they walk of. Little did they know Heather and Lindsay saw the whole thing)

**(Confessional) Heather: **That's just too much everyone knows that boyfriend and girlfriend is just another way of saying alliance and my alliance is going to be the only alliance on this island.

(Meanwhile Duncan is shown completing his challenge easily as jumps threw a flaming hoop to get his key which he does. Courtney was impressed with Duncan she had him help get her key from a snake which they managed to do easily. But DJ is shown struggling when he climbs a tree attempting to remove his key from where it is tied on one of the branches but the branch the key was one looked like it couldn't handle DJ's weight. Meanwhile Geoff was inside the communal bathrooms, where he is putting on a snorkel and stepping into the toilet, in an effort to begin his search for his key in the septic tank. Then Lindsay is shown trying to get her key from a beehive but the bees she Lindsay and started chasing her straight down to the dock making her jump into the lake)

(In a bear cave Owen attempts to get from around the bears neck but while trying to quickly remove the key the sleeping bear then forces Owen to become stuck next to it when wraps his arm round him meanwhile Leshawna was on a bridge trying to get her key from a crocodile pond)

(At the dock with Heather and Lindsay)

**Heather: **Lindsay listen up (notices the bee stings on her) What happen to you?

**Lindsay: **My keys in a beehive and once I tried to get it I got stunk.

**Heather: **Uh yeah okay we got break up Trent and Gwen. Now here's the plan first I need you to write a note to Gwen.

(Lindsay enters the cabin holding a note to Gwen. She places it on Gwen's bunk but hears Gwen outside)

**Gwen: **I'll be back in a second.

(Lindsay then hides under the bed as Gwen comes inside she sees the note on her bed and reads it)

**Gwen: **Meet me at the dock of shame at 5 o'clock for a little surprise love Trent. Cool. (Leaves the cabin)

(With Heather and Lindsay)

**Heather: **Okay so after you leave Trent to me watch for Gwen then give me the signal.

**Lindsay: **You can count on me.

(At the dock)

**Heather: **Where is she? I knew I couldn't count on her.

(With Lindsay and Trent)

**Lindsay: **I just don't know what's up with Heather. (Both Lindsay and Trent see Heather fake crying) Maybe you should go talk to her.

(Trent walks to Heather who was fake crying)

**Trent: **Heather what's wrong?

**Heather: **Nothing.

**Trent: **No tell me.

**Heather: **(Fake crying) Well I don't want to sound like a sucker or anything but Gwen's just been so mean to me and I just don't get why I don't think I can go on. (Still fake cry's)

**Trent: **Gwen's just kind of a hard girl to get to know that's all don't take personally.

**Heather: **I'm just so surprised to hear you supposing her you know after all the horrible things she saids about you and oops.

**Trent: **What what do you mean?

**Heather: **I feel terrible telling you this I I promised I wouldn't say anything but you should know that Gwen confided in the girls last week that she really can't stand you and thinks you're a total cliche your music stinks and she's only stringing you along to get further in the game.

**Trent: **But I thought me and Gwen had a connection.

(Gwen was almost at the then Lindsay made a weird bind nosie)

**Heather: **Gwen is just playing you for your vote she's played us all and you're just so nice that I can't watch you fall for it anymore.

**Trent: **Wow and all this time I thought she liked me. She really said my music stinks?

**Heather: **Maybe Gwen thinks your music stinks but I think you're really talented. (Kisses Trent)

(As Gwen arrives at the dock and sees everything she drops the note and runs away crying then Heather breaks the kiss and Trent walks away)

**(Confessional) **

**Gwen: **Jerk!

**Trent: **User!

**Gwen: **I thought we had

**Trent: **Something real man was I ever wrong.

**(Confessional Ends) **

(In the girls cabin Gwen was crying into a pillow and Leshawna enters the cabin)

**Leshawna: **What's up girl?

**Gwen: **How'd did get all scratched up like that?

**Leshawna: **You should see the crocodiles. What about what's up? (Sits on the bed and puts her hand on her shoulder)

**Gwen: **Well you see what happened was. (A few minutes later Leshawna run out the cabin angrily)

**Leshawna: **Heather is so off this island.

(At the septic tank)

**Leshawna: **We need you in the alliance so we can vote off Heather she's playing around with Gwen's boy Trent.

**(Confessional) Geoff: **I can't believe Trent cheated on Gwen and with Heather that stinks man.

**Leshawna: **We need you in the alliance so we can vote off Heather she's playing around with Gwen's boy Trent. (She saids to DJ who was on a tree branch then the tree branch snapped and DJ fell on the ground)

(Leshawna then heads to the cabins to find Duncan and Courtney she's whimpers to them telling them about Trent cheating on Gwen with Heather and asks them to vote one of them. The two of them agreed to join in and vote of them out)

(Then Bridgette was trying to get her key from a bunny she thought it would be easy at first but then the bunny then roars loudly scaring Bridgette and makes her climb up a tree for safety then Leshawna whispers to her about Heather and Trent and she agrees to vote one of them)

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) Alright campers meet me at the campfire in ten and bring your keys.

**(Confessional) Leshawna: **I've done my bit. I told everyone who would listen about those two timers either way one of them is history.

(At the campfire)

**Chris: **(Pirate voice) Arr It'd be time to claim your treasure those fortunate enough to bear a precious key go forth with it.

**Duncan: **(Opens his chest and receives chips and a candy bar) Is this the best you can do? (Chris just nods)

**Owen: **My key won't open any chest.

**Chris: **Oh yeah I forget to mention that some keys don't open any chest.

**Owen: **Oh come on! Can you at least do something about him? (Points to the the bear that has half of Owen's body in his mouth. Then they tranquilize the bear but accidentally hit Owen as well and they both fall on the ground) Thanks.

**Heather: **(Opens her chest and gets a fruit basket with an invincibility pass) Oh look an invincibility pass lucky.

(DJ and Bridgette are shown emtey handed due to their failure in the challenge)

(Trent then receives two bottles of wine from his chest while Gwen gets a toaster, Leshawna gets an accordion and Courtney gets a leg-shaped lamp)

**Geoff: **(Opens his chest and cologne) What the?

**Chris: **Geoff will be able to cover up the foul stench with a can of new cleaver body spray. Cleaver it's cuts through the stink.

**Geoff: **I just snorkeled in a septic tank for cologne? Nice.

**Chris: **I hope everyone got the treasure they were looking for and more. But now it's time to do your duty and send one of you of the island for good. So cast your votes. (Pirate voice) And I'll see you buccaneers back at the campfire after sundown.

**(Confessional) Leshawna: **Looks like Trent is going down.

**(Confessional) Owen: **Trent.

**(Confessional) Duncan: **You messed up dude.

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **You leave us no choice.

**(Confessional) Trent: **I really feel like I made such awesome friends here and it's so hard for me to vote anyone off.

**(Confessional) Heather: **I'm really getting into this game I can play these losers like a violin.

**(At the campfire ceremony) **

**Chris: **And now the moment we've all been waiting for moment of truth. Marshmallow time! You know the routine whoever doesn't get a marshmallow it's curtains for you. Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Geoff, Leshawna, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Owen marshmallows for the lot of you. (Trent then realized everyone but him has a marshmallow) Sorry dude you're out. (Trent looks incredibly shocked)

**Leshawna: **That's right take your two time aways back to where you came from.

**Trent: **What? But I thought I was getting along so well with everybody.

**Heather: **I guess you were wrong.

**Gwen: **(Gasp) You don't even care do you?!

**Heather: **Hey just playing the game.

**Trent: **Why should you care you think I'm a cliche.

**Gwen: **Where'd you get that from?

**Trent: **Her! (Points to Heather who just waves her fingers)

**Gwen: **You know even after all this I still didn't vote you off.

**Trent: **Then how did I get the boot?

**Leshawna: **My bad. I jump the gun on that one told everyone to turf either you or Heather.

**Heather: **But to night I'm invincible so that leaves poor old Trent here.

**Leshawna: **Looks like got played sorry hon.

**Gwen: **Oh no.

**Trent: **It's okay whatever happened happened at least we know we're still okay. We're still okay right.

**Gwen: **Yes.

**Trent: **I want you to be tough and fight to the end for both of us I'll be watching and cheering for you back home. (The two were about to kiss but Chris interrupted them)

**Chris: **Trent you have an appointment at the dock of shame and a ticket for the boat of losers let's go.

(Trent walks the dock of shame and takes the boat of losers once he was on he waves goodbye to Gwen who waves goodbye back as does everyone else but Heather)

**Heather: **Love to stick around but it's been a long day and I'm gonna hit the showers.

(In an effort to get back at Heather. Leshawna, Duncan, Geoff and Courtney rearrange the shower pipes leading to Heather getting covered in sewage)

**Heather: **What the? Eww is this sewage stop it stop it Nooooooo!!!!! (Leshawna, Duncan, Geoff and Courtney walk away laughing as Heather continues screaming)


	17. Hide And Be Sneaky

Hide And Be Sneaky

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. The campers search for treasure and yours put in an impressive performance as a pirate. But this was ordinary treasure hunt. So campers put their lives on the line to snag their booty. While Geoff put his stomach on the line doing something that would make people hurl. But in the end the campers who went the limit were rewarded that in hindsight probably weren't the effort expect for Heather who for the umpteenth time in a row managed to win the coveted invincibility prize and avoid getting voted off. Meanwhile Trent and Gwen's love train went right off the rails thanks to Heather's scheming and it was Trent who walked the plank. Who will be the next loser to walk the dock of shame? Who will lose their cool? Who will their lunch? Find out right here on Total Drama Island!**

**(Intro) **

(Outside the girls cabin with Heather and Lindsay)

**Lindsay: **I am so glad they included grapetastic pop in your reward last night Heather. It's like totally my favorite.

**Heather: **I can't believe Leshawna shredded my clothes. She is so gonna pay for this.

**Lindsay: **Well you steal Gwen's boyfriend that's pretty major.

**Heather: **Shut up. (Snatches the pop from Lindsay and takes a drink of it and spits it out) How can drink this sugar water?! (Throw it on the ground)

**(Confessional) Lindsay: **Heather's my best friend on the island. I mean sure she steals my food and borrows my clothes and calls me names but that's what BBF's are for.

**(Confessional) Heather: **Who cares about friends? In this world there's are shepherds and there's sheep and Lindsay is major sheep. Baa-aaa-aaa!

**(Confessional) Lindsay: **I think she really respects me and my strategical ideas.

**(Confessional) Heather: **I've got flip flops with more brains than her. But she's useful to me right now. So I'll keep her close and when I don't need her anymore I'll dump her.

(Inside the cabin with Gwen and Leshawna)

**Leshawna: **Girl you have got to put Trent out of your head.

**Gwen: **I know I just miss him so much already.

**Leshawna: **Well baby girl nothing settles a broken heart like revenge. (The two girls smirk at each other)

(On the dock)

**Chris: **Today's challenge is a good old fashion game of hide and seek. You all get ten minutes to hide before Chef hatchet comes looking for you. (Chef appears with a water gun)

**Duncan: **What's with the water gun? (Chef sets the laser sight on him)

**Chris: **The life guard chair is home base. When he finds you Chef will try to spray you. If you escape his blast you can try to run to run to home base. But he catches you on your way he'll douse you.

**Duncan: **(Sarcastically) Ooohh So we're gonna get splashed by a bit of water. Now I'm terrified.

**Chris: **Why don't you demonstrate Chef. (starts pumping the water gun in Duncan's face, but he turns around and sprays Chris instead) Not on me dude!

**Heather: **So how do we win this game?

**Chris: **You've got three options. One don't get discovered in your hiding place. Two run to home base before Chef finds you. Three once you been caught help Chef find other campers do any of those and you win invincibility. You have 10 minutes to hide go.

(All the campers run off to hide)

(In the girls cabin)

**Chris: **Uh Lindsay couldn't you do any better than hiding under your covers?

**Lindsay: **Fooled you. This isn't ever my bunk.

**Chris: **Oh Chef Hatchet.

(Chef breaks down the door and scares Lindsay away)

(Bridgette is then seen climbing the dock ladder into the water and using a hollow plant as a breathing straw to hide underwater then Lindsay enters the bathrooms, and hiding in one of the stalls.)

**Chris: **Knock Knock.

**Lindsay: **Who's there?

**Chris: **The entire viewing world.

**Lindsay: **The entire viewing world who?

**Chris: **You're gonna have to do a lot better than that if want to avoid capture. (Lindsay runs away screaming) My guess she's a goner.

(Owen slowly makes his way to a cave when Duncan suddenly pulls him in, shushing him to be quiet with Geoff and DJ in there as well)

**Owen: **Hey guy's great hiding spot yeah.

**Duncan: **Listen up boys we're in trouble okay there are six chicks on the island and only four dudes.

**Geoff: **I know nice oods. (Duncan smacks him)

**Duncan: **No butt brain bad oods. Look if I noticed it the chances are that sooner or later their gonna notice it to and when that do they're gonna pick us of one by one. We gotta so something about it.

**DJ: **It's not like they're exactly getting along. Remember this morning?

**(Flashback) **

(Earlier this morning, DJ and Owen are seen waiting outside the bathroom for the girls to finish getting ready. As Heather and Leshawna are doing their make-up, Heather turns on the hot water)

**Gwen:** (Screams in the shower) Who turned the hot water on?

**Heather: **(Sarcastically) Opps sorry. (But after standing there a moment with Leshawna, she is smacked to the floor and the two start brawling inside the bathroom. DJ and Owen look to one-another humored by the girl's fight, but when the noises inside start to get more hectic, the two walk away, frightened)

**(Flashback ends) **

(Back in the cave)

**Geoff: **I don't know dudes Bridgette and me we kind hooked up. I don't feel right about joining an alliance without her.

**Duncan: **Let me tell you the truth about women they're all sisters and when push comes to shove they're gonna stick together. Haven't you ever seen a chick flick before?

**Owen: **Well yeah but.

**Duncan: **Look man now is the time while that don't see it coming while we have the element of surprise.

**Owen: **Jeez I'm just not sure.

(Outside Duncan hangs Owen over a cliff, making him join the alliance out of fear.)

**Owen: **

(Sceams)

**Duncan: **Are you sure now?

**Owen: **Okay Okay Okay We'll form our own alliance.

(Duncan then lets Owen go, but it is seen that Owen is a very short distance from the ground.)

**Owen: **Wow Duncan juvie really made you a scary dude.

(Back in the cave)

**Duncan: **Good now that we're all agreed guys unite and save our butts from elimination.

**DJ and Owen: **Agreed. (All but Geoff put their hands in)

**Duncan: **Uh are you in dude? (Geoff puts his hand in) Alright now clear out.

**Geoff: **What?

**Duncan: **I was here first dude this is my hiding spot.

(As the tree sways Geoff is shown to be perched at the top and a bird sits on his hat once he becomes still. Gwen covers herself in a blanket of grass and lays flat on the ground, camouflaged. A squirrel hops towards Gwen, but she punches it away. DJ climbs the lodge roof using it as a hiding spot. Owen does the same on the other side of the roof, though neither knows this when they do so as they both climb the opposite sides of the building. At the same time Heather is shown entering the lodge and Lindsay who is hiding behind a wooden pole, follows her inside)

(In Chefs kitchen)

(Lindsay peeks under the table)

**Lindsay: **Heather? What a coincidence we're just like destined to hide together.

**Heather: **What? What are you doing here? Can't you find your own hiding place? This challenge is called hide and seek. Not hide in groups and seek.

(Chef is seen switching on the light and laughs at the two's surprised faces)

**Chef: **This is my kitchen also known as forbidden territory.

**Heather: **Take her! (Pushes Lindsay into Chef and runs away Lindsay then quickly runs after her)

(The two scream as they run to the lifeguard chair and Bridgette can be seen underwater hearing the screams above. From a distance Chef pumps up the water gun aims and shoots the two down making them the first losers of the challenge)

**(Confessional) Courtney: **There's no way Chef will find me in here. (Chef opens the confessional door) Oh crud. (Chef then shoots her with the water gun)

(Leshawna is shown hiding behind a large rock, still with the line of campfire lights wrapped around her ankle. She smells something, and turns around to spot a friendly family of skunks)

**Leshawna: **Whoa Nice skunks. (Try's to back away from them but didn't see that there was another one behind her and accidentally steps on its tail making all of the skunks spray her causing her to scream loudly then is spotted by Chef. With a glove on a stick, Chef taps her on the shoulder while wearing a flu mask to protect himself from the stench)

**Chef: **Technically I don't have to spray you but.

**Leshawna: **Please spray me! (he quickly does and the water sends the skunks away and soaks Leshawna completely. At first the stench goes away, but it quickly returns much to Leshawna's dismay)

(On the roof of the main lodge A bird lands on it attracting the attention of both DJ and Owen)

**DJ: **Aww come here you.

**Owen: **Wow either I've been in the sun to long or that bird is talking to me.

(DJ and Owen discover each other)

**DJ and Owen: **Hey!

**DJ: **What are you doing in my hiding place man?!

**Owen: **Your hiding place?! It's mine! Do have any idea how hard it was for me to get up here?

**DJ: **Look we're tight and all but. (Falls threw the roof and screams)

**Owen: **DJ are okay? (Falls threw the roof and screams)

(Both of them exist the lodge)

**Heather: **You guy's are so busted.

**Lindsay: **Hey I've got an idea since there's two of them why don't I bust one of them so we both get invincibility.

**Heather: **Hey I got an idea. Find your own!

(Courtney and Leshawna follow Chef in a line who steps on Gwen making her reveal herself and gets herself caught)

**Heather: **I just found Owen and DJ in the lodge so I guess I have invincibility now. Gwen looking weird as always.

(As the rest of contestants who got caught follow Chef he kicks the tree Geoff is hiding in. As he falls down the campers flinch as they hear Geoff slamming into various branches on his painful drop to the bottom. He then checks the wind, sniffs around, and even licks the ground to track down Duncan. He then finds one dyed green hair from Duncan's mohawk)

(At the cave)

**Duncan: **Alright alright you got me already sheesh. (Chef carry's Duncan out of the cave by his neck while he kicks his legs around as he can't reach the ground)

**Geoff: **I guess that's everyone then.

**Owen: **What about Bridgette?

**Chef: **Bridgette but I searched everywhere. (realizes the only place she could be is in the water) The water. (Runs to the dock with the rest of the campers Only to see that Bridgette is already seen sitting in the lifeguard chair)

**Bridgette: **Hey? What took you so long?

**Chris: **All right campers games over. Time to pick the losers and send them home.

(With the guys on the dock)

**Duncan: **Listen guy's I know all of you want Heather gone and believe me I want her gone too. But we can't vote her because she's got invincibility again.

**DJ: **We know dude so who are we gonna vote.

**Duncan: **Leshawna. She's quite popular with most of the girls here and I find really annoying. All in favorite of booting Leshawna? (All guys put their hands in) Fantastic here's to the guys alliance.

**(At the campfire ceremony)**

**Chris: **You all casted you're votes and made your decision. One of you is going home tonight and can not return ever. When you here me call out your name come and get a marshmallow.

Bridgette

Heather

Owen

DJ

Lindsay

Courtney

Gwen

Geoff

**Chris:** The final marshmallow goes to...Duncan

(Leshawna and some the girls gasp)

**Chris: **Okay that was a shocker even I'm shocked and I knew the answer.

(Leshawna walks down the dock of shame and takes the boat of losers)


	18. That’s Of The Chain!

That's Of The Chain!

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. In a challenge of hide and seek campers had to avoid capture by Chef. Some of them had week hiding spots while others won invincibility. Meanwhile with some subtle nudging the guys convinced Owen to stay loyal to the alliance and they voted off Leshawna for being popular. Will the girls form their own alliance? Find on this episode of Total Drama Island!**

**(Intro)**

(By the lake the remaining campers were relaxing and throwing a frisbee around while Heather and Lindsay are lounging by the dock. As a fly hovers around Lindsay and Heather, Lindsay tries to hit it with a flyswatter. When the fly lands on Heather's face, Lindsay accidentally smacks Heather's face)

**Heather: **Can I see that for a sec? (Lindsay gives her the fly swat then uses it to hit Lindsay across the face) Now make yourself useful and clip my toe nails)

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) Morning campers. Your next challenge awaits you at the arts and crafts center.

(At the arts and crafts center)

**Chris: **Welcome to the arts and crafts center.

**Duncan: **

More like the arts and junk center.

**Chris: **

Yeah it used to be an outhouse but now it's where Chef parks his road-hog. (Opens the outhouse door revealing Chef's road-hog)

**All the boys: **Beaut!

**Chris: **Which brings us to your challenge. Building your own wheels. You'll find all the parts you need in our bike depot. Once you've collected the basics check them out anyway you want using props from the arts and crafts center. Best design wins. And because I'm a nice guy I'll even throw in a bike manual. (Throws the bike manual to Heather)

**Heather: **

Eww it's all furry! (Throws it to Courtney)

**Courtney: **Furry or not it will be useful. (Starts reading it)

**(Confessional) Duncan: **Finally a challenge I can get behind. I used to build bike back home with my brothers all the time. Okay so I used to steal them from the dweebs down the street and crash them into the school wall the point is this is something I know.

**Owen: **I'm gonna build my dream bike.

**Lindsay: **Oh my gosh me too. Every Christmas I asked for a sunset sally bike but never got one.

**Owen: **(Tearfully) Really? Santa never brought you your Christmas wish?

**DJ: **(Tearfully) Man that's just ain't right.

**Duncan: **_Guy's this ain't a Christmas waist contest if we want to vote the chicks out then are bikes have to kick butt capisce. _

_**Geoff: **Right wailing choppers._

_**Owen: **Kick butt yes let's do it._

_**DJ: **Guy's alliance. Woohoo. (All the guy's looked at each other in an awkward silence and Heather was eavesdropping on the hole conversation)_

_**(Confessional) Heather: **The guys think their so stealth building their little alliances. It's kind of cute really but why worry about your own bike when you can get someone to do it for you? _

_(Bridgette_ was comforts Lindsay when Heather pulls her away)

**Heather: **I just borrow her for a sec? (Pulls Lindsay aside) See that motor thingy with all the fancy exhausts? Dismantle it and make it fast before Chef gets back.

**Lindsay: **But what about my bike? I want to win to.

**Heather: **

Of course you do. But look at it this way. How else can I save your butt unless I win we're BFF's remember? Would I steer you wrong?

**(Confessional) Lindsay: **Okay maybe I'm navey but Heather's always been trustworthy to me before. That I know of.

(Heather puts Lindsay in the Arts and Crafts Center with a wrench in hand and closes the door then Courtney, Bridgette and Gwen were about to head in but Heather stopped them)

**Heather: **

Oh unh-unh we're going in first you'll just have to wait your turn or you can save yourself the effect and not even bother. (Bird poops on her making her run away screaming)

**Gwen: **Gotta love karma.

(All the guy's were working on their bikes with Duncan hammering a wheel, DJ putting on protective gear, Geoff sorting the chain and Owen was pumping up a bike tire)

**Bridgette: **Where does this go? (Holding a pedal)

**Gwen: **That's the pedal. Haven't you ever ridden a bike before.

**Bridgette: **Of course I've ridden a bike before I just never built one from scratch that's all. There's too many pieces.

**Gwen: **Well you better start reading the manual because I over heard that the guy's have an alliance going and it looks like Heather and Lindsay are still sharing a brain which means it's us them. (Walks off)

**Bridgette: **Alright alright. You don't have to be rude.

(Back at the Arts and Crafts Center, Lindsay finds a rag-doll and shows it to Heather)

**Lindsay: **

Hey look it's an ugly doll with pretty hair just like you. I'm gonna us her for my bike.

**(Confessional) Lindsay: **I think sometimes I say the wrong thing. Once I told my math teacher that his hairpiece looked like my dogs butt but he totally took it the wrong way my dog has the cutest butt.

**Heather: **Haha cute just don't forget to build my bike first so I can protect you from the vote.

**(Confessional) Lindsay: **This other time I got trapped in a three-way calling attack and I told one friend that the other one was cheating on her boyfriend or something. Anyway's she totally got dumped that day it was so random.

(Elsewhere DJ tests out his bike helmet by bashing his head against a tree. As the other guys begin talking about their first bike rides)

**Owen: **Hey do guy's remember your first bike ride?

**Duncan: **Oh yeah I wiped out so bad I popped my collarbone you can see it sticking out the end of my shoulder. It was wicked.

(Hearing this, DJ grabs his shoulder clearly in worry)

**Geoff: **I flew so far over my handlebars that I skid for mile. Haha skin was hanging off me in chunk's.

(DJ then looks at his own hand disgusted)

**Owen: **

Haha oh that's nothing. I popped my arm right out of my socket it took three doctors to hold me down while they slingshot it back to place.

(DJ begins sweating nervously)

**Duncan, Owen and Geoff: **Good times.

(DJ then drops his bike helmet and replaces it with a knight's helmet)

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) Campers! Time to judge your bikes! Put your pedal to the medal and meet me at the crafts center.

(At the crafts center)

**Chris: **Well campers we gave you the parts let's see what you came up with. (Sees Heather's bike) Excellent aerodynamics Heather.

**Heather: **It only weights two ounces.

**Gwen:** (With her bike)Like her brain.

**Chris: **Spooky yet practical well done. (Sees Duncan's bike) Wicked mad max mobile dude.

**Lindsay: **(With her bike) Go ahead ring her bell. (Chris rings the bell) The real bike has sound affects like this. (Makes a horse's noise)

**Chris: **(Looks at DJ's bike) Dude seriously this is lame. (Looks at Courtney's bike) Not bad but could have made it better. (Looks at Geoff's bike) Now this is a hot rod nice.

**Geoff: **Thanks.

**Bridgette: **Cool bike Geoff.

**Geoff: **Thanks

**Chris: **(Looks at Bridgette's bike) This is also a nice hot rod love the colors too. (Looks at Owen's bike) Owen nice job. Okay now it's time to race these babies.

**Heather: **Awesome because my bike is built for speed. Right Lindsay?

**Lindsay: **Totally

**Chris:** Yeah unfortunately you won't be riding it Heather. You'll be switching bikes. Cruel twist huh. Alrighty then see you at the beach.

(At the beach)

**Chris: **Okay here's how it works. Everyone picks a name out of the helmet to see who's bike you're riding if your bike makes it across the finish line then you get to ride your bike in the final round for invincibility.

**Lindsay: **(To Heather) Hey looky I got your bike.

**Heather: **Excellent if you cross the finish line on my bike then I get to ride for invincibility so if it looks like you're losing just press the red button.

(At the race, Lindsay rides Heather's Speed Machine, Owen rides Duncan's Lethal Weapon, Courtney rides Bridgette's bike, Geoff gets Gwen's spooky bike, DJ rides Geoff's Hot rod, Bridgette gets Owen's "Fun Machine, Gwen gets Courtney's bike, Heather rides DJ's bike and Duncan rides Lindsay's Sunset Sally)

**Chris: **Okay racers ready? On your marks get set go!

(The race starts and everyone expect Owen and Heather have left)

**Owen: **Hey where's the pedals?!

**Heather: **(Try's to move the bike but it wouldn't so she kicks it) Oww.

(Bridgette and Gwen peddle through Duncan's dust Lindsay easily passes them)

**Duncan: **Okay this is messed up but Yee-haw! This one booming ride!

**Lindsay: **I know right.

(DJ who was on Geoff's bike was having no trouble at all was starting to enjoy himself)

**Geoff: **Wailing ride huh? I used top of the line bolts.

**(Confessional) Geoff: **Okay so I forget the bolts.

(Then all of a sudden Geoff's bike started falling apart and DJ then crashes into Gwen then Geoff and Courtney who both failed to stop in time crash into the mess as well)

**DJ: **(Groans)Got to wear jock. (Then Heather shows up pushing the bike by hand unaware of the mess crashes too)

(Still stuck, Owen finally figures out that when he pulls on the hood ornament, which causes the bike to automatically drives itself at high speed then Lindsay, Duncan and Bridgette are all seen passing the finish line)

**Chris: **Yes! We have five total awesome wipeouts by Heather, Geoff, Courtney, Gwen and DJ. Four invincibility race winners Owen's fun machine, Heather's speed machine, Lindsay's sunset sally and Duncan's Lethal weapon.

**Owen: **(Screaming) How do I stop this thing?!

**Duncan: **Slam the good ornament!

**Owen: **Okay. (Slams the hood ornament and flys of the bike and lands on Chef)

**Chris: **Awesome finish Owen. It's time to head over to the TDI motorcross.

**Lindsay: **Is this the part where you help save my butt from?

**Heather: **Not yet. We have make sure we win this part of the challenge too. So get your A game on.

**Owen: **WOW sweet wheels.

**Lindsay: **I know right? And ps I love yours.

**Owen: **Oh me too. It's so much fun to ride.

**Duncan: **(Pulls Owen's ear) Dude I got one word for you. Focus or I'm gonna kick your butt into next week.

**Owen: **Focus right. Negatory on the fun. Done. Now can can you let go of my ear.

**Chris: **Campers welcome to the motorcross challenge. Using your own bikes you'll race the course avoiding hidden pitfalls. There's dodging the land mines, maneuvering through the oil slicks and finally jumping the piranhas. Oh and one more thing first one to cross the finish line wins invincibility. Last one to cross gets voted off the island. No bonfire and do not get a marshmallow.

**Heather: **Okay so here's our strategy. We have to stick to together so that one of us wins the race. So you go first and clear a path through the mines. Then go through the oil slick so I can see how to get through it. If you make it through those two parts then the third part is easy. Just keep the piranhas busy while I sneak through.

**Lindsay: **Wait then you'll win and not me.

**Heather: **Exactly.

**Lindsay: **I was thinking it would be really fun if I won a challenge for myself for once.

**Heather: **Yeah that's a great idea in theory. But then who will come up with all the new strategies to get us through to the next week?

**Lindsay: **Right okay.

**Heather: **Don't worry. If the piranhas don't eat you then you'll definitely be second which means Owen or Duncan gets voted off and we make it through another bonfire ceremony.

**(Confessional) Lindsay: **Heather's really smart. I'm lucky to have her as a friend.

**(Confessional) Heather: **I have no way of knowing if she'll come in second. The only thing that's important is that I come first.

**Chris: **Racers take your positions. And Go!

(The four remaining campers commence the challenge but Owen immediately wipes out due to hitting a land mine. The remaining three continue on but as Duncan passes the land-mines and moves on to the oil slick he crashes when he is unable to control his bike's handles. Lindsay on the other hand is blasted right past the landmines and easily drives through the oil slick while performing a wheelie. At the same time she clears a path for Heather with her bike's broom of a horsetail. When Lindsay reaches the pool of piranhas she comes to a halt on the far edge of the pool, avoiding the piranhas just in time. Heather just behind her, presses the red button on her bike flying past the final obstacle along with Lindsay. Heather passes the finish line)

**Chris: **And we have our winner. Heather!

(The rest of the contestants expect Lindsay groan)

**Lindsay: **Yay you won. We did it. We're safe.

**Chris: **That's not exactly true. Heather is safe because her bike cross the line first but since Duncan and Owen wipeout and didn't complete the race. They technically didn't cross the line at all which makes you the last one to cross the line which means it's dock of shame time baby.

**Lindsay: **Okay I'm so confused.

**Heather: **It means I can't save you unless I give my invincibility. But I can't do that too risky. You understand.

**Lindsay: **But I won. I even build your bike.

**Heather: **Haha I don't know what she's talking about. You should just leave with your dignity intact. It would make you seem much more cuter in the instant replays.

**Lindsay: **But we were going to the final three together.

**Heather: **Guess we're not.

**Lindsay: **Aren't you even sad? We're BFF's

**Heather: **Yeah for the contest it's like we're going to be best friends for life or anything.

**Lindsay: **(Gasp) I can't believe you just said that. You mean I've been helping you all this time and you didn't even like me?

**Heather: **Truth? Not really no. (Lindsay gasp) What? We're not here to make friends. We're here to become celebrities remember?

**Duncan: **Ooh That's cold brah.

**Heather: **Oh like your any different. All you do is go around scaring everyone.

**Duncan: **At least I'm straight with people.

**Heather: **Whatever I have invincibility no one can touch me.

**Gwen: **This week.

**Lindsay: **You really are mean and all that stuff people say about you is true. Like how you're a two faced backstabbing lying little (Flips her and Beep is over her voice) I always told them they were wrong I always stood up for you because I thought we were BFF's but they're right you really are a two faced backstabbing lying little (Beep over her voice again. Gwen and Duncan smirked while the rest of the contestants looked shocked) And guess what? I don't want to be BFF's anymore I rather spend the day staring at Owen's butt then shopping with you and ps your shoes are tacky. (Everyone but Heather laughs)

**Courtney: **Yeah you tell her.

**Heather: **Oh go jump in the piranha pool.

(At the dock of shame Lindsay was saying good bye to everyone)

**Lindsay: **Thanks for all your support Bridgette. I love you Gwen.

**Gwen: **(Hugs her) Take care Lindsay. If it makes you feel better we would have kept you on.

**Lindsay: **Really thanks. Kick Heather's butt for me.

**Gwen: **My pleasure.

**Lindsay: **Bye guy's see you at the finale. Aww I think I'm gonna miss you the most Owen. (Hugs him)

**Owen: **(Hugs back crying) Me too bye.

**Lindsay: **Good luck Heather I hope you get everything you deserve. Okay I'm ready. (Get the boat of losers and leaves)


	19. Hook, Line And Screamer

Hook, Line And Screamer

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. The campers had to build their own hot wheels in a motorcross challenge to race for invincibility. There were winners and big time losers and there was even some wicked off the track motorcross stunts. But in the end it was Heather who crossed the finish line and double crossed Lindsay by destroying bike and their alliance proving Heather really is a backstabbing user who'll do anything to win. Lindsay ultimately lost the race and the challenge which meant goodbye to Lindsay. Who will be the next winner? Who will be the next loser? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!**

**(Intro) **

(It was nightfall and the eight remaining campers are watching a horror movie in which involved a man with a chainsaw and a hook terrorizes his victims. Duncan and Gwen were the only ones enjoying the movie while everyone else especially DJ is mortified by the gruesome)

**Owen: **Oh no psycho killer man's going for the car!

**Courtney: **Hey weird couple stop making out and start the car!

(Woman Screaming)

**Owen: **Great Canadian Chesse! Now the car won't start!

**DJ: **Oh man I hate scary movies.

**Bridgette: **Run the psycho's gonna get you!

(DJ covers his eyes)

**Gwen: **Here comes the blood fest.

(Chainsaw Revving)

**Gwen: **Yeah

**Duncan: **Awesome

**Bridgette,Courtney and Heather: **Gross

**Bridgette: **I can't watch anymore. (Uses Geoff as human cushion)

**Geoff: **It's almost over bridge. (DJ and Duncan give him a thumbs up)

(The movie ends)

**DJ: **Whoo. Man am I ever glad that's over. I really hate scary movies.

**Duncan: **Oh yeah which scares you most? The part where everyone meets a grizzly death or the psycho killer with a HOOK!!(Pulls out a hook making DJ scream which causes everyone to laugh)

**(Confessional) DJ: **Dude that was not cool!

**Gwen: **Ah come on Deej for a slasher flick it's was pretty tame.

**Duncan: **Yeah there was hardly any hacking. Not like _Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror!!!_

_**Gwen: **No way. That's my favorite movie. I love it when the killer jams that guy's hand into the lawnmower._

_**Duncan: **Ha or when he pushes the chick of the dock and then she lands on a propeller blade that slices her in half. _

_**Duncan and Gwen: **Or when he shoves that big dudes head inside the wood chipper! _

_(DJ jumps into Courtney's arm's and Duncan and Gwen high five each other)_

_**Heather: **Aww looks like Gwen and Duncan have more in common than just bad fashion sense. It's just mindless guts and gore._

**Gwen: **Horror movies aren't mindless.

**Duncan: **Yeah. They're loaded with psychological trauma. Look at DJ. (Courtney push's DJ of her)

**Heather: **

Whatever. Does anyone have any idea what our challenge will be this week?

**Geoff: **Yeah where's the Chris-meister?

(At the dock Chef was throwing luggage on the boat)

**Duncan: **Hey Yo Chef where's the fire?

(Chef jumps on the boat with Chris and they both leave quickly)

**Owen: **Dude you forget this. (Picks up a bag and a newspaper falls out of it) Huh (Reads the newspaper) Escaped psycho killer on the loose. Be on the lookout for a man wearing a hockey mask with a hooked hand and carrying a chainsaw.

**Heather: **Oh come on. They don't expect us to fall for this. Scary movie followed by hasty exit followed by strategically placed lame prop.

**DJ: **I don't know he looked pretty spooked.

**Heather: **P-lease it's all part of their little stunt to freak us out.

**Owen: **(Goes through the bag) If this were a stunt would Chris leaves behind his hair gel?

(Everyone looks freaked out)

**Gwen: **Whoa this is for real.

**DJ: **So let me get this straight. Chris left us for dead and now we're alone while that psycho killer with chainsaw is on the loose?

**Duncan: **No we're alone while that escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and the HOOK! is on the loose.

**DJ: **(Screaming) I told you dude not funny.

**Courtney: **Ugh neithers your chicken little routine. Get a grip Deej.

**DJ: **I can't help it I feel like I'm being watched.

**Heather: **Duh it's a reality show we're always being watched.

(In a tent with Chris who was watching from the monitors)

**Chris: **(Chuckles) Heather's right and tonight we're watching to see who can survive a real life scary movie with special appearance by the escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a Hook.

(Back on the dock)

**Gwen: **Okay look it doesn't matter if this is real or a challenge. We need a game plan.

**DJ: **Yeah yeah we need a game plan.

**Heather: **You little chickens might need a plan but I need a facial. (Goes to the washroom)

**Gwen: **Are you crazy?! First rule of slasher films never go off alone.

**Heather: **I might actually listen to you if I were in a movie. We're being punked. You're so gullible. Hey Chris if you're listening next time rent one that takes place at a summer camp.

(In the tent)

**Chris: **I tried but they were all rented.

(Back at the dock)

**Heather: **If you losers want to play boogeyman go ahead but I have got a date with exfoliation.

**Duncan: **And the bossy mean chick seals her fate. (Makes a throat cutting noise)

**Heather: **Shut up. (Leaves)

**Gwen: **I say we go back to camp and talk strategy. (Everyone follows her to the bonfire but Geoff and Bridgette sneak off into the woods)

(In the woods)

**Geoff: **So when did you learn how to surf?

**Bridgette: **My dad taught me how to years ago when I was just a kid.

**Geoff: **Awesome You know me and my buds back home learned how surf from my big bro.

**Bridgette: **Really? Wow we should surf together sometime.

**Geoff: **That be awesome.

(At bonfire)

**Gwen: **Rule number one. Do not go off on your own. Rule number two. If you do go off on your own never go in the woods. Rule number three. If you do go in the woods never ever ever make out in the woods or you will die in the woods. Where's Geoff and Bridgette?

**Duncan: **Breaking rules one two and three.

(In the woods)

**Bridgette: **So is there a another reason we're in the woods? Cus you know I don't like being in the woods.

**Geoff: **Yes there is. You see I like you Bridgette a lot. Will you go out with me?

**Bridgette: **Yes. (Pulls Geoff into the bushes and they start making out but then they heard a noise and looked to see the escape psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook. Who chases them threw the woods as they run away screaming ending in the tent with Chris)

**Geoff: **Dude! Dude! There's a guy with a hockey mask and a chainsaw and a hook.

**Bridgette: **And he's after us.

(The killer enters the tent making Bridgette and Geoff scream)

**Chris: **Bridgette and Geoff stop screaming it's just Chef. (Chef takes off the hockey mask)

**Geoff: **You punked us?

**Chris: **Yes and No. It was your challenge to watch a scary movie then survive one.(Laughs)

**Bridgette: **

It's not funny.

**Chris: **The good news is you're safe. The bad news is you lost the challenge. But you get to watch our fake psycho terrorize the rest of the campers.

**Geoff: **Well at least we're together.

**Bridgette: **Aww how sweet. (They were about the kiss but Chris stopped them)

**Chris: **No sucking face in this tent thank you.

(Bridgette and Geoff just rolled their eyes)

(Back at the bonfire)

**Gwen: **Okay now that I've drawn a chart of all players we can. Where's Owen?

**Duncan: **He went to get some food.

(In the kitchen)

**Owen: **(To himself) Okay I think Chef has some delicious food in this fridge. (Opens the fridge and sees it's empty then screams and faints Chef dressed as the killer drags Owen all the way to the tent)

**Chris: **Owen. Owen wake up dude.

**Owen: **(Wakes up) Where am I?

**Chris: **In a tent where you'll be safe.

**Owen: **Safe from what?

**Chris: **From Chef. He was gonna scare the bejabbers out of you. But apparently an empty fridge beat him to it.

**Owen: **Dude I get hungry when I'm scared especially when there's a killer on the island.

**Chris: **Be that as it may you still bailed before Chef got a crack at you. Speaking of which you're up psycho man. (Chef leaves the tent)

(In the washroom Heather who was wearing a lime green facial mask was in the shower when she heard a knock)

**Heather: **Hello I'm in the shower. (Another knock) Very funny Duncan now get lost. (Another knock) I'm serious you idiot get lost! (Smash's the door open and sees the killer standing a few feet away and starts screaming and ended up in the tent a short time later)

**Chris: **Maybe if you payed attention to the scary movie you would know that A you never go off alone and B you certainly never shower alone.

**Heather: **My mask is chafing. I leave for five minutes?

**Chris: **Sorry we got to wait until everyone's slashed.

(Back at the bonfire)

**Gwen: **Unbelievably this is what I get for trying to help everyone.

**Duncan: **(Lights two sticks on fire) Live and learn sweetheart.

**Gwen: **You really are a pyro aren't you?

**Duncan: **So I like burning stuff.

**Gwen: **Is that what you went to juvie for?

**Duncan: **Like I tell you why I went to juvie. (Accidentally sets Gwen's chart on fire)

**Gwen: **Oh man. I'll get water. (Runs to get water)

**DJ: **I'll help you. (Goes with her)

**Duncan: **And then there's was two.

**Chef: **(Whispering) Duncan, Duncan, Duncan. Juvie, Juvie, Juvie.

**Duncan: **You and me psycho. (Goes to find the killer)

**Courtney: **Duncan where are going wait up. (Runs after him)

(DJ and Gwen come back with water and put the fire out then they notices Duncan and Courtney were missing)

**Gwen: **Duncan? Courtney? (Was now annoyed) Right you know what I'm getting a sandwich. (Storms of to the lodge)

**DJ: **Gwen wait up. Don't leave me alone. (Runs after her)

(After hearing the whispering Duncan goes down to the dock followed by Courtney)

**Owen: **Morher of pearl Duncan's going to face off the escape psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook.

**(Confessional) Duncan: **When got an all out prizefight you wait until the fight is over. One guys left standing and that's how you know who won.

**Duncan: **Oh this is gonna be fun.

**Courtney: **Please don't tell your gonna do what think your going to do?

**Duncan: **Come and get me goalie boy!

(Chef dressed as the killer marches towards them as Duncan starts throwing a chair, a canoe, a life preserver, a surf board but the killer sawed all of them in half. Then Courtney throws a fish at him making him stop and along with Duncan gave Courtney an odd look)

**Courtney: **What? I wasn't gonna let my boyfriend take you on by himself. (Screams as the killer aims the chainsaw at her but Duncan pushes her out way as the chainsaw cuts the dock in front of him. He then breaks the hockey stick the chainsaw was taped to then grabs the chainsaw and cuts the hook off)

**Duncan: **(Aims the chainsaw at the killer) Ha fought you could scare me?

**Courtney: **Thanks for saving me babe. (Hugs and kisses his cheek)

**Duncan: **No worries babe. Now let's see who's behind the mask.

(DJ and Gwen were eating sandwiches when a shadowed figure carrying a chainsaw and a hook approaches them)

**Gwen: **We weren't born yesterday dude we watched a scary movie with escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook and hear you are running around.

(At the tent)

**Duncan: **Someone lose this? (Appears with Courtney and Chef with the hockey mask in his hand)

**Bridgette, Geoff, Owen and Heather: **Woohoo

**Bridgette: **Way a go Duncan.

**Geoff: **(Points At the monitors) Hey coolio Gwen and DJ are taking on the escaped psycho killer together.

**Duncan: **Wait a sec. If Chefs in here. Then who in the lodge with DJ and Gwen?!

**Owen: **Good lord! It's the real escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook! (Everyone including Chris and Chef rushs to the main lodge) DJ! Gwen!

**Chris: **This could really really good for ratings. But very very bad for a lawsuits.

(In the main lodge)

**Gwen: **Okay I know actors without speaking parts don't get payed much. But seriously dude invest in a dental plan and some toothpaste.

**DJ: **Gwen are you sure he's just an actor?

**Gwen: **Of course he is. Hey psycho you want a sandwich before you impale me with your big scary hook? (The killer shakes his head) Okay then. (Bits into her sandwich)

**DJ: **Uh Gwen.

**Gwen: **DJ relax it's just a cheesy actor with a hook prop and you can drop the charade okay you're not that scary. (The killer takes off his hook) Ew gross. How did they get it to go all scabby like that? (The killer raises his chainsaw angrily)

**Everyone but DJ, Gwen and the Killer: **Gwen! DJ! He's the real escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook!!!

**DJ and Gwen: **What?! (The killer roars and charges at DJ and Gwen making both of them scream then DJ without thinking punches the killer several times and knocks his mask off)

**The Killer: **Oww. Oh that was totally uncalled for. Man I am so out of here. I was treated way better in prison. (Realizing what he just did DJ faints and lands on top of Gwen)

**(At campfire ceremony)**

**Chris: **Well it's obvious to everyone that DJ wins invincibility and sadly it's equality unanimous that Owen walk the dock of shame. Since he was the only one who screamed and bolted without the escaped psycho even being there. But no hard feelings dude. You will be missed.

**DJ: **Aw group hug. (Everyone has a group hug for Owen who was now walking the dock of shame and taking the boat of losers)

**Everyone: **Bye Owen. (The boat leaves with Owen on it)


	20. Wawanakwa Gone Wild

Wawanakwa Gone Wild!

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. An escaped psycho killer terrorized our campers with his meat mangling hook and mega murderous chainsaw. There was a large amount screaming especially considering the whole think was really just an elaborate punk. Duncan was the only one to psych out the psycho. But ultimate victory went to DJ who saved Gwen from a real psycho which left Owen our favorite eating machine to float the loser boat home. Only seven left. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Island!**

**(Into) **

(The seven remaining campers were walking through camp then Gwen walked up to DJ)

**Gwen: **Hey Deej I just wanted to thank you for saving me from that chainsaw wielding psycho killer with a hook.

**DJ: **No worries. To tell the truth I didn't think I had in me.

**(Confessional) DJ: **I may be a big guy with muscles but I'm not the bravest person on the island but I am proud of myself for winning invincibility in the last challenge. And now that I have gotten this far I believe it's time for me to give it everything I've got.

(In the main lodge)

**Chris: **Campers there only seven of you remaining on total drama island. After this episode only six of you remain. We're nearly at the end people so look alive.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **Duncan and I are officially have the best chance of winning I mean I would have been here for the whole game if Harold didn't rig me out but after returning I am now gonna do what ever it takes to win.

**(Confessional) Geoff: **I'm so stoked. The final seven and I'm going all the way dudes. Woohoo!

**(Confessional) DJ: **I hope I win invincibility in this challenge too and show everyone who's watching what I'm made off.

**Chris: **Today's challenge involves making like our province's great rangers and game wardens. You'll have eight hours to trap a wild animal which you'll bring back to the campfire unharmed. Also the last one to trap their animal will be eliminated.

(At the boat house)

**Chris: **Everyone choose an animal assignment.

**DJ: **Chipmunk

**Bridgette: **Frog

**Duncan: **Raccoon

**Gwen: **Duck

**Geoff: **Beaver

**Heather: **Deer

**Courtney: **Bear? Are you kidding me?

**Chris: **It's the only animal left.

**Courtney: **How do you expect me to trap a bear with my bare hands?

**Chris:**

You get 60 seconds in the boat house to gather any equipment that might help.

**Courtney: **Unless there's an animal trainer with a zebra carcass in there I don't think it'll be adequate.

**Chris: **Keep in mind that the last camper to trap their will be eliminated. Remember?

**Courtney: **(Signs) Yes I remember.

**Chris: **Alright campers just one minute in the boat house to grab your critter catching gear.

(In the boat house everyone was rummage around for useful gear to catch their animal and Heather and Gwen fight over a net then notices Duncan holding a sledgehammer)

**Gwen: **Uh you're gotta trap a raccoon with a sledgehammer?

**Heather: **You may want to rethink that.

**Duncan: **(Drops the sledgehammer and picks up a chainsaw) Thanks for the tip.

(Heather and Gwen continue fighting over the net)

**Geoff: **This burlap sack should come in handy.

**Chris: **Ten seconds remaining.

**Courtney: **(Grabs a load of boxes) Well if I'm gonna catch a bear a C.I.T is gonna need pretty everything. (Take all the boxes out the boat house)

**Duncan: **Is that legal? Can she just oh (Heather and Gwen crash into him and Gwen falls on the floor and finds duck bait)

**Gwen: **Duck bait yeah that'll work. (Let's go of the net causing Heather to fall in a bucket)

**(Confessional) Gwen: **I don't know. I guess I have a chance. Let's put it this way if I didn't think I could win do you really think I would be in this dump? Putting up with the revolting food, giant bugs and cameras in your face all day is one thing. But Heather? Only a 100,000 could make me live with her.

**(Confessional) Heather: **I assume I'm the favorite to win. I mean look who's left. Weird goth girl, a criminal, a animal lover, a surfer girl, a party dude and Courtney and the only thing she has going is for her is her C.I.T rubbish.

(Courtney was going through one last box when she found a tranquilizer gun)

**Courtney: **A tranquilizer gun. Now this is useful.

**Chris: **Everybody ready?

**All Campers: **Yes!

**Chris: **Game on! (All the campers run off to trap their animal)

(Gwen was hiding in the bushes trying to catch a duck)

**Gwen: **Come here ducky ducky. Let's get this over with. (Puts some duck bait on the ground so the duck will go for it it sees her, sticks out its tongue and runs away in a similar to the roadrunner)

**(Confessional) Gwen: **Last time I checked ducks waddled.

(Bridgette locates a frog and tries to trap it with a bucket. The frog leaps away several times but when Bridgette gets near she falls into a deep puddle)

(Courtney's plan was to lure the bear out with a pail of garbage)

**Courtney: **Okay hopefully the bear will go for the garbage and then I'll fire my tranquilizer gun at it. (But then she hears a bears roar which makes her run away in fright)

(Duncan finds a lone raccoon and tries to sweet talk it into following him)

**Duncan: **Hey buddy. Hey little pal. Come on let's go for a walk. (But a large band of raccoons comes up from behind) Oh so that's how it's gonna be. I didn't want have to come to this but. (Brings our the chainsaw but one of the raccoons jumps right on top of him and try's to claw his eyes out as he drops the chainsaw and starts back with the raccoon on his hand)

(DJ then climbs up a tree and sweet talks the chipmunk)

**DJ: **Hey there little cutie. You want to rest on my shoulder? (The chipmunk happily jumps on his shoulder)

**(Confessional) DJ: **I really didn't think that would work.

(Courtney arrives back at camp wondering how to catch the bear)

**DJ: **Hey Courtney can you open the cage? (Courtney opens the cage and the chipmunk jumps off his shoulder into the cage)

**Courtney: **Wait did that chipmunk chose to go with you?

**DJ: **Yep couldn't believe myself either.

**Duncan: **Open the cage! (Courtney opens the cage as Duncan runs towards them trying to get the raccoon of him once he does he puts the cage)

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) Don't forget. Last camper to catch their critter is eliminated.

**Duncan: **Well I've got nothing better to do I can help bag bear if want dear.

**Courtney: **Thanks babe I'm definitely gonna need your help.

(At a beaver dam Geoff swims underneath to find a family of beavers sitting at a dinner table in their modestly decorated home who then slap him with their tails)

**Geoff: **Beavers don't make angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry. (The beavers choose to ignore this and continue to beat him)

(Back at camp)

**Gwen: **Open the cage! (Chris opens the cage as she runs in luring the duck with bait and tosses the bait inside catching the duck) Man that was easy.

**Heather: **Open the cage! (Chris opens the cage as she drags the deer inside the net and puts it in the cage) Man that was tough.

**Bridgette: **Open the cage! (Chris opens the cage as a very muddy Bridgette arrives with a frog in the bucket and dumps it in the cage)

**Chris: **Just either Geoff or Courtney left which ever one is the last to catch their critter is eliminated.

**(Confessional) Heather: **To tell the truth I want both them gone but Courtney is a royal pain and I want her gone tonight.

(Heather hides in the bushes and spy's on Courtney and Duncan)

**Duncan: **Here. (Gives Courtney a pair of deer antlers and a tail)

**Courtney: **No no you're supposed to help me catch the bear not make me put on a stupid deer costume.

**Duncan: **You put these on the bear thinks you're a deer. You run away and lead him towards the campground.

**Courtney: **How fast can you run?

**Duncan: **I bet you're faster but what I will do is follow just guide the bear into the cage. I bet most of the other losers have already gotten their animals back camp. We don't have a lot of time.

**Courtney: **Alright fine. (Put on the deer antlers and tail then goes into the cave while Duncan waits outside)

**Heather: **(Comes our of the bushes) Hey Duncan.

**Duncan: **What do you want?

**Heather: **This. (Kisses him but he pushes her away)

**Duncan: **What the heck do you think your doing?!

**Courtney: **Yeah Heather what's makes you think you can steal my boyfriend?!

**Heather: **I didn't he kissed me.

**Courtney: **Do you seriously expect me to believe that after you nearly destroyed Trent and Gwen's relationship how stupid do think I am?!

**Heather: **Very since you're wearing a deer costume.

**Courtney: **That's it!! (Takes off the antlers and attacks Heather. As two carry on fighting Duncan who's was enjoying watching the girls fight notice the bear coming out of the cave angrily)

**Duncan: **Uh girls.

**Courtney and Heather: **What?! (They both see the bear come out the cave and the bear roars making all three of them scream and run away)

(Back at camp)

**Chris: **(Looks at his watch) What is taking them so long.

**Geoff: **Open the cage! (Chris opens the cage as Geoff brings the entire beaver dam to the cage and dumps the family of beavers into it)

**Chris: **Well done Geoff. You just saved yourself from being eliminated.

**Geoff: **Woohoo!

(Duncan, Courtney and Heather arrive back out of breath)

**Duncan: **Phew we lost the bear.

**Courtney: **We need to go back and catch it.

**Chris: **Yeah I wouldn't bother Courtney.

**Courtney: **Why?

**Chris: **Because everyone else but you has trapped their animal which means you're eliminated.

**Courtney: **What? No not again.

**Duncan: **Princess I'm sorry you got eliminated again but please know I never kissed Heather she kissed me.

**Courtney: **Don't worry babe I believe you. Especially since we all know what Heather's really like. Win for us.

**Duncan: **I will. (Kisses her goodbye)

**(At the dock)**

(Courtney walks down the dock of shame and takes the boat of losers and everyone but Heather waves goodbye as the boat leaves)


	21. Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon

Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. ****The campers got send out to trap the animal they were assigned to catch. Some caught their animal easily others struggle a lot. Heather tried to destroy Duncan and Courtney's relationship which unfortunately didn't work and because she was only one not to catch her animal Courtney was eliminated again. This week six remaining campers will get way too close for comfort. Who will be voted off this week in this dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island! **

**(Intro)**

(Chris flys his helicopter over the cabins waking up the six remaining campers)

**Chris: **Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Over the past six weeks we've watched sixteen campers push themselves to the limit and then get their buts kicked off the island by their fellow campers. Sucks to be you. Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Courtney, Justin, Beth, Sadie, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Izzy, Harold, Eva again, Trent, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen Courtney again. Only six remain and after six weeks of bugs crappy camp food even grosser bathrooms our six finalists are about this close to losing it. We strove to come up with the best way to help the campers de-stress then decided it would be way more fun to handcuff then together and see if we can push them over the edge.

**Heather: **Did Duncan's parole officer send a care package?

**Chris: **

Nah all in the name of today's challenge. The tri-armed triathlon.

**DJ: **Tri-armed? Like three arms?

**Chris: **Yes. Three challenges. Three teams of two. Three arms per team.

**Heather: **Have you met these people? I'm not being chained to any of them.

**Chris: **Winning team members both get invincibility from tonight's vote.

**(Confessional) Gwen: **

Six long weeks. I don't know how much more of this I can take. The person who's creasing me most...Geoff. That guy is in a permanently good mood. No one is always in a good mood and if he says dude or cool or eats with his mouth open one more time. I think I'm gonna seriously damage him.

**(Confessional) Geoff: **The camp is great and all and I'm seriously stoked to be here. But some of the people here are just kind of downers. Except my girl Bridgette who's incredibly hot. DJ is awesome but Duncan and Gwen are like so serious and Heather is freaking me out with all her strategy talk. I thought getting to the final six would be like a big party but it's kind of heavy man.

**(Confessional) Duncan: **This place is pretty much torture man. At least in juvie we had a half hour of television a day and they kept the lunatics locked up separately. I mean this outhouse this is the only place I can go for peace and quiet. And I don't know what Courtney said to Bridgette but she suddenly thinks I'm a big softie and wants to be my friend. I don't have friends got that.

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **I am so proud of myself for making it this far. Only four more campers to go and it will be me and my guy Geoff in the finals.

(In the main lodge Bridgette and Duncan, DJ and Heather and Gwen and Geoff are handcuffed together for the first challenge)

**Chris: **The first of are three challenges. The competitive chow down. Each team will choose a feeder and an eater. Eaters must put their hands behind them making it even more difficult for the feeders. One last thing. This is the wimp key. A skeleton key that will open any handcuffs. You'll be offended the wimp key at each challenge to unshackle yourselves from your teammate. But if you choose to accept it you'll both be eliminated.

**Gwen: **Hello. How are we suppose to win this thing?

**Chris: **Chef's getting platters for each team. Title goes to the team who finishes their platter of delicacies fastest.

**Duncan: **I'll do the chowing down blondie

**Bridgette: **Fine with me softie.

**Duncan: **What did you just call me?

**Geoff: **We don't need to insult each other or anything right. We're a team babe.

**Gwen: **Don't call me babe and you can be the eater.

**Geoff: **Cool.

(Chef gives the teams their platters)

**Heather: **You can be the eater big boy no arguments.

**DJ: **Fine.

**(Confessional) DJ: **My mama always told to never fight with ladies and if I want to win this challenge I'm gonna have to eat whatever's on that tray.

(DJ, Duncan and Geoff put their hands behind their backs)

(In attempt to win the challenge Bridgette stuffs Duncan's face with the food)

**Duncan: **(Gulping) C-Could we go a little slower? (Bridgette just puts another spoonful in his mouth)

**Gwen: **One, Two, Three open.

**Geoff: **Oh you gotta to try this quiche.

**Gwen: **(Annoyed) Open! (Put a spoonful in his mouth)

(DJ's mouth is wide open and Heather keeps dumping spoonfuls of food)

**DJ: **Go faster!

**Heather: **They won't count it if we drop it!

(Bridgette keeps stuffing Duncan's face with food and Duncan was having a hard time chewing it all)

**Duncan: **(Gulping) Slow down.

**Geoff: **Oh cheesecake's delish.

**Gwen: **I am not here to try the food. This is a contest.

**Heather: **Spoon feedings is getting us nowhere time for plan B. (Picks up the whole try and slams it into DJ's face.

**Chris: **The winners are Heather and DJ. Okay now down to the dock for your next challenge.

(At the dock)

**Chris: **(Holding the wimp key) Last chance for the tempting wimp key before part two.

(Duncan and Bridgette glare at each other)

**Duncan: **Dare you.

**DJ: **Look since we aren't seeing eye to eye on this chance maybe we should.

**Heather: **Shut up and focus DJ. You're not getting out that easy.

**(Confessional) DJ: **It was worth a try.

**Geoff: **

What's the challenge Chris?

**Chris: **On the beach you will find three canoes. One for each team. Your challenge is to paddle your canoe while wearing handcuffs all the way to boney island. Once there you will open a package that's waiting for you. Go!

(Everyone runs to the beach)

(With Duncan and Bridgette)

**Duncan: **Nuh-Uh I'm riding in front sweetheart no arguments.

**Bridgette: **Don't you pull that tough guy act with me sweetheart. Why don't you just be a gentlemen and let a lady sit in front so she can steer.

**Duncan: **What lady?

**Bridgette: **What you just say?

(With DJ and Heather)

**Heather: **Push it big boy like you're rescuing a family of bunnies.

(With Geoff and Gwen)

**Geoff: **This one time we had this massive pool party and my buddy Brody and I decided to take our buddy's lawn and replant it in the school foyer.

**Gwen: **I don't care.

**Geoff: **No no but was like so awesome.

(Then while paddling in the canoe)

**Geoff: **We put a cup and flag on it and actually pulled a few rounds before getting caught. The principal gave us the longest detention in school history.

**Gwen: **Will you please shut up!

**Geoff: **Whoa harshness.

**Gwen: **Oh I know I'm the harsh weird scary goth girl who's being all mean and snappish as usual.

**Geoff: **Chill I never said that.

(DJ and Heather arrive at boney island first)

**DJ: **Hey there's a backpack.

**Heather: **What's In it?

(DJ opens the bag and both he and Heather scream when they find a piece of the tiki doll)

**Chris: **(In a helicopter and through the megaphone) Welcome to your second part of the challenge. Back in episode seven killer bass teammates Katie and Sadie stole the boney island tiki doll.

(Geoff and Gwen arrive)

**Geoff: **But Katie said she returned that.

**Chris: **(Megaphone) She lied. She broke it up and flushed it down the septic tank.

**All the campers: **Eww

**Chris: **(Megaphone) I know. The pieces in those packs need to be returned to the cave of terror. And one of you as to piggyback the other. (As soon as he saids that Duncan and Bridgette arrive) Enjoy!

**DJ: **Hop In cowgirl. (Heather jumps on DJ's back and two make their way to the cave)

**Duncan: **You getting on or what surfer girl?

**Bridgette: **If you have the muscles to carry me. (Jumps on Duncan's back) Giddy up greenie!

**Duncan: **Very funny malibu. (Carry's Bridgette to the cave)

**Geoff: **Wow. Those two definitely like brother and sister eh? Totally love and hate

**Gwen: **Geoff this is a challenge if you— (Geoff points at his back) That's more like it. (Gets on Geoff's back and they make their way to the cave)

(With Duncan and Bridgette)

**Bridgette: **Hurry hurry we don't want to lose.

**Duncan: **You think I don't know that barbie?

**Bridgette: **Right that's it! (Gets of Duncan's back)

**Duncan: **What are you doing?!

**Bridgette: **Why do you always have to be so mean to everyone it doesn't gain you anything and it's not going to make you cool.

**Duncan: **Why do you want to know? It's not like you care.

**Bridgette: **Because I want to know so maybe talking about it could make you a better person. Plus believe it or not but you're kind of like a brother to me.

**Duncan: **(Sighs) Look I had a bad childhood and grew up with this tough act so nobody can let me in to just break me.

**Bridgette: **Well maybe if you talk to me about it you'll get better and I can help you.

**Duncan: **(Signs) Okay.

(With Geoff and Gwen)

**Geoff: **Oh wow scope all the beauteousness here.

**Gwen: **(Gets of Geoff's back) Here wait hang on are we lost? There's no beach on this map.

**Geoff: **Nah I remembered it our last trip. (Gets out his camera) Isn't mother nature coolio? (Takes a picture)

**Gwen: **What? (Geoff takes a picture of her)

**Geoff: **That'll be totally perfecto for your wawanakwa scrapbook.

**Gwen: **(Gasp) Scrapbook?! Why will you not take this seriously?! (Snaches his camera throws it in the lake)

**Geoff: **What's going on with you? Are you okay?

**Gwen: **Look you don't have to pretend to be friends with me. Okay? I'm fine so just leave me alone.

**Geoff: **I wasn't pretend I really like you.

**Gwen: **Right. And if we went to the same highschool you invite me to all your wild parties too.

**Geoff: **I totally would. But I didn't think you'd want to go.

**Gwen: **Why not? I'm not cool enough?

**Geoff: **No you just act like I don't know it's not your thing you know? You probably think parties were pretty stupid anyway.

**Gwen: **Well I wouldn't know I've never been to one.

**Geoff: **Oh snap. You've never been to a party?

**Gwen: **No okay. Sometimes I wish I had been. That for one day I could be one of those happy vapid girls who gets along with everyone and is all excited to eat massive amounts of suger. And do karaoke and cheerleading and ponytails. I just don't think it's in my D.N.A.

**Geoff: **Partying isn't in your D.N.A. It's state of mind.

**Gwen: **Yeah?

**Geoff: **When we get off this island you're coming to an awesome party chez moi!

**Gwen: **Sweet.

**Geoff: **Yeah baby. You're getting the lingo down already. Woo!

**Gwen: **I'm not sure I'm ready for the woo-hood yet. Woo. (Carry's Geoff)

**Geoff: **We'll work on it.

(With Duncan and Bridgette)

**Bridgette: **Oh my gosh that's horrible. You poor thing. (Hugs Duncan)

**Duncan: **Yeah I know please don't make this sappy than it already is.

**Bridgette: **But you still haven't told me why you went to juvie?

**Duncan: **That's a story for another time. Right we should force on the challenge and please don't tell anyone.

**Bridgette: **You gonna carry me to cave. (Duncan gives her a piggyback) Secret's safe with me.

(With Heather and DJ)

**Heather: **Giddy up fella.

**DJ: **I'm not a horse.

(They arrive at the cave DJ sees a spider coming towards him)

**Heather: **Easy there boy easy now.

(The spider lands on DJ's face causing both of them to scream and DJ to runs away taking Heather with him then Duncan carrying Bridgette arrives)

**Bridgette: **We're in just a few more steps. (But then they in encounter the woolly beavers)

**Duncan: **You beavers want a fight I'll give you a fight.

**Bridgette: **(Pulls Duncan's ear) Are you crazy?! Turn around and run. Now Now!

**Duncan: **Oww! I'm running! I'm running! Let go of my ear! (Runs away from the woolly beavers taking Bridgette with him)

(Gwen and Geoff arrive)

**Gwen: **This is a disaster. There's no way they haven't already beaten us.

**Geoff: **No wait. I don't think anyone else has made it here yet. We can still win this. (Gets the piece of tiki doll and throws it in the cave)

**Gwen: **That was amazing Woohoo!

**Geoff: **Now that's what I call a Woohoo. Woohoo!!

**Gwen: **Ah Woohoo! Woohoo!! (Geoff couldn't help but laugh at this)

**(Confessional) Gwen: **Okay don't think I'm some mindless party animal just cause I let loose with Geoff. That guy just brings out the party in people.

(Back at camp)

**Chris: **And that's a point for the Gwen and Geoff dream team.

**Gwen: **Yes that's my partner. High five. (High fives Geoff)

**Chris: **Okay point for everyone but Bridgette and Duncan who could still pull a stopper. Today's final challenge is (Takes the covers off the three picnic tables showing all the wooden heads of the eliminated campers)

**DJ: **Aah!

**Heather: **Relax. It's just Eva. Ew two Evas that is disturbing.

**Chris: **The totem pole of shame and humiliation. Your task assemble the heads in the order in which your comrades were voted out. Unless you want the wimp key. Time for heads to roll. (Blows his whistle)

(With Heather and DJ)

**DJ: **Okay I know Ezekiel and Eva were the first two people out. Who was voted from your team first.

**Heather: **Noah then Courtney from your team. Well look who I found Lindsay, Izzy and Beth. To bad neither of them made to the final six what a shocker. These pieces of wood have about as much brain power as these three idiots combined.

(With Geoff and Gwen)

**Gwen: **Okay I think Katie was voted off seventh.

**Geoff: **No it was Sadie.

**Gwen: **Wasn't it Katie? I can never remember.

**Geoff: **Katie was the one who dropped the tiki doll during Chef's boot camp challenge. Remember?

**Gwen: **Oh yeah that's right.

**Chris: **Let's see what our argumentative team is up to. (Grabs the wooden Courtney head) What's this?

**Duncan: **Don't.

**Chris: **(Sees that Duncan had carved DC in a big heart on the back of Courtney's head and laughs)

**Duncan: **It's not funny man.

**Chris: **Most guy's kiss girls they like. Dude carves her head. (Laugh) Mr tough ain't so tough. (Bridgette throws a Tyler's head at him) Aah!

**Bridgette: **Who saids we got be tough all the time huh? (Duncan smiles at her)

**Heather: **

Ugh all these heads are disgusting I feel like cracking them open.

**DJ: **Can you stop insulting a load of wooden heads and help me win this challenge.

**Heather: **Why? Does your mama always make you be polite to everything cause she sounds pathetic.

**DJ: **What just say?!

**Heather: **About the wood?

**DJ: **No after that.

**Heather: **Oh you mean how pathetic your mama sounds.

**DJ: **That's it! Where's the wimp key!

**Heather: **Stop! (DJ goes to Chris for the wimp key dragging Heather with him)

**Geoff: **Trent next right? (Gwen just looks at the Trent head with a sad face)

**Chris: **(Who was still dizzy) We have are winner. The Dunca and Bridge take it that means anybody can get voted off tonight. (Falls on the ground)

**Gwen: **We have fun. Didn't we?

**Geoff: **You said it.

**(At the campfire ceremony)**

**Chris: **You've all cast your votes and made your decision. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight much immediately walk the dock of shame catch the boat of losers. That means you're out of the contest and you can't come back ever. First marshmallow goes to Bridgette

Duncan

DJ

Heather

**(Confessional) DJ: **Nothing personal but your to popular in this game and if I'm gonna have any chance of winning I have to vote you.

**(Confessional) Duncan: **No offense but your to popular for your own good.

**(Confessional) Heather: **I had to be an idiot to vote off anyone else at this point.

**Chris: **The final marshmallow goes to...Gwen. Geoff it's time for you to go bro.

**Bridgette and Gwen: **What!

**Gwen: **Are you guys all crazy? Geoff is nicest guy in world.

**Duncan: **Yeah bingo sweetheart.

**DJ: **As if Heather could defeat nice.

**Heather: **The power of nice is huge. And we're not worried about you in that department Gwen.

**Geoff: **No sweat Gwen and don't worry Bridgette stay tough and fight till end. Okay?

**Bridgette: **(Wipes her tears) Okay. (Kisses him goodbye)

**Geoff: **Ciao dudes. (Walks the dock of shame)

**Gwen: **Wait! I have something for you! (Catches up with Geoff and gives him his camera)

**Geoff: **My lens.

**Gwen: **I went back to boney island. I'm sorry there might be just a bit of lake wawanakwa in it.

**Geoff: **Makes it a better souvenir right?

**Gwen: **Right. Bye Geoff and thanks.

**Geoff: **Wait up. (Stops Gwen) Hey Bridgette DJ and Duncan get over here! (Bridgette DJ and Duncan arrive at the dock)

**Bridgette: **What is it babe?

**Geoff: **Say cheese. Haha (Take a photo of himself Bridgette Gwen DJ and Duncan complete with a small fish and water in the image)


	22. Haute Camo-ture

Haute Camp-ture

**Chris: In today's special episode of total drama island. You've been watching Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Bridgette and DJ make their way to the final five. It's been a long seven weeks so we decided to give our weary finalists the day off to contemplate how far they've gotten and enjoy all the campgrounds have to offer. But what happens to the losers after they walk the dock of shame board the boat of losers and leave the camp? Where are these rejects living? How are they spending their time? And who do they think deserves to win the 100 grand? The losers are about to let it out. And you don't want to miss a word. Coming up on Total Drama Island!**

**(Intro)**

**Chris: **Welcome to Playa de losers. The all inclusive luxury resort where our campers are sent after being brutally voted out of the game to lick their wounds and accept their fate as reality show has beens. When we are down to two final competitors their fate will be in the hands of these seventeen losers.

**Trent: **Can you believe this place is right around the corner from that crappy campground?

**Geoff: **This resort is of the charts.

**Harold: **I can hang here all summer.

**Leshawna: **You said it baby.

**Cody: **After I got my body cast off and the stitches removed I started to realize this place is pretty sweet.

**Geoff: **Yo Cody. Need sunscreen? You're looking a bit pink dude.

**Cody: **No thanks I'm trying to get a tan. It attracts the ladies.

(With Tyler and Lindsay)

**Lindsay: **I love being a loser. This so much more my style. If I knew how fab this place was I would've have gotten my butt kicked off in the first episode. Plus now Tyler and I can hang out. (Kisses Tyler) Which one's Tyler?

**Ezekiel: **Yo yo dwag check it out. Being famous has totally changed my life. I'm just kickin it yo. Got me some wild bling too. You like?

**Katie: **No not really.

**Sadie: **Yeah no one saids yo anymore.

**Ezekiel: **Whatever.

**Noah: **Yeah I was pretty shocked to be the third camper voted off. Apparently I wasn't bossy manipulative or dangerous enough to make it through. You can't say I wasn't a team player through.

**Leshawna: **Actually we can.

**Noah: **Whatever.

**Chris: **So Trent if you say something to one of the five remaining campers what would it be?

**Trent: **Well I guess I'd tell Gwen that I was rooting for her and I miss her.

**Geoff: **I know how you feel bro I miss Bridgette and really special to me and I'm sure Gwen is to you.

**Trent: **Your right Geoff. Gwen is special to me and think I'm in love with her.

**Katie and Sadie: **Aww

**Trent: **Just hope she still not tick at me about the Heather thing.

**Courtney: **That was Heather's fault not yours. I would know because she tried to pull the same trick to break me and Duncan.

**Trent: **Yeah I guess your right.

**Owen: **Both Gwen and Duncan really miss you both so I'm sure everything will be fine and you'll be with them soon.

**Courtney: **Thanks Owen.

**Trent: **You always know how to make people happy bro.

**Owen: **What can I say I'm one happy dude.

**Trent: **(Chuckles) You sure are dude.

**Chris: **And there you have it. You've seen how the losers are spending their time. Now it's time to find out what they think of the final five.

**Eva:** Heather can kiss my butt. It's all her fault I'm stuck in this place. She's a scum-sucking backstabbing witch and I'm gonna enjoy watching her go down.

**Chris: **Wow tell us how you really feel.

**Eva: **I just did.

**Izzy: **(Cooking coconuts the barberqe) Just throwing a few shrimps on the barbie. Hey Noah that means you. (This makes Noah glare at her) Just kidding okay well I think Heather is total psycho.

**Leshawna: **Heather is worst person on the planet. I mean kissing both Trent and Duncan in front of Gwen and Courtney. So out of line.

**Chris: **So Trent and Lindsay gives us your tip on Heather.

**Trent: **I hope I never meet anyone like her ever again.

**Lindsay: **She is really mean like really mean.

**Geoff: **She was very bossy and demanding.

**Harold: **She was also the scariest female on the island.

**Beth: **Telling her off was the best moment of my life.

**Izzy: **Wait if none of us even like her. How did Heather get in the final five?

**Eva: **Cause she is a conniving backstabbing little witch that's why!

**Courtney: **Who would I like to win? Duncan for obvious reason of course.

**Leshawna: **Yeah no kidding gurl. You were all over him.

**Geoff: **It was definitely obvious. (Courtney just rolls her eyes) But Duncan is one tough dude. If it weren't for him Bridgette and I would never gotten closer and he's an awesome prankster.

**Harold: **Duncan. I hate that guy. He made me pee my pants. He drew on my with a marker and strung all my underwear up the flag pole. He's a beyond annoying idiot.

**Owen: **Duncan's awesome and is great leader who kept our alliance strong.

**Lindsay: **Well I think he's pretty cruel picking on his teammates and vandalizing everything he sees. So not cool.

**Katie: **DJ. He's such a gentleman.

**Sadie: **He really knew how to cheer people up.

**Katie: **Oh definitely.

**Geoff: **DJ's is one cool dude and was awesome when he took on the real escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook.

**Leshawna: **He's a big guy with a big heart.

**Trent: **Maybe his not so bad.

**Sadie: **We all know who you want to win.

**Trent: **Yeah Gwen's definitely my choice.

**Courtney: **Gwen maybe smart but she's not a team player.

**Trent: **What do mean? She let herself get buried alive for her team.

**Izzy: **And she won us some of the challenges.

**Lindsay: **She was kind of harsh sometimes. Oh but she's really cool they way she stands up to Heather and leaves her speechless.

**Leshawna: **Gwen's really cool me her and Bridgette get her on like a house on fire. I vote for either of them to win.

**Geoff: **Bridgette I liked her from start but the more I got to know her I realized she's my soulmate.

**Courtney: **I can't say anything bad about her. And I excel at saying bad things about people.

**Sadie: **I think she is so fetch.

**Katie: **She has the best natural look and great personality.

**Tyler: **She's also great at sports anyone who's great at sports gets my vote.

(By the main pool everyone was listening to Trent playing his guitar then Cody arrived all pink)

**Trent: **Dude you got cooked today.

**Cody: **Who me? Ah ow ow ow ow. Little sensitive haha.

**Tyler: **So who do you guys want to win if you could vote right now?

**Cody: **Well I think Gwen should win.

**Lindsay: **Really? But she rejected you on international tv for someone more cooler hunkier and more stylish.

**Cody: **Thanks for pointing that out Lindsay. Gwen is my dream girl. I'm just not her dream guy. But as long as she's happy I'm happy.

**Trent: **That's really cool dude. (Puts his hand on Cody's shoulder)

**Cody: **Ahh! Hurts.

**Trent: **Oops. Sorry man.

**Leshawna: **I'm suck between Gwen and Bridgette they're both really great girls.

**Geoff:** Bridgette. Definitely.

**Owen: **I think DJ should win.

**Tyler: **DJ definitely. Dude can push four canoes from boney island back to camp he deserves the 100 G'S.

**Courtney: **I don't think any of you are giving Duncan enough credit. After I was eliminated he took the role of team leader and lead you guys to victory.

**Geoff: **Okay that's true. He was an even better leader than you Courtney.

**Courtney: **Very funny.

(Chris appears out of nowhere)

**Chris: **Okay losers. It is time for the most unexpected twist of all time. Tonight you will be voting the next camper off. Now here's how it's gonna work. There are no marshmallows. I'm gonna ask you one by one who you would like to join you here tonight at Playa de losers. Katie and Sadie since you both share a brain I'll ask you both. You would you like to vote for?

**Sadie: **Oh I miss Gwen the most. (Bell dings)

**Katie: **Oh it be so much fun to have her here. Definitely Gwen. (Bell dings)

(Everyone gasp)

**Courtney: **Why are you voting her off? If you like Gwen. (Bell dings) Leave her in.

**Chris: **That's three votes for Gwen.

**Courtney: **What? No!

**Chris: **Okay onto the next voter. Lindsay?

**Lindsay: **Don't worry I'm not going to say Gwen. (Bell dings)

**DJ: **Lindsay!

**Lindsay: **No. You can't vote for me. You have to vote for someone who's in the final five like Gwen. (Bell dings)

**Izzy: **Okay come on guys. No one say Gwen! (Bell dings)

**Chris: **That's six votes Gwen.

**Parrot: **(Squawks) Gwen (Bell dings)

**Everyone: **No!

**Chris: **Seven votes Gwen.

**Trent: **Chris that was a parrot. It doesn't even know who Gwen is. (Bell dings)

**Parrot: **(Squawks) Polly wanted Gwen. (Bell dings)

**Chris: **Nine!

(Chef carry's Gwen who was shell shocked down the dock of shame and throws her on the boat of losers and ends up at playa de losers)

**Chris: **And with that we're down to four. Tune in next week to see the dramatic almost conclusion of Total Drama Island.

**Parrot: **(Squawks) Gwen.


	23. Four Castways Campers

Four Castway Campers

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. In a special episode we visited the kickoff campers at their resort of rejects playa de losers. We learned that Katie and Sadie still share a brain, Lindsay still can't figure out which guy is Tyler and Leshawna is still with Harold. In a shocking twist we let the losers vote off one of the final five campers and in even more shocking twist it was Gwen who found herself on the boat to loserville. Who will be voted off this week in this dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find tonight on Total Drama Island!**

**(Intro)**

**Chris: **(Under his umbrella to keep himself dry from the rain) Welcome back to total drama island. This week we prepared a bizarre episode full of surprises. For instance take this weather. Rain is not an easy thing to control let me tell you. But we figured the four remaining campers were getting off to easy. So we pulled some strings and voila. (Nearly gets struck by lightning) Ah!

(At the cabins)

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) Listen up campers. One of the most grueling challenges of any summer camp experience is the dreaded rain day. Where all activities with even the remotest possibility of fun are cancelled in favor of the craft tent. The forecast for tomorrow rain rain and more rain followed by rain see you all at the craft tent tomorrow.

**Heather:**Frowning like a big baby won't bring Geoff and Gwen back you know. It'll just give you premature wrinkles. Oops to late.

**Bridgette: **Why don't you just put us out of our misery and vote yourself off?

**Duncan: **So nice to see you two getting along gives me the warm fuzzies.

**Heather: **In your dreams pev.

**Duncan: **Hey where's DJ?

**(Confessional) DJ: **Final four. Wow I never expected to make it this far so I'm really proud of myself. It's also great that Duncan and Bridgette are still the game with me and hopefully we can get rid of Heather in this elimination.

(Thunder rumbles and Duncan, Bridgette and Heather head of to bed. During the night the rain begins to wash bits and pieces of the camp away. The next morning, the rain has stopped Chef rings the breakfast bell but no one responds then Chris drives up to the main lodge)

**Chris: **Hey Chef have you seen the campers?

**Chef: **No and peeled a whole bag of rotten spuds.

**Chris: **Hmm, I can't find them either. Come to think of it. I can't even find their cabins. (Notices the cabins are missing)

(In the middle of nowhere the cabins were floating on the lake. Duncan wakes up and leaves his cabin, only to walk right into the middle of lake. Just beyond him are Bridgette and Heather, sleeping in their bunk bed, only to wake up and rolling out into the water)

**Bridgette: **Where did all this water come from?

**Heather: **How should I know? Why don't you ask the leeches? (Sees leeches all over her arm and screams as shakes them off)

**Duncan: **You know this is so ridonculous. It's all most funny. (Sees a shark circling around them)

**Duncan, Bridgette and Heather: **Shark! (All of them and race to the boys cabin just in time to see the bunk bed getting eaten.

**Duncan: **Quick! We need something big and chewy to shove in his mouth.

**Heather: **DJ!

**(Confessional) DJ: **(Wakes up) Huh? Wait did I fell asleep in the confessional? Man I must have dozed off. Guess I better go and meet up with the others.

(DJ opens the confessional door only he was in the middle of the lake)

**DJ: **What the?! Where am I? How did I get here? More importantly how am I going to get to shore?

(With Duncan, Bridgette and Heather)

**Bridgette: **Okay is anyone else a little creaked out by this deserted island?

**Heather: **P-l-ease? Anyone moron can see that this is one of Chris's cheesy production sets with fake props. (Kicks the rock) Ow!

**Duncan: **Yo drama queens we've obviously just drifted downstream. The producers will send a search party.

**(Confessional) Chris: **Just to set the record straight my sets are not cheesy. I lost three interns moving those rocks into place. And about that search party huh-uh. Those campers are on their own.

**Chris: **So I guess that means craft day is canceled. Anyway I'm staved. Let's eat.

**Chef: **You actually want to eat slop?

**Chris: **Yeah right. I meant the breakfast buffet back at our camp.

**Chef: **Cool (Chuckles with Chris)

**(Confessional) Duncan: **Well well well stuck on a island with two cool girls. Too bad they're both completely annoying.

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **So I thought to myself they left me here to die.

**(Confessional) Heather: **Mental note. Never sign up a reality show ever again.

**Duncan: **(Lays down) Ah Let's just chill until the rescue team arrives.

**Bridgette: **What if there isn't a rescue team? What the producers think we're dead? I say we build a raft and try to sail back to shore.

**Duncan: **Good call let's get more lost.

**Bridgette: **We need to build a raft.

**Duncan: **We need to stay put.

**Bridgette: **Build a raft!

**Duncan: **Stay put!

**Heather: **Duh we're not lost. This just Chris lame attempt at challenging our shipwreck survival skills. I'm on to Chris!

**(Confessional) Chris: **Ooh I'm so scared.

**Heather: **I'm going for a walk. (Puts on her sunglasses and walks away)

**(Confessional) Heather: **Things were getting really tense. You have to remember that were soaked and covered in bugs bites and staving. But I kept my wits about me as always. It's at good thing one of us can remain calm and collected in the face of adversity.

**Heather: **Not bad. (Finds a treehouse) Beats sleeping on the beach. (Climbs up the ladder) Nice view. Hey you two. If you're finished yelling at each other I found us a place to rest. (Opens the treehouse door and sees a skeleton in front of her causing her to fall on the ground. When she backs up she finds a huge T-Rex skull making her scream. Then Duncan and Bridgette arrive and see the T-Rex skull)

**Heather: **So still think we're downstream from camp?

**Duncan: **Okay I've been wrong before.

(With DJ)

**DJ: **(Opens the confessional door) Hey I made to shore. And there's coconuts! I'm saved!

**(Confessional) Chef: **Will someone please explain to me why there are palm trees and coconuts up here?

**Chris: **(In the confessional with Chef) They were leftover props from the bigassic park movie shoot. What? We're on a budget.

(With Duncan, Bridgette and Heather)

**Heather: **Hey wait a sec? This is just like when they send us to boney island. Don't you see? It's obviously another survival challenge. You can't scare me Chris!

**Bridgette: **What's obvious is that we're stranded and will die unless we build a raft.

**Duncan: **If we're stranded then producers will obviously rescue us.

**Bridgette: **In case you haven't noticed the producers aren't the sharpest tools in the shed.

**(Confessional) Chris: **(In the confessional with Chef) I'm gonna let that little comment pass.

**Chef: **Hmm.

**(Confessional) Heather: **I was so better off without those lunatics holding me back. Good luck lost in the wild without shelter.

**(Confessional) Duncan: **Okay so maybe spilling up was a bad idea. I know I should make more of an effort to make an alliance at this point in the game. But they're both insane I mean which one would you trust?

**Duncan: **Fine then let's make a new rule. Every camper for themselves.

**Bridgette and Heather: **Fine. (Heather goes inside the tree house and Duncan and Bridgette go a different direction from each other)

(With DJ)

**DJ: **(Drinking milk from the coconut) Man this coconut milk is delicious. Think I'm another one. (Grabs another coconut then an arrow goes right threw the coconut) Headhunters! (Closes the confessional door in fright)

(With Duncan)

**Duncan: **Oh man I don't have clue where that it went. Note to self. Next time make more than one arrow. Sees bananas up and throws his knife into the tree knocking all the bananas down) Lots of bananas for the delinquent and Uber omelet on the side yeah rocking. (Steals the egg from the nest and arrives back at the treehouse where Bridgette was building a raft)

**Bridgette: **Hey where did you get that egg?

**Duncan: **From some old nest. It's also my lunch.

**Bridgette: **(Gasps) Your gonna eat that unborn baby?!

**Duncan: **It's an egg. People eat eggs and I'm starving. (Try's to crack the egg)

**Bridgette: **No! Don't you dare crack that egg!

**Duncan: **Try and stop me. (He and Bridgette start fighting over the egg and Heather who was up in the treehouse found this very entertaining)

**Heather: **Well shame we're alone on the island. (Hears a loud roar) Or not.

(With DJ)

**DJ: **Man I wonder if it's safe yet? (Also hears the roar and cowers in the confessional. It turns out that Chef is making the noise by blowing a conch shell)

**Chef: **Brunch is served.

**Chris: **Ahh brunch. Such a civilized meal don't you think? We've already digested your breaky but you're not quite ready for lunch. Ooh-hoo-hoo! hollandaise! You've out done yourself Chef.

(Chef blows into the conch shell again)

**Heather: **It's just Chris freaking us out.

**Bridgette: **Well whatever it is. I'm out of here.

**Heather: **You don't even know where your going.

**Bridgette: **Who cares. At least it's not here with you.

**Duncan: **I'll trade you by bananas exchange for a ride.

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **Riding with him was the last thing I wanted to do. But I was starving.

**Bridgette: **(Stomach rumbles) Deal.

**Heather: **Hey you two can't just form an alliance and leave me.

**Duncan: **Bye Heather good luck. (As Bridgette paddles away)

**(Confessional) Heather: **Unbelievable those two can hardly stand each other and they leave me alone on that island to die.

(With Duncan and Bridgette)

**Duncan: **You paddle like a girl.

**Bridgette: **I am a girl and if you don't like accommodations then you can swim.

**Duncan: **Just give me the oar. (Try's to snatch the oar from Bridgette)

**Bridgette: **No! It's my raft. I row.

**Duncan: **Oh well correct me if I'm wrong but think you just rode us in a big circle cause there's the shore again.

**Bridgette: **(Sees all the leftover coconuts that DJ left) Uh looks like our deserted island isn't so deserted.

**Duncan: **(Grabs the egg) Well you can have the bananas while I have a nice omelette.

**Bridgette: **Get back here with that unborn baby! (They fight over the egg again but stop when they see a large prehistoric bird flys overheads them sees they have her egg) Uh you can give her the egg back.

**Duncan: **No no you can your the animal lover. (The prehistoric bird then swoops down to pick up Duncan making him scream then Bridgette then grab a rope and lassos it around Duncan's ankle only to be pulled up in the air with him)

(Heather was eating some the bananas that Duncan and Bridgette left behind then heard something in the bushes and got scared. She then throws some stones at the bushes then hears a voice)

**DJ: **Ow! Hey who's throwing stones at me?

**Heather: **DJ? Is that you?

**DJ: **(Come out of the bushes rubbing his head) Yeah it's me.

**Heather: **You completely freaked me out. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to sneak up on people. (Slaps him)

**DJ: **Ow. I was not not sneaking on you and don't bring mr mama into this. (Both of them hear Bridgette and Duncan screaming then the prehistoric bird drops them on the ground just outside the treehouse)

**Bridgette: **DJ? When did you get here?

**DJ:** I was in the confessional and I ended up near the other side of the island. But thankfully we're all together. I shall never let go. (Pulls Bridgette and Duncan into a group hug then a large python falls from the tree) Oh let me rephrase that. RUN! (Everyone retreats to the treehouse)

**Bridgette: **What do we do now?

**Heather: **Well clearly we've got no choice up to stay up here until it goes obviously. (Bridgette just rolls her eyes)

(With Chris and Chef)

**Chris: **So Chef how do think our campers are doing on their deserted island?

**Chef: **Anything could have happened to them by now. Mauled by bears. Fell of the cliff. Starved to death.

**Chris: **Hmm. Maybe I should check the monitors and see what footage we got.

**Chef: **Chris man you are one dedicated host. (Cradles Chris in his arms) Your an inspiration.

**Chris: **Thanks dude. It's what I do.

(At the treehouse)

**DJ: **Okay I spy with my little eye. Something that is beginning with B?

**Duncan: **Bananas?

**DJ: **Yep you're right.

**Heather: **Okay that's it. I am done with this game. I can't bond with you guys anymore because you're all crazy.

**Duncan: **You say that like you're not.

**Heather: **I am the only one left on this show with shred of sanity.

**Duncan: **Ha! And this coming from the girl who changes friends more often than I change socks.

**Heather: **Which is so not often enough by the way. At least I got my game on.

**Bridgette: **Game on? Hello? None of us are in the competition because the producers think we're dead. Which means we're gonna die on this stupid island.

**DJ: **We are? Then I say we confess our sins.

**Heather: **Uh no.

**DJ: **Oh no seriously I confessed a lot of my sins off camera and felt better don't want to clear your conscience before you die?

(Five minute later)

**Bridgette: **Whoa. So that's what you went to juvie for.

**Duncan: **Yeah but at least it's not as bad as what Heather did.

**Heather: **I admit it was a little unorthodox. But it doesn't come close to what Bridgette did. (Bridgette puts her head down in shame)

**DJ: **(Lays on the bed) There doesn't everyone feel better now? (Everyone just looks at each other in confusion then a spider lands on DJ's face) Ew. Ew. Spider in the bed. Spider in the bed. (Runs outside) Hey look we got neighbors. (Sees smoke)

**Duncan: **The rescue team? (Run outside with Bridgette)

**Heather: **(Walks outside) Or a trick, courtesy of Chris.

**DJ: **I know how we can find out.

(Few minutes later all of them are dressed as headhunters)

**Heather: **We look ridiculous.

**Bridgette: **I don't know about this.

**DJ: **I've seen this in the movies. We just pretend we're the headhunters and scare the bejabbers out of whoever is messing with our heads.

**Duncan: **There's only one problem. A 50 foot python with an attitude.

**DJ: **Oh don't worry. (Gets a coconut and throws it at the python knocking it out)

**Heather: **Why didn't you do that hours age?!

**DJ: **I only just thought of it. Now come on let's go.

(In the woods)

**DJ: **I see the smoke. Now charge! (Makes a headhunters noise as does the other three as they charge into Chris and Chef's secret camp making Chef jump into Chris's arms)

**Chris: **Hey guys it's about time you showed up.

**DJ: **Okay I'm confused right. Where are we?

**Chris: **DJ dude you're at our production crew's secret location. Well was a secret until now.

**Heather: **But what about the T-Rex skull?

**Duncan: **And the prehistoric goose?

**Chris: **(Chuckles) Oh those are just leftovers from a dinosaur movie that was—

**Heather: **You mean while we were shipwrecked. You were here basking in the lap of luxury a mere 100 feet away?

**Chris: **Yes Heather that would be accurate. And luckily for you there's no elimination ceremony tonight. You're all safe for now.

**Heather: **By the way you three. What we confessed back there. Stays back there.

**Duncan: **Oh yeah.

**Bridgette: **No argument.

**DJ: **Fine with me.


	24. Are We There Yeti?

Are We There Yeti?

**Chef: Last week on total drama island. Those good for nothing campers got swept away by a rainstorm that left them stranded on a desserted island. Meanwhile the softie drifted to shore in the outhouse and the survived on coconuts. The surfer girl built a raft for her and the delinquent which left mouthy girl to fend for herself. Somehow they all ended up together in a treehouse confessing their sins. That's when they came up with a cracker-jack plan to find out who was making the fire. But all they found was the secret location of our production-crew camp. Yeah that's me doing the recap. You got a problem with that?! Since Chris is off hosting some froufrou awards show I'm filling in as host. And guess what I ain't happy about it either. So sit back shut up and watch tonight's episode of Total Drama Island!**

**(Intro) **

(All four campers were alsleep in their bunk beds only to wake up and find themselves in the middle of the forest)

**Heather: **What the? Where are we?!

**Duncan: **How did we get here?

**Bridgette: **Chris?

**DJ: **Mommy!

**Chef: **(From a ladder on helicopter) Everybody just shut up! How you got here is not your concern!

**Bridgette: **What happened to Chris?

**Chef: **None of your darn business what happened to Chris. I'm in charge now. And I'm gonna make you wish you were never born. Your mission is to find your way out of the forest or die trying.

**Heather: **You can't be serious. Will die.

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **They left alone in woods again. I won't lie I was scared in the last episode even though I tried not to show it. Especially in front of Duncan and Heather otherwise they wouldn't have never let me forget it.

**Chef: **Here's how it works. Team one—Delinquent and Softie. Team two—Surfer girl and Queen bee. Everything you need is in these bags. You'll navigate your way north to base camp. The first team to tag the camp totem pole wins. And here's a tip better set up camp before sundown because once nightfall hits you won't even see your trembling hand in front of your terrified face unless you've got night-vision goggles. But you don't. (Starts laughing and Duncan runs to him)

**Duncan: **(Begs) Oh please please don't leave us here. I'm begging you we won't survive.

**Chef: **(Pushes Duncan off him) Grab a hold of your gut soldier.

**(Confessional) Heather: **Duncan's a lot of things but he is definitely not a chicken. He's up to something I can tell and I'm going to find out what it is.

**DJ: **Dude this is bonkers. We'll be scarfed by a grizzly.

**Chef: **Oh I wouldn't worry about that. You'll wish you saw a grizzly once you meet up with old Sasquatchanakwa.

**DJ: **Sasquatchanakwa?

**Chef: **Yep and believe me you don't want to run into him. Good luck troops! (Gets on the ladder of the helicopter) Try not to die!

**Heather: **This isn't legal! You can't do this!

**Duncan: **Hey peaches flie it with the network lawyers. (Runs off with DJ)

**Heather: **Where do they think they're going? They can't survive out there. It's suicide. It's—

**Bridgette: **I get it. Now can you please shut up.

**(Confessional) Heather: **Okay nothing would give me greater pleasure then ditching her dolphin loving butt in the middle of nowhere. But this is the wild. I need someone to push in front of me if a bear comes by.

**Duncan: **I got to say I was pretty jazzed to be paired with DJ. He's pretty much my best friend in this game. And I've always been known as a lone wolf.

(Duncan and DJ were still running in the forest)

**DJ: **Where are we going?

**Duncan: **I just wanted to get away from the girls. Psych them out a bit. You know? Okay let's what we got. (Empty's the duffel bag revealing a map sleeping bag binoculars and bug spray)

**DJ: **Seems we've got pretty much everything we need here.

**Duncan: **Yep and we'll be out of the woods in no time thanks to these babies. (Shows in the night vision goggles)

**DJ: **You stole those from Chef? Sweet.

**Duncan: **What can I say I'm a hardened criminal. With these babies we can see clear as day.

**DJ: **Nice. Let me see those. (Puts on the night vision goggles and looks at the sun which burns his eyes) Oww my eyes! I've been blinded.

**Duncan: **All right that's enough. We've got a challenge to win. Now grab the map while I figure out where we are.

**DJ: **Sure. But the map isn't much use without a compass isn't it.

**Duncan: **Okay the sun rose from the east which means that's north so camp is that way.

**DJ: **Are you sure?

**Duncan: **Yeah we're going this way.

(With Bridgette and Heather)

**Bridgette: **Camp is north so we just follow the river. Easy.

**Heather: **Yeah as long as we're not munched by a Sasquatch.

**Bridgette: **Chill out will you. That's obviously just another stupid story to scare us.

**(Confessional) Heather: **I don't believe in Sasquatch's. I don't.

(Files start flying around Heather which annoyed her)

**Heather: **(Groans) I kill for some bug spray. These flies think I'm an all you eat buffet. (Gasp) Ah I think a file just few inside my mouth. (Gasp) So gross. (Bridgette just rolls her eyes)

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **Okay I can't believe I'm saying this. But I think I actually miss Chris. Anything is better than Chef psychopath.

**(Confessional) Heather: **Can you hear me Chris? I hope you enjoyed your little day off while we put up with your psychotic sidekick. Who by the way wasn't even doing anything. He just ditched us in the woods.

(With Duncan and DJ climbing up a mountain)

**DJ: **Did you catch what Chef said about the Sasquatchanakwa? That really freak me out. (Duncan slips while DJ was still taking) Did you know that some people think bigfoot is the missing link between humans and monkeys? (Duncan was hanging on the edge with one hand then manged to get his feet on the edge and continue climbing)

**Duncan: **Really? I'd say the missing monkey is right here. (Bonks him on head)

**DJ: **Ow. No I'm serious witnesses say he's eight feet tall and four hundred pounds.

**Duncan: **(Chuckles) Come on. If he really existed don't you think someone would have caught him by now?

**DJ: **Yeah you're probably right.

**Duncan: **(Looks threw the binoculars) Hey. Hey it's girls. And their going the wrong way. Typical chicks with zero sense of direction! Hey here's a pointer! Try checking the map!

**Bridgette: **Uh. We would if we had one. But this compass tells that's north! You know?! Like where Chef said the camp is?!

**Duncan: **(Puts down the binoculars and looks at the map) Ugh!

**Heather: **Enjoy the view up there losers!

**Duncan: **Great. Now we're behind. We'll just have to jump and dive into the river.

**DJ: **You crazy dude I ain't jumping off no cliff. Been there done. No thank you.

**Duncan: **No worries bro. I'll do it for you! (Pushes DJ off the cliff causing him to scream then jumps down with him into the river)

(Bridgette and Heather then took a break and sat down eating a chocolate bar each)

**Heather: **Okay look we both know we don't like each other and we both probably wish we could push each other off a cliff right now.

**Bridgette: **The thought had crossed my mind.

**Heather: **But I think we can also agree that we have to win this challenge. We can't afford to let the guys win invincibility. And who knows what kind of evil bonding their up to right now.

(With DJ and Duncan on a raft floating down stream and drinking soda from their duffel bag and having a burping contest)

**DJ: **(Burps)

**Duncan:** Nice one. (Burps loudly)

**DJ: **Phew. Extra points for the smell factor.

**Heather: **So we're a team on this right?

**Bridgette: **Right. (The two notice DJ and Duncan floating pass them on the raft waving)

**Bridgette and Heather: **(Gasp) They're getting away! (They grab their duffel bag and ran after them)

**(Confessional) Heather: **Using the river was brilliant. Well played boys. Well played.

(The boys were walking and noticed that someone had dropped a chocolate bar and when he went to pick it up he didn't realize he was standing in a trap and ended tied up sized down in a tree. Duncan then left the duffel bag on the ground and went to get DJ down from the tree. Heather came out of hiding and stole bug stray from the boys duffel bag and ran off. Then Duncan managed to get DJ down from the tree. The two were then hiding in the bushes and made noises that sound like a bear scaring the girls in a huge log leaving their duffel bag behind then boys block the entrance with huge bolder. Then Duncan took two chocolate bars from the girls duffel bag and ran off. The girls came out from the other side of the log. Bridgette then wrapped toilet paper around Heather to make her look like a mummy. And while was collecting fire wood DJ was about was getting his sleeping bag ready Heather came who was dressed and walking like a mummy scared DJ causing him to climb up a tree then Bridgette came and took the sleeping bag then she and Heather ran off. Then boys covered their pit hole with sticks and when to hide then the girls came by not knowing they were walking into a trap then they fell in the pit hole. Duncan then catches the girls duffel bag and takes the compass then he and DJ ran off and Duncan dropped the duffel bag into the hole landing on Heather's head)

**Heather: **Ow!

(Nightfall)

**Bridgette: **I can't believe they stole all of our supplies.

**Heather: **Never underestimate a known criminal.

**Bridgette:** Ew I hope we find the camp soon you really stink.

**Heather: **

You should talk. I can smell your armpits from here.

(Both of them stop and see a Sasquatch footprint thinking it's the boys pulling a prank)

**Bridgette: **(Gasps) Heather look it's a Sasquatch footprint. Ooh I'm so scared.

(They see something rustling in the bushes)

**Heather: **Puh-lease. You're embarrassing yourselfs.

**Bridgette: **Shh. Agh! (Jumps in bushes but is shocked to find out that is on top of Sasquatchanakwa and Heather runs off screaming and Sasquatchanakwa chases after with Bridgette on top of him)

(With DJ and Duncan)

**DJ: **(Puts on the night vision goggles) Well hello mr squirrel. And hello to you mr raccoon. Oh good day mr Sasquatchanakwa. (Reliazes what he just saw and looks back to see that Sasquatchanakwa is real and gasp) RUN!!!

(DJ runs off screaming with Duncan screaming and running with him and Heather, Bridgette and Sasquatchanakwa following and screaming close behind)

**DJ: **Sasquatchanakwa!!!! (Runs with Duncan in a pitch black cave) Duncan?

**Heather: **DJ?

**Duncan: **Heather?

**Heather: **Duncan?

**Bridgette: **Heather?

**Heather: **Bridgette?

**DJ:**

Bridgette?

**Bridgette: **DJ?

**Heather: **Now that we've taken roll call. What are we going to do? Did you see the size of that thing?

**Duncan: **I could have taken him.

**Bridgette: **Is that why you were screaming like a little girl?

**Duncan: **Right. Well I was just faking him out. Anyway I think we're safe here for now.

**DJ: **Uh. That depends on what you mean by safe.

**Heather: **Duncan would you mind getting your tongue out off my ear you pig.

**Duncan: **My tongues not in your ear.

**Heather: **

Then who's is it? Is it your's DJ?

**DJ: **No that would be the BATS!

(Sasquatchanakwa runs from one end of the cave and the four campers run out from the other being chased by the bats)

**Heather: **Do Sasquatch's get meaner at night?

**Duncan: **I don't know. But I don't really want to find out.

**Heather: **Well since you guys still have supplies and a map I guess you beat us.

**Bridgette: **Ugh. Speak for yourself.

**Heather: **It's obvious they kicked our butts.

**Bridgette: **Fine you beat us.

**Duncan: **Look if you guys want to bunk with us it's cool. Why don't you sent up camp and we go look for firewood?

**Bridgette: **Ugh. The damsel in distress thing made me want to puke.

**Heather: **Shh. Who cares? Let them think their big strong boys for now.

**(Confessional) Heather: **Fooling guys is so easy.

(With DJ and Duncan)

**DJ: **You really think we can trust the girls with our stuff back there?

**Duncan: **As if. (Shows him the map under his shirt) Trust no one.

**DJ: **Hey Bridgette I got a spare chocolate bar if you want it?

**Bridgette: **No thank you but I'll take your sleeping bag. (DJ gives her his sleeping bag and they both fall asleep)

**Heather: **I can't sleep. I'm to scared. Can I just? (Cuddles Duncan)

**Duncan: **Uh yeah sure. (Puts his arm over her)

**Heather: **I feel so safe in your arms. You won't fall asleep right?

**Duncan: **Yep you can count on it.

(Next morning)

**DJ: **Dude wake up! The fire, the girls, our stuff it's gone!

**Duncan: **What?! (Checks under his shirt) Oh the map! (Growls angrily)

(Heather and Bridgette running off with both duffel bags and the map)

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **Do we feel bad? I do a bit. But they stole our stuff first. All is fair in love and war and this is definitely war now.

**(Confessional) Heather: **Okay that was so much fun. I just wished I could have seen the looks on their faces.

**Duncan: **(Growls) I can't believed I let myself get suckered by a chick.

**DJ: **Uh two chicks. But never mind that we need to back to camp before they do. Luckily I still have the compass.

**Duncan: **DJ you legend! Let's go quickly!

(With Chef who was waiting at the totem pole)

**Heather: **We made it! (Both her and Bridgette touch the totem pole)

**Bridgette: **Yes!

(DJ and Duncan arrive

**DJ: **No they beat us.

**Duncan: **Aw man we were so close.

**Chef: **Alright games over. Girls win, Guys lose.

**(At the campfire ceremony)**

**Chef: **Okay you all know the drill whoever doesn't get a marshmallow will walk the dock of shame and take the boat losers. Girls here's your invinci-darn-bility. (Gives marshmallows to Heather and Bridgette)

**Chef: **The final marshmallow goes to...You! (Gives the marshmallow to DJ) Your safe softie. And you're finished delinquent!

**Duncan: **(Scoffs) Good. Get me out of here and back to juvie. At least with convicts you know what to expect.

(At the dock of shame)

**Chef: **Left, Left, Left, Right, Left! Come on solider. Do I bear a striking resemblance to somebody who's got all day?

(Duncan walks down the dock of shame)

**Heather: **What can I say? You know I was thinking of taking you to the final two with me a while back but you're a big threat.

**Bridgette: **You played the game well. Sorry you're out of game and thanks for helping me get with Geoff. (Hugs him goodbye)

**Duncan: **(Hugs Back) No worries malibu.

**DJ: **I'll miss you bro.

**Duncan: **Same here man. I'll be rooting for you. (The two bro hug and Duncan gets on the boat of losers and the boat leaves)


	25. I Triple Dog Dare You!

I Triple Dog Dare You!

**Chris: Last time on total drama island. Yours truly was off m.c.ing a swanky awards show. So Chef took over as host and man was he brutal to the campers. Not only did he dump them in the middle of the woods to fend for themselves but he left them alone with scary dude Sasquatchanakwa. They ran halter. They ran shelter. They ran into a crowded bat cave. Ultimately the girls admitted defeat so the guys shared their loot. But the girls outfoxed them and walked of with everything including their dignity providing once again that hot chicks trump gullible guys every time. In the end it was bad boy Duncan who took the walk of shame leaving three campers left in the game. Who going home? Who will our finalists be? Find out right now on Total Drama Island!**

**(Intro) **

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) Campers! Welcome to the semifinals. Your challenge will begin in five minutes.

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **I can't believe I actually made to the final three. I really did myself proud.

**(Confessional) Heather: **I knew I'd make it to the end. Big shocker. I just can't believe surfer girl and animal lover made it.

**(Confessional) DJ: **I never thought I'd make this far. I'm actually in the final three. Now it's time to win the whole thing.

(At the outdoor auditorium)

**Chris: **Campers congratulations on making it to the final three. Also the producers ran out of ways to torture you. So they asked the ousted campers for ideas. Turns out they had a lot. They provided us with the sickest most twisted and insane dares imaginable in TDI's version of spin the bottle. Starting with...Izzy, Cody, Tyler, Eva, Noah, Courtney, Trent, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Beth, Harold, Leshawna, Justin, Gwen, Geoff, Duncan, Owen and Katie and Sadie. Put them all together and we've got a high-stakes game of I triple dog dare you!

**Heather: **What you think this is fifth grade?

**Chris: **Each player will take turns spinning the bottle. The camper that you land on determines the dare you'll perform. You can take the dare yourself and win a get out of dare freebie or inflict the dare on a fellow camper in hopes of booting them out.

**Heather: **And if we refuse to do the dare?

**Chris: **Oh not a good option. Anyone who chickens out of their dare will be sent directly to the dock of shame. Board the boat of losers. Do not go to bonfire. Do not collect a marshmallow and do not win 100,000.

**(Confessional) Heather: **A sudden death elimination. Good one.

**Chris: **Okay who's ready to humiliate themselves first?

**Bridgette: **Oh what the heckI'll go. Someone has to. (Spins the bottle)

**(Confessional) Chris: **Okay so here's the deal. Chef and I have a little side bet going. Whoever has to pony up 100 bucks.

**Chris: **Okay let's get this party started. (The bottle and it lands on Duncan) Duncan's dare. Lick a Sasquatch's armpit. Bridgette you perform the dare yourself or dare one of your competitors to do it. (Chuckles) Either way someone's licking so arm pit in the next minute.

**Bridgette: **I triple dog dare Heather.

(Heather looks freaked out when Chef brings a cage with Sasquatch in it)

**DJ: **(Smirking) You could always imagine your licking an ice cream cone.

**Heather: **Shut up DJ.

**DJ: **Minus the B.O.

**Heather: **I'm warning you. (Licks the Sasquatch's armpit)

**DJ: **Oh and the pit hair. (This sends Heather into a convulsions)

**Chris: **Oh ho ho man. That was so sick. I nearly puked. (Chef looks at him) Nearly. (Heather spins the bottle and it lands on Ezekiel) Ezekiel's dare is chew on of Chef's toenail slowly.

**Heather: **Bridgette! I dare Bridgette. (Bridgette goes to take the dare) Don't choke on it honey.

(Bridgette sits on a small chair in the center of the stage and Chef clips a piece of his own toe nail and hands it to her)

(Bridgette then chews on the toe nail but she chews it faster)

**Heather: **Ah Ah Ah Ah. He said chew it slowly.

**Bridgette: **(Chews Chefs toe nail slowly) There satisfied?

**Heather: **Very. I'm just picturing Geoff watching this and something tells me he won't be eager to lock lips with you anytime soon.

**Bridgette: **You should talk pit breath. (Heather Glares at her)

(DJ spins the bottle and it lands on Beth)

**Chris: **Beth's dare. Rechewing a wad of Harold's gum.

**DJ: **I will take the dare.

**Bridgette and Heather: **Ew!

**Chris: **Dude it's chewed gum. Harold's chewed gum.

**(Confessional) DJ: **Believe me I find that chewed gum really gross and As much as I want to dare Heather to do it. But I also want to win a 100,000.

(DJ chews on the gum)

**Chris: **DJ wins the first freebie. And a tetanus shot if you.

**DJ: **Yeah please.

**Chris: **Bridgette you're up next. (Bridgette spins the bottle and it lands on Trent) Trent's dare. Drop a tray of ice into your undies and let them melt.

**Bridgette: **That's it? I can handle that. (Chef brings a tray of ice and Bridgette puts it in her undies)

**Chris: **Now that is one cool chick with a frosty tube chillin by the—

**Bridgette: **Just give the s-s-stupid f-freebie.

**Heather: **My turn and I'm taking the dare I don't care what it is. (Spins the bottle and it lands on Geoff)

**(Confessional) Heather: **There's no way I was going to let those losers get in front of me. I mean how bad can the dare be. I already lick a Sasquatch's armpit.

**Chris: **Geoff's dare. Get shot out of a cannon into Pig feces.

(Heather gets in the cannon and Chef fires her into pig feces)

**Heather: **Eww! So gross. So gross!

**Chris: **Well Heather you just earn a freebie. DJ you're turn.

(DJ spins the bottle and it lands on Izzy)

**Chris: **Izzy's dare. Give a purple nurple to a sleeping bear.

**DJ: **What's a purple nurple?

(DJ goes inside the cave and finds a bear asleep)

**DJ: **(From the cave) Hey there mr bear. I'm just gonna give you a little pinch and be right on my—(Bear roars and a sound of fabric tearing from the cave then DJ runs out of the cave screaming)

(Chris gives DJ his second freebie and Bridgette spins the bottle and it lands on Harold)

**Chris: **Harold's dare. Lick jam from Chef's toes.

**Bridgette: **I dare Heather.

**Heather: **I'll use my freebie.

**Chris: **Good call. (Heather spins the bottle and it lands on Tyler) Tyler's dare. Drink powdered fruit punch from the communal toilet.

**Heather: **I dare Bridgette.

**Chris: **Quite the predicament Bridgette. Do you use the freebie or do I save it for an even sicker dare down the road?

**Bridgette: **(Inhales deeply) I'm going in.

**(Confessional) Chris: **So freakin sick. Chef is down.

(In the communal washroom Chris mixes the fruit punch into the toilet with a plunger)

**Chris: **No way. That's so gross. (Chuckles and gives Bridgette a straw. She then slurps mixed fruit and toilet water. She then runs outside and throws up. Chris and Chef felled like puking but they held it in)

**Heather: **At this rate Geoff's gonna need a fumigation squad just—(Bridgette burps in her face)

(DJ spins the bottle and it lands on Owen)

**Chris: **Owen's dare is eat dog food.

**DJ: **I'll take the dare.

**Chris: **Dude you have two freebies you can use better yet you can dare an opponent. Like say one without a freebie?

**Bridgette: **You still have a bit of pig feces in your hair.

**Heather: **Oh go stick your face back in the toilet.

**DJ: **It's cool bro. I'll do whatever it takes to win a 100.00. (Eats the dog food making Chris throw up and pays 100 to Chef who throws up as well followed by Bridgette and Heather)

**(Confessional) Chris: **That was so gross! (Vomiting and coughing)

(The game continues on with dare after dare, with Bridgette and Heather daring each other, and DJ taking every dare he's given. This includes Cody's dare. Eat hard boiled eggs while lying down which was performed by Heather. Gwen's dare. Walk across a tight rope holding meat above shark infested water which was performed by Bridgette. Eva's dare. Bench press Chef which was performed by DJ. Justin's dare. Kiss a dead fish which was performed by Bridgette. Noah's dare. Wear a beard made out of bees which was performed by DJ. Leshawna's dare. Wrestle with an alligator which was performed by Heather)

**Chris: **I can't believe no ones dropped out and DJ's got twenty freebies.

**DJ: **Yeah man.

**Chris: **Bridgette and Heather have squat but not to worry there's still plenty to be motivated about.

**Bridgette: **(Whispers to DJ) If you help me take down Heather I'll share my winnings with you.

**DJ: **(Whispers Back) What if you don't win?

**Bridgette: **(Whispers) I'll teach you how to surf.

**DJ: **Well since I remembered how swim. Yeah deal. Chris I like to give away half my freebies.

**Chris: **Uh well okay. Are you sure?

(DJ gives half his freebies to Bridgette)

**Heather: **Hello? That's is totally unfair. Get out your rule book and do your rule checking thing. They're obviously gonna gang up and whoop me with dares. There has to be a rule about this kind of thing.

**Chris: **Sorry them's the rules. Not a rule to be had. (Bridgette spins the bottle and it lands on Courtney) Drink a blended purée of Chef's mystery meat.

**Bridgette: **Eeny, meeny, miney Heather. (drink a blended puree of Chef's mystery meat)

(Heather then does multiple dares such as swimming in an inflatable pool of leeches, wearing a chicken hat and pretending to be a chicken, slapping herself in the face repeatedly, eating a live cockroach, kissing one of Chef's socks in the guise of a sock puppet play of the Princess and the Frog and wears a baby's diaper)

(Bridgette then spins the bottle and it lands on Lindsay)

**Heather: **(Sighs) Finally I can catch a break. There's no way Lindsay can think of anything bad.

**Chris: **Ooh you're not gonna like this one. Have your head shaved by Chef.

**Heather: **What?!

**DJ: **(High fives Bridgette) Lindsay rules!

**Chris: **What's it going to be Heather? Are you going to take dare? Or the walk of shame?

(As Chef approaches, Heather panics and kicks the razor out of his hands. It flies in the air and lands on her head. The chair then falls backward as bits of hair fly away. When the chair returns upright Heather only had a few clumps of hair left)

**Heather: **(Feels her head) Noooo!

**Chris: **Wow. Well with that was an unfortunate accident. Looks like Heather's out.

**Heather: **What are you talking about? He shaved my head!

**Chris: **True but you didn't actually accept the dare. If you had you still be bald but at least you still be in the game.

**Bridgette: **Mean or not. Girls shouldn't be bald on tv.

**Heather: **(Echoing) AGGHHH!!!!! (Her scream can be heard all the way to playa de losers)

**Chris: **Sorry them's the rules.

**Heather: **I thought you said theyweren't any rules!

**Chris: **Yeah I know it's complicated. But here's the rub— you lose they win.

**DJ and Bridgette: **No way! We won! Yes!!

**Heather: **Fine! But you'll be hearing from my lawyers!

**Chris: **Yeah yeah I know it's gonna be a long ride.

(At the dock of shame)

**Heather: **A long ride to court when I sue you for everything you've got! (The boat leaves with Heather on it)

**Chris: **And then there were two. Tune in to see you will win the check for 100,000 on Total Drama Island.

**Heather: **You want drama?! You be penniless! Jobless! You name will be mud on every blog from here to cape breton!


	26. The Very Last Episode Really!

The Very Last Episode, Really!

**Chris: Welcome to the most dramatic thrilling episode yet. It's been a long eight weeks at camp wawanakwa and total drama island is about to come to an end. Today two campers remain. By sundown only one will be left standing. That camper will go home with a check for 100,000. Who will it be? The surfing vegetation dolphin loving Bridgette? Or the big friendly heart animal lover DJ? Now sit down on your couch and get ready for the big final episode of Total Drama Island! **

**(Intro) **

**Chris: **Welcome back. We asked our finalists to record their thoughts in our confessional booth before going in to the final round.

**(Confessional) DJ: **I had a great time. I made lots of friends and even the challenges were hard I think I improved on them and did really good. I'm glad to be in finals with my friend Bridgette but I'm gonna win this.

**(Confessional) Bridgette: **I time on the show was cool. I am proud of myself for making it to the final and was so lucky to meet six people that were so amazing to me. (Referring to Geoff, DJ, Duncan, Owen, Gwen and Leshawna)

**Chris: **Now it's time to welcome the twenty campers who did not make it to the final two. (All twenty campers arrive) Would everyone who's walked the dock of shame and left camp on the boat of losers kindly take a seat in the peanut gallery of failure? The side you choose should represent who you would like to cheer on victory in today's final competition.

(Geoff, Gwen, Courtney, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Justin, Beth, Noah and Izzy all sit to support Bridgette. Meanwhile Duncan, Owen, Tyler, Trent, Cody, Harold, Eva, Katie, Sadie and Heather all sit to support DJ)

**Duncan: **Nice wig.

**Heather: **Oh bite me.

**Chris: **Bridgette, DJ, This is your chance to tell the peanut gallery of failure what you would do with the money if you won and why you deserve it.

**Bridgette: **Well I am proud of myself for getting this far even though I can be a bit clumsy at times. I'm always good for my word and I did promise to split my hundred grand with DJ. But that would still leave me a ton of cash. I guess I go traveling and give the rest to a charity for wildlife.

**Leshawna: **Whoo that's it. Girlfriends got so goals.

**Geoff: **Awesome.

**Chris: **How sweet. Boring but sweet. DJ?

**DJ: **I'd give half of my money to a charity that will protect animals from poaching. Then so to my mama. Then finally I use the rest to throw the most sickest party ever. And invite everyone here!

(DJ's team cheer massively as Justin, Noah, Lindsay, Beth and Izzy leave Bridgette's bleachers to join DJ's)

**Bridgette: **(Annoyed) At least not all of you are total sellouts.

**Chris: **All right it's time for the final challenge. The rejected olympic relay race. Each of the three parts was pitched to the committee but sadly rejected as an olympic sport. First each of you has to put on one of these. (Gives DJ the cow's hat and gives Bridgette the chicken hat)

**Bridgette: **I think it's clear why this event wasn't accepted.

**Chris: **Dressed as a cow and a chicken run to the first loation and shimmy up the pole to retrieve your flag. If you don't have the flag don't bother coming down the pole. Next you'll cross a three hundred meter balance beam suspended across a massive gorge while carrying an eagle's egg. Also below your friends the rare but real man-eating freshwater sharks. The final leg of the race is a long distance run across a mine field returing to the finish line here. First camper to arrive wins.

**Bridgette: **Good luck DJ. If I had to lose to anyone here it'd be you.

**DJ: **Same to you bridge. May the best camper win.

**Geoff, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Courtney and Gwen: **Yeah Go Bridgette!

**Duncan, Owen, Tyler, Katie and Sadie: **Yeah Go DJ!

**Chris: **On your marks. Get set. Go!

(DJ and Bridgette race off to the flag poles with Geoff and Leshawna accompany Bridgette while Duncan and Owen accompany DJ)

(Bridgette arrives at her a pole)

**Geoff: **Here babe let me give you a boost.

**Bridgette: **Thanks babe. (Geoff gives her a boost)

(DJ was trouble to climb the pole causing Duncan and Owen to push him up which helps him get to the top and get his flag)

**DJ: **Yes! I got the flag! Now how do I get down?

**Owen: **Slide down like a fireman dude.

**DJ: **Got it. (Slides down the pole)

**Duncan: **Bridgette's almost got her flag. Run dude.

**DJ: **Okay. (Runs to the gorge)

**Bridgette: **(Slides down the pole) I got the flag.

**Leshawna: **Run! DJ's already ahead. (Bridgette runs to the gorge)

(DJ arrives at the gorge with Duncan and Owen)

**Duncan: **Owen stay here make sure DJ walks cross this beam.

**Owen: **Got it.

**DJ: **I'm gonna frickin die.

**Duncan: **No you're not. You're gonna win. I'll be waiting for you on other side okay. (Goes to the other side of the gorge)

(As DJ starts to cross the beam with his egg Bridgette arrives with Geoff and Leshawna)

**Geoff: **I'll meet you on the other side okay.

**Bridgette: **Okay

(Geoff goes to the other side of the gorge)

**Leshawna: **Quickly girl you can still win.

(Bridgette starts cross the beam with her egg and DJ was half way slips starts to lose his balance)

**DJ: **Whoa! Whoa! (All campers even Chris and Chef got worried) Whaa!!

**Duncan: **DJ stay calm. Get your balance back and stay calm.

**Bridgette: **(Made half way across the beam) DJ hang on you'll be okay.

**Owen: **DJ you can do it! Just don't fall into the shark infested water!

**DJ: **That's really not helping Owen.

**Owen: **Sorry!

(DJ gets his balance back and everyone was relieved then they heard a bird screeching)

**Bridgette: **What was that?!

(Two eagles show up)

**Chris: **Angry eagle parents.

(Eagles screeching and charging at DJ and Bridgette)

**DJ: **Shnikies! They're coming this way. (Both swoop down nearly getting them both) Ahhh! What do we do?!

**Bridgette: **Step on it!

**Geoff: **You can do it Bridgette! You're the most awesome girl I ever met! In fact I really lo—

**Bridgette: **Okay! I so can't deal with distractions right now Geoff!

**Geoff: **Okay sorry!

(Bridgette gets to the other side of the gorge first and puts egg in the nest and heads for the mine field. Not after DJ arrives and puts his egg in the nest)

**Duncan: **Run dude quickly! Bridgette already way head.

**DJ: **I'm going. I'm going.

(At the mine field)

**Bridgette: **Okay as I don't on any mines even though I can't see any. I should okay. (Keeps running)

(DJ arrives at the mine field)

**DJ: **Oh no. I better speed up. (Speeds up as quick as he could but once he does he steps on a mine and flys in the air screaming)

(With Chris, Chef and the rest campers at the finish line)

**Leshawna: **Ooh! (Sees Bridgette is still in the lead)

**Chris: **Well it looks like Bridgette is in the lead and is about to win. Where DJ is nowhere to be seen.

**Duncan: **Hey where is DJ anyway?

**DJ: **(From the sky) Look our below!!! (Everyone is shocked to see DJ falling from the sky and just when Bridgette was almost there DJ land right on the finish line)

**Chris: **DJ is the winner of Total Drama Island!

(Everyone cheers for DJ)

**DJ: **(Bear hugs Duncan and Owen) Woohoo! I won! I won!

**Bridgette: **Congratulations DJ. You deserve it.

**DJ: **Thanks Bridgette.

**Geoff: **You were great babe. Second place is still pretty good.

**Bridgette: **Thanks babe. (Kisses him)

**(Now nightfall at the campfire)**

**Chris: **It is my pleasure to pronounce DJ is the winner of Total Drama Island. Congrats dude here's your 100.000 check.

**DJ: **Thanks Chris. Party next week everyone!

(Everyone cheers)

**Duncan: **Yo DJ you know what it's time for?

(DJ nods and smirks at Chris)

(At the dock)

**Chris: **N-no no guys. My hair! Dude's! (DJ, Duncan, Geoff and Owen were carrying him down the dock and Bridgette, Gwen, Courtney, Leshawna, Izzy and Heather were watching them)

**DJ, Duncan, Geoff and Owen: **One, Two, Three! (All throws Chris into the lake)

(Everyone even Chef laughs at Chris)

**Chef: **I've been wanting to do that all summer. How do you like that pretty huh?

**Geoff: **(Singsong)Oh Chef.

**Owen: **(Laughs) You're next dude.

(Chef runs away and the boys chase after him)

**Bridgette: **Come on Heather. You've got be a little happy to see him get dunked.

**Heather: **No. Yeah a bit.

**Bridgette: **That's still a terrible wig though.

(The camera pans out from Bridgette and Heather, revealing the boys chasing after Chef in the background)

**22nd Ezekiel **

**21st Noah **

**20th Justin **

**19th Beth **

**18th Sadie **

**17th Katie **

**16th Tyler **

**15th Cody **

**14th Izzy **

**13th Harold **

**Merge **

**12th Eva**

**11th Trent **

**10th Leshawna **

**9th Lindsay **

**8th Owen **

**7th Courtney **

**6th Geoff **

**5th Gwen **

**4th Duncan **

**3rd Heather **

**2nd Bridgette **

**1st DJ **


	27. Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island

Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island

**Chris: ****Welcome back to total drama island. It's been a long time since last saw the campers slugging it out for the 100,000 grand prize. Since the competition came to it's shocking and dramatic conclusion our campers have had some time to snack on some real food no offense Chef, take a hot shower get their stuff back and even peruse their emails from home. There were lots of losers but only one winner. DJ the animal lover mama's boy ended up with one massive prize. He's now throwing a wicked party for all his fellow campers and tomorrow everybody's heading home. Or are they? Find out here on Total Drama Island!**

**(Intro)**

(All the campers were at playa de losers enjoying DJ's party)

**Cody: **Alright no more challenges or alliances we can finally just hang.

**Owen: **You say that again dude.

**Bridgette: **Ithink the best thing about playing this game was meeting the six of you. (Referring toGeoff, DJ, Duncan, Owen, Gwen and Leshawna)

**Geoff: **I feel the same way.

**Gwen: **No doubt.

**Leshawna: **No argument from me.

**Duncan: **I'm not one for sappiness but yeah it's the same for me too.

**Owen: **I'm glad I met everyone here.

**DJ: **Same here. How are you guys enjoying the party?

**Owen: **This party is awesome dude.

**Geoff: **Yeah you really know how to throw a party man. Hey Duncan dance off.

**Duncan: **You're on party boy.

**Owen: **Yay dance off!

(Geoff and Duncan start competing against each other in a dance off)

**Gwen: **Wow Duncan's a pretty good dancer.

**Bridgette: **Yeah looks like Geoff's in for a bit of competition.

(Geoff and Duncan were halfway through the dance off when Courtney arrived)

**Courtney: **What are they doing?

**Owen: **There having a dance off. Cool right?

**Courtney: **Uh no. Duncan and Geoff stop it you're both just embarrassing yourselfs.

**Duncan: **Why so up tight hot stuff? What happened to that crazy chick who helped me take on psycho Chef?

**Courtney: **I'm so over this stupid show. I lost the competition. My pathetic lawyer lost my lawsuit and now I just want to go home, study for my ell SATs and work on my class president campaign.

**Duncan: **Wow hello downer. Come on relax it's almost over. I thought you'd be happy?

**Courtney: **I am happy!

(Then Heather arrives completely bald with a happy face on the back of her head making everyone laugh)

**Geoff: **Oh man hilarious.

**Leshawna: **(Snickers)Yeah I did that.

**Heather: **What's so funny?

**(Confessional) Leshawna: **Okay you know you would have done the same thing if you were me. After all that girl did to the rest of us over the last eight weeks she's lucky I didn't tattoo it on her head.

(Chris arrives with a suitcase)

**Chris: **Hello campers.

**Duncan: **That's ex campers to you.

**Heather: **Yeah your twisted game is over. Remember?

**Chris: **(Whispers to Chef) We'll see about that. (Both he and Chef chuckle) Congratulations to our winner DJ who beat every other person on this island and won the 100,000.

(Everyone cheers for DJ)

**Chris: **Unfortunately you've used up all your winnings on this party.

**DJ: **Wait seriously?

**Chris: **Yep but what I'm going to offer you may change all that. Inside this suitcase is one million dollars. DJ my man this million dollars could be yours. All you have to do is figure out where we are about to hide it and bring it to the dock of shame before everyone else does.

**Gwen: **You're telling us that we all have a chance a million dollars?

**Chris: **That's right and the ultimate million dollar challenge starts now!

(A vast majority of the campers immediately stampede towards the woods crashing into those who are still refusing resulting in a massive pile-up)

**Courtney: **(Pulls Duncan out of the pile) Ahh let's go and get that million dollars! Yes. (Kisses Duncan out of excitement)

**Duncan: **Looks like someone's gottan their mojo back.

**Courtney: **Shut up and follow me we've got a suitcase to find.

**Duncan: **Sir yes sir.

**Gwen: **Hey Duncan and Courtney wait up.

**Trent: **How about guys team up with us.

**Gwen: **Yeah and we spilt it four ways.

**Duncan: **Yeah why not.

**Courtney: **Fine. We'll probably have more of chance finding the case together.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **I've got my eye on Gwen I don't trust her around Duncan.

(With Owen, DJ, Cody and Noah)

**Owen: **A guy's only team. This is awesome.

**Cody: **Yeah guy's rule.

**DJ: **Million dollars here we come boys.

**Bridgette: **Hey handsome want to spill a million dollars with me?

**Geoff: **Oh yeah babe.

**Ezekiel: **Can I come too?

**Bridgette: **Okay. But I don't want hear any sexist comments about girls deal?

**Ezekiel: **(Shakes her hand) Yeah okay.

**(Confessional) Ezekiel: **To tell the truth I'm in love with Bridgette. One day she'll be all mine.

**Izzy: **Eva, Beth, what do you two say to a girls only team?

**Beth: **Oh definitely I'm in.

**Eva: **Time to show these losers what girls are made off.

**Heather: **Ladies it's your lucky day I am gonna help you find this million dollars.

**Beth: **No thanks Heather we have enough people already.

**Heather: **What? You're bringing the psycho and crazy girls but not me?

**Beth: **Yep. Oh and ps someone drew a happy face on the back of your head. (Walks off laughing with Izzy and Eva)

**(Confessional) Heather: **I am so glad this whole thing is over. I haven't wanted to get away from a group of people this badly since my teacher made me join the mathletes for extra credit.

**Tyler: **Come on babe let's win that million dollars.

**Lindsay: **Yay! A million dollars.

**Leshawna: **Come on sugar baby we've got a suitcase full money to find.

**Harold: **Right behind you Leshawna.

**Katie: **Justin wait for us.

**Sadie: **You have to work with us.

**Justin: **Find let's go.

**Katie and Sadie: **Yay!

(Apart from Heather who was working by herself everyone else was in had teamed up: Justin is forced to team up with Katie and Sadie; Ezekiel pairs up with Bridgette and Geoff; Courtney teams up with Duncan, Gwen and Trent; Owen teams up with DJ, Cody and Noah; Tyler pairs up with Lindsay; Leshawna pairs up with Harold and Beth teams up with Eva and Izzy)

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) Okay this I s pathetic campers. It's been two hours now and no one has even come close to finding the case. So here's your first clue. It's just hanging around.

**Beth: **You see the case anywhere Eva?

**Eva: **No! Cause if I did I would have told you by now!

**Beth: **Okay I was only asking a question sheesh.

**Izzy: **Guys let's search over there. Come on. (All three run off to a different part of the woods not knowing the case was in the above them. Just as they walked away Tyler and Lindsay walk right under it and start making out)

**Chris: **(From the helicopter) This is ridonculous.

(With Justin, Katie and Sadie)

**Katie: **Doesn't Justin have a cute butt Sadie?

**Sadie: **A very cute butt.

**Justin: **Girls I really really have to use the bathroom why don't you two wait in the cave so I can have some privacy.

**Katie and Sadie: **Okay! (Wait inside the cave)

**(Confessional) Justin: **I gonna seriously lose it. I mean it. If I have to hang around those two any longer I'll throw myself of a cliff.

(Justin then runs into Courtney, Duncan, Gwen and Trent)

**Justin: **Hey.

**Courtney and Gwen: **(Dreamily) Hey.

**Justin: **So uh. What area's did you guys search threw?

**Gwen: **We covered the whole western edge of the island.

**Courtney: **Oh and covered the beach area too.

**Justin: **Thanks. (Walks away)

**Duncan: **Are you kidding me?

**Trent: **Did you two seriously just give all of our secret information to Justin?

**Gwen and Courtney: **(Dreamily) Ah-huh

**Trent: **Just checking.

**(Confessional) Trent: **What is it with that guy?

**(Confessional) Duncan: **If that Justin comes near Courtney one more time I'll make him wish he was never born.

(With Owen, Noah, Cody and DJ)

**DJ: **There's the case! I see it!

**Cody: **Where?

**DJ: **Right there in the tree.

**Chris: **(From the helicopter) Finally!

(Cody climbs the tree to get the case and after falling off the tree twice he managed to get the case. What the four boys didn't know was that Leshawna and Harold were in the bushes watching them)

**Leshawna: **(Whispers) Did you hear what I just heard?

**Harold: **(Whispers) Dang it we lost.

**Leshawna: **Not yet we have sugar. You up for a little burglary action.

**Harold: **Definitely.

**Leshawna: **Come with me sugar. (Both continue to sneek through the bushes)

**Owen, DJ, Cody and Noah: **We found the million! We found the million!

**Owen: **(Kisses the case three times) Dock of shame here we come. (Was about to go but DJ stops him) What?

**DJ: **Why should you carry it?

**Noah: **What differences does it make?

**Cody: **Chris did say that the first person on the dock with case wins.

**DJ: **No offense but who says you won't take off with the money?

**Owen: **Okay then you carry it.

**Cody: **What if he ditches us and makes a run for it?

**Noah: **This is ridonculous. How are we all gonna keep an eye on each other?

**Cody: **(Grabs the rope from the case) I know. (Ties himself, DJ, Noah and Owen together) There that should hold. Now there's no breaking up this team.

**DJ: **Alright let's go.

(They start walking with the case but then Owen farts)

**DJ: **On man!

**Noah: **Ew!

**Cody: **Who cut the cheese?!

(Leshawna and Harold could smell Owen's fart from the bushes and started holding their breaths)

**Owen: **Uh guy's I kind of have to go.

**DJ: **So turn around and take a wizz we're all dudes here.

**Owen: **No not number one. Number two.

(Cody, DJ and Noah all groan)

**DJ: **Head for the woods dude. Just make sure you put some serious distance between us.

**Cody: **Yeah we'll wait here.

(Owen starts walk but ends up take the other three with him)

**Noah: **You've got untie yourself first man.

**Owen: **I can't.

**Noah: **Where did you learn these knots the army?

**Cody: **Actually it was at an special after school...

**Noah: **And you! Why didn't you go before we tied ourselves together?!

**Owen: **I didn't have to go then. Argh come on guys this is serious.

**DJ: **You're just gonna have to go.

(They back into the bushes and Owen does a number two. The smell causes Noah to drop the case into the other side of the bushes and Harold swipes the case without being seen)

**Leshawna: **(Whispers) Excellent work sugar. Now let's go. (Sneeks off with Harold)

**Owen: **All done.

**DJ: **Let's move.

**Cody: **The case! It's gone!

(With Leshawna and Harold at the top of the cliff Harold was making a hang-glider out of an old tent and branches)

**Leshawna: **Wow I'm actually impressed honey. Where did you learn to make a hang-glider out of branches and an old tent?

**Harold: **I learned it at a wicked crafts camp.

**Heather: **(Comes our of nowhere)Shame you won't be able to use it.

**Leshawna: **Hey where'd you come from?

**Heather: **Doesn't matter. (Snatch's the suitcase from Leshawna and steals the hang-glider)

**Leshawna: **Get back here with our money now!

**Heather: **It's mine now! (The hang-glider starts falling apart in her hands just after she jumps off the cliff and falls down screaming into a beaver dam. The suitcase then lands in the lake and floats down stream) No! No! That was a million dollars you stupid beavers! (The beavers repeatedly slap her across the face)

**Chris: **(Loudspeaker) Listen up campers the case is wet. Repeat the case is wet.

(With Ezekiel, Bridgette and Geoff)

**Ezekiel: **The case is wet. Of course guy's to the lake quick. (All three run to the lake and Ezekiel grabs the case out of the water) We're rich!

**Bridgette: **Ezekiel you're brilliant! (Hugs him out of excitement making Ezekiel blush)

**Ezekiel: **Well I'd do anything for a pretty girl like you.

**Geoff: **(Pretends he didn't hear that) Anyway let's get to dock of shame quickly.

(As soon as he said that Duncan swipes the case away from Ezekiel's grip with a fishing rod)

**Courtney: **Come on put some muscle into it. Spin that reel.

**Duncan: **Can it sister! I'm reeling as fast as I can! (As he reels it to them an alligator eats it)

**Trent: **Hey! That alligator just took are briefcase.

**Duncan: **What are alligators doing in muskoka?!

(Back at playa de losers Chris and Chef were watching on the monitors)

**Chris: **Hmm alligators you're idea? (Chef nods and Chris chuckles)

(Back at the lake)

**Courtney: **Well don't just stand there. Go get it.

**Gwen: **Courtney the case is inside an alligator you can't just...

(Before she finish her sentence Duncan jumps into the lake to attack the alligator for the case. In process of chasing Ezekiel, Bridgette and Geoff out of the water he wrestles with the alligator)

**Duncan: **Come on give it up. (Punch's it in the stomach a few times and the alligator spits out the case) Yeah that's how we roll in my neighborhood.

**Courtney: **(Grabs the case) You did it. (Hugs him) My hero!

**Gwen: **Are you okay?

**Duncan: **I'm good I've had tougher fighters than him. And uglier.

(Courtney, Duncan, Gwen and Trent then start running off with the case but then Izzy swings off a vine into Courtney knocking the case out off her hands and Eva takes the case and runs off with Beth and Izzy)

**Duncan: **Babe are you okay?

**Courtney: **I'm okay but where's the case?

**Gwen: **Eva took it. We need to get it back let's go.

(All four of them chase after Eva, Beth and Izzy but Trent trips and crashes into a moose. The moose then gets angry and chases Courtney, Duncan, Gwen and Trent)

(Heather then arrives to see the three girls with the case)

**Heather: **Get back with that money right now! (Chases after them through the woods but they manage to fool her by hiding in the bushes as she races by then doubling back. She continues to run until she eventually slams right into a wall that simply has a forest background painted on it) This forest isn't even real! (Sees a camera at the top of the wall) Chris! Get down here right now! I mean it!

(At playa d losers with Chris and Chef who were watching everything on the monitors)

**Chris: **Wow she looks real grumpy. I'll just turn this down a bit. (Turns down the volume on the monitor) That's better. More popcorn?

**Chef: **Don't mind if I do.

(With Izzy Eva and Beth who had the but ran into Justin)

**Justin: **Hi girls.

**Izzy: **Oh no guy's don't look at him. He has powers.

**Justin: **Give me the case.

**Izzy: **Back off really hot guy.

**Justin: **I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice. (Takes off his shirt)

**Izzy: **Wow he's too beautiful. (Gives him the case)

**Eva: **He's so pretty.

**Beth: **He deserves it.

**Justin: **Thank you. (Walks away with case)

**Izzy: **(Snaps out her daydream) Oh no where's the case?!

**Beth: **Oh no we gave a guy a million dollars.

**Eva: **The shame.

(With Heather who was climbing the wall Chris and Chef saw what she was doing on the monitors)

**Chris: **Chef you better get out there.

(Chef gets on a ATV to intercept Heather who had already got over the wall discovering that the island was close to civilization all along)

**Heather: **No way. You got to be kidding me? We were near civilization all along? (Something drops on her head) Oww! (Sees that a cameraman dropped a boom-mic on her. She then climbs up it into the balloon and pushes the cameraman out) Right now we'll see who's the boss around here. (She then starts heading towards the campgrounds)

(Justin was still walking with the case but runs into Cody, DJ, Noah and Owen)

**Owen: **I think you have something that belongs to us.

**Justin: **Come and get it. (Gets a chicken wing to the face) Ha that's the best you got?

**Noah: **Where'd did you get that chicken wing?

**Owen: **I've got an extra bunch from the party in my pocket want some?

**DJ: **Guy's focus. We've got a case to bring back and we're not falling for your pretty boy games this time. Now give us the case.

**Justin: **No.

**Owen: **(Whispers) What do we do now?

**Cody: **Look the paparazzi! (Justin poses but they run over him and take the case back) Pleasure doing business with you. (All four of them run off laughing until they reach the cliff)

**Noah: **Now what?

(A bear comes towards them)

**Owen: **Haha I'll bet it's Izzy pulling a prank. Izzy. (Opens the bears mouth) Can you hear me! (The bear roars at him) It's not Izzy. (All four of them scream and fall off the cliff but Cody manages to hold to edge of the cliff)

**Noah: **Pull us up! Pull us up!!

(Cody try's to pull them up but the portion of the cliff breaks away and they fall down the cliff only to have Owen's ankle become entangled to the boom wire)

**Owen: **Great flying hippie my ankle can't hold on much longer!

**Cody: **Heather save us! Pull us up!

**Heather: **Give me the case and I will.

**Noah: **No way!

**Heather: **Okay then. (Puts more air in the balloon making it go higher)

**DJ: **You wouldn't let us fall to our deaths.

**Heather: **Yes I would. You forget who you're talking too.

**Cody: **Guy's I think we should offer to split with her then...

**DJ: **Never!

**Owen: **Don't do it. I can save us. (Manages to reach up and grab the wire then pulls his team up to safety of the balloon basket)

**Noah: **Okay guys we're for now. And we're keeping the case.

**Heather: **Ha! We'll see about that! (Flys the balloon into the trees hopping to brush them off only to get a bear's ankle entangled to the boom wire)

**Owen: **Bear! (They all scream as the bear climbs up the wire towards the basket)

(With Ezekiel, Bridgette and Geoff)

**Geoff: **Any idea where the case could have gone.

**Bridgette: **The last time I remember Duncan punched the case out of an alligator and Izzy took it.

**Ezekiel: **So if we find Izzy will find the case. But knowing Izzy she could be anywhere. Maybe if I climb up that tree I might find her seeing that she likes climbing trees and swinging on vines.

**Geoff: **Not a bad idea homeschool.

**Ezekiel: **I can say the right things sometimes. That ponytail really makes your green eyes even more gorgeous Bridgette.

**Bridgette: **(Blush's) Oh. Thanks Ezekiel.

**Ezekiel: **Anytime.

**(Confessional) Geoff: **Is homeschool forgetting that Bridgette has a boyfriend? Which is me. He clearly has a thing her I can tell. But he better not try anything with her and a specialty not in front of me.

**(Confessional) Ezekiel: **Man I want Bridgette so bad. She's literally like the hottest girl I've ever met.

**Bridgette: **(Hears a noise from a distance) Do you guys here that? It sounds like someone screaming.

**Ezekiel: **I hear it to.

**Geoff: **Guy's look! (They to see Courtney, Duncan, Gwen and Trent coming towards them still being chased by a moose) Run!!!

(Geoff, Bridgette and Ezekiel run off with the other four and the moose close behind)

(With Katie and Sadie who just walked out of the cave)

**Katie: **Justin hasn't come back yet.

**Sadie: **Should we go look for him?

**Katie: **Uh Sadie. (Pointing at something)

**Sadie: **Yes Katie? (Looks at what Katie was pointing to and sees some of the campers coming towards them while being chased by a moose) Oh no.

**Katie and Sadie: **Run!!!!! (Both runaway with some of the campers and the moose behind them)

(Heather's balloon started to float into the camp grounds and Cody, DJ, Noah and Owen manage to climb into the basket with Heather just before could reach them then Heather puts Cody in a headlock)

**Cody: **Guy's help!

**Heather: **Give it to me! I got us into the campgrounds it's mine.

**DJ: **No way sister!

**Owen: **Try to take that case and I'll make you wish you didn't.

**Cody: **Guy's maybe we could workout an arrangement...

**Heather, DJ, Noah and Owen: **NO!

(With Tyler and Lindsay)

**Lindsay: **Look at that pretty red and yellow cloud.

**Tyler: **Lindsay that's a hot air balloon. And they've got the case! Let's go. (Chases after the hot air balloon)

**Lindsay: **Wait for us red and yellow cloud. (Runs with Tyler)

(With Harold and Leshawna)

**Harold: **Is that a hot air balloon?

**Leshawna: **They've got the case! And a bear. Come on. (Chases after the hot air balloon with Harold)

(With the rest of the campers who were being chased by the moose)

**Bridgette: **Guy's the pool ladder run!

(Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen and Trent all climb up the pool ladder to get away from the moose once they were all up on the plank it starts wobbling)

**Geoff: **These's to many of us on here it's gonna fall!

**Duncan: **More that hot air balloon is gonna knock us over look!

(The hot air balloon was heading towards the diving board because Heather was to busy strangling Cody and the bear was almost in the basket)

**Owen: **We're going to hit! (The bear reaches the basket making Heather and the boys scream)

**Noah: **We have to jump for it!

**DJ: **Are you crazy? We'll all die!

**Cody: **He's right it's the only way. On the count of three. One two three! (All the guy's jump out of the balloon and Heather snatch's the case from Owen's hands. They land on the diving board causing it to wobble dangerously)

**Heather: **Suckers! I'll call you from my new mansion and...(Someone pokes her from behind) What?! (Sees it was the bear behind her and jumps out off the balloon on to the diving board. Then all the nine campers fight Heather for the case)

**Leshawna: **Ooh I am not letting it get away from me again. (Climbs up ladder and climbs over the other campers and she briefly touch's the case only for it to instantly fly out off Heather's hands and bounces straight towards the communal washroom)

**Lindsay: **Tyler I got the case!

**Tyler: **Way a go babe!

(Both of them then here a plane nosie and see Justin jumping out off Chef's plane allowing the plane to crash and he on top off Tyler)

**Chris: **Now how the heck did he get the keys to the plane?

**Chef: **(With an autograph picture of Justin) Uh I don't know.

**Lindsay: **Wow you can fly.

**Justin: **Ahh Lindsay may I please have the case? (Lindsay gives him the case)

**Izzy: **Not so fast pretty boy. Fire! (Eva and Beth then throw disgusting fish water at Justin from the roof)

**Justin: **Ahhh! My hair! Someone! Anyone! Get the smelly fish out off hair!

**Izzy: **Try this! (Puts a bucket on his head and pushes him to the ground and takes the case) Woohoo! I'm rich! Alright! (But she trips and loses and starts chasing after it along with Lindsay, Tyler and Harold. Meanwhile the diving board finally falls off of its support beams. While Katie, Sadie, Cody, Noah and Ezekiel fall into the green jelly pool below Owen, DJ, Leshawna, Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff and Heather remain on the diving board which then slides off of the edge of the pool at an angle and continues sliding along the ground towards the dock at super speed sliding straight for Izzy, Harold, Tyler, Lindsay and the case just as they headed straight to the dock. All fourteen campers collide at once straight into the lake ending up in the water. As all fourteen emerge to the surface the briefcase is floating by itself in the water until a shark rises up beneath it and swallows it)

**Leshawna: **Great! Now what!

(Chris then arrives in a helicopter)

**Chris: **So you lost the case. Way to go. I didn't want to have to do this but since none of the fourteen of you officially won you all officially tie. Which means that you will all have a another shot at winning the million dollars. (All fourteen cheer) In season two.

**(Confessional) Leshawna: **Did he just say season two?

**(Confessional) Heather: **No way I am not coming back here.

**(Confessional) Courtney: **Yay! Another chance to win.

**Duncan: **No way! Forget this. I didn't agree to season two.

**Chris: **Actually you did. It's called the fine print. Read it live it love it.

**Gwen: **I hate the fine print!

**Chris: **As for the rest of you your treasure hunt ends here. Along with all your hopes of ever winning any money off being on this show. The good news though you'll all be watching all the action on season two from the sidelines.

**Justin: **Hey I want be on season two!

**Beth: **And me!

**Chris: **Fine print.

**Geoff: **Another season means another chance to win money. Yeah!

**Tyler: **I'm so winning this.

**Harold: **Not against my mad skills your not.

**Chris: In exactly two days you'll all report to a brand new location for a whole new challenge and the last one standing will receive one million dollars. So don't forget to tune in to Total Drama Action! **


End file.
